


The Medallion Calls

by Jennybops



Series: Pirates of the Caribbean Genderswap [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennybops/pseuds/Jennybops
Summary: A young Elias Swann and the crew of the HMS Dauntless find a ship wreckage and a young girl, with only a medallion and the name Willa Turner. Eight years later, the medallion forces Elias into an unexpected journey to protect the mysterious woman.((Genderswap story of Pirates of the Caribbean. Not all characters changed genders.))((Notice: This is the unfinished product of the story. I will be re-editing it. Chapter 1 through 19 are edited.))





	1. Chapter 1

A ship slowly moved through an impenetrable wall of fog: a common and unwanted phenomenon in the dark seas of the Caribbean. The massive ship was soundless as it moved over the still water. The ship displayed its simple, but intricate colors of royal blue and tan. 100s of cannons rested in position, ready for a sudden movement or attack to set them off. The large masts stood miles above all in its way; they held the large sails and a singular Blue Ensign flag that decorated the ship. The scenery around the spectacle was dead silent. No noise penetrated the calm voyage from England to the Caribbean Islands. As if fate invited noise, the faint sound of a young man’s voice echoed a slow tempo under his breath. The song reverberated from the bow of the ship where a young boy stood and looked out into the gray barricade. 

“Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate’s life for me…” The boy whispered, his thoughts of adventure seeped through his voice, “Yo, ho, yo, ho, it’s a pirate’s life for me…”

The wind lightly caressed the boy’s skin, and shivers ran up his spine. He ignored them and pulled at his habit collar. The little ascot tie that his father forced upon him tried to take his breath away. Another assault of shivers happened for no exact reason. He lifted his hands to his mouth and blew on them. He rubbed the numb fingers to get the flow of blood to them again.

“Drink up me hearties, yo, ho…” The young man continued with his song but shrieked loudly when something clutched his shoulder. He was turned around to face on of the many men who were silently at work on the ship: The H.M.S. Dauntless. The man, Joshamee Gibbs, was only known as crazy by the other crew members. To the boy, he seemed to have been born old. His skin was a dark leather, wrinkled by any sudden movement. Crows feet appeared on Gibbs' face as he grew murderous in look. His grasp on the boy’s shoulder tightened.

“Quiet, mister!” Gibbs hissed out. “Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call ‘em down on us?” 

The boy shook his head frantically. Although he thought the songs and ideas of piracy were interesting, the truth of the evil beings made his fear stronger. Behind Gibbs, Lieutenant Jameson Norrington, the epitome of the British Royal Navy, walked toward the two. A young female followed the Lieutenant, her name Jamie Norrington. The siblings looked near identical, except for the clear details of gender. Both had bright blue eyes filled with passion and light brown hair. Behind the two was the boy’s father of the higher class, evident with the finely curled wig and designed habit. 

“That will do.” Lieutenant Norrington glared at Gibbs, who shifted to look at one of his commanding officers.

“He was singing about pirates. Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words.” Gibbs muttered out. He and Lieutenant Norrington glared at each other.

“Consider them marked. On your way.” Lieutenant Norrington and the others watched as Gibbs nodded and walked away. Some turned away after he started to walk, but others continued to look at him. Jamie and the boy watched as Gibbs tried to sneak a swig of alcohol from his flask. Jamie showed her disgust at the action clear on her face, but the boy just watched him with curious eyes. 

“I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate.” The young man spoke up as he turned around to face the fog. Lieutenant Norrington looked down at him as his father gasped in shock.

“Think again, Mister Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any many who sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirate brand, gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop.” The boy looked up at Lieutenant Norrington with a confused expression. He turned to look at Gibbs, who mimed a man hanged from the gallows. The boy gasped and looked at the lieutenant in fear while Jamie laughed her brother off.

“Oh, Jameson. You need to lighten up.” Jamie declared, “You might be part of the Royal Navy, but you don’t have to follow the rules correctly. Especially when you get high enough on the rank.”

The boy grinned when he heard Jamie speak to the Lieutenant like that. Unlike most girls that the boy had met, Jamie was very open-minded and talked like she was one of the boys. She never talked about marriage like girls her age did at parties he had attended. Jamie was the most independent woman that the boy had ever met. Lieutenant Norrington turned to scold his sister for her way of speech, but Weatherby Swann stepped in.

“Lieutenant Norrington,” Weatherby spoke up in a nervous tone, “I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effects this subject will have on my son.”

“My apologies, Govern--”

“Actually,” The young boy interrupted, “I find it all fascinating.” Weatherby looked down at him with an exasperated expression due to his interruption and worrying subject interest. Jamie grinned at how outspoken the boy was.

“And that’s what concerns me. Elias, dear,” Weatherby knelt down to be at eye-level with his son, who pouted at how he was being treated like a child even though he was twelve years of age. “We will be landing in Port Royal very soon, and beginning our new lives. Wouldn’t it be wonderful if we comport ourselves as befits our class and station?”

“Yes, father,” Elias sighed, looked over the railing, and muttered to himself, “I still think it would be exciting to meet a pirate…”

Lieutenant Norrington and Weatherby walked away from the dejected Elias, but Jamie stayed to talk to the younger boy. She walked over and rested on the railing as well. Jamie let out a giant sigh and caused Elias to look at her.

“Don’t let their words get to you. Believe what you want to believe.” Jamie smiled at Elias. “That’s what so boring about other people. They conform to what society wants of them. Don’t become like them or I will have to knock some sense into you. I cannot be different alone at Port Royal.”

“Okay.” Elias grinned. Jamie smirked down at the younger boy and ruffled his hair. As Jamie walked away, Elias sulked and patted his hair. He looked over the edge of the boat as he fixed his hair. When Elias gave up, he started to watch the water change in speed. He sighed and sat back up. Elias was about to leave the bow to find something else to do when he noticed something appear in the murky water. Elias squinted and tried to see what was making the dark blur in the water. He gasped in shock when it morphed into the shape of a young girl on top of a wooden board as it came closer to the ship.

“Look! A girl!” Elias pointed toward the water. “In the water!”

Lieutenant Norrington and Weatherby Swann looked into the water to see what Elias had pointed out. 

“Man overboard!” Norrington shouted out, and the crew scrambled to find a boat hook. Elias watched as the vessel hook lowered into the water. The girl’s board stopped, and the hook snagged the dress she was wearing. When she was lifted high enough, Lieutenant Norrington and Weatherby hauled her aboard and rested her on the deck. Elias ran over to get a closer look, but Jamie stepped in front of him and blocked his view. She crouched down next to the ground and held the girl’s wrist.

“Her heart’s still beating,” Jamie muttered. She placed her hand over the girl’s mouth only to feel puffs of air. Jamie glanced over at Elias before she looked for any significant injuries.

“Where did she come from?” Weatherby asked, but before anyone could answer, Gibbs’ voice broke through. He stood on the rail and looked out into the sea. Everyone followed his gaze to see the curtain of fog slowly reveal a wreckage of a ship. The pieces of the wooden vessel scattered throughout the water; pieces still aflame from the supposed incident. Multiple bodies lied with the ship and in the water, a tattered Blue Ensign floated. The H.M.S. Dauntless silently moved through the wreckage.

“What happened here?” Jamie spoke with awe apparent in her voice. Many jumped in fright at the sound of her voice.

“An explosion in the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed.” Lieutenant Norrington explained the probability of it being just that. A noise of disagreement came from Gibbs.

“Everyone’s thinking it! I’m just saying it!” Gibbs defended himself. “Pirates.”

“There is no proof of that.” Weatherby Swann declared as he glared at the crew. “It could have been anything. Lieutenant, if there is even the slightest chance on of those poor devils is still alive, we can not abandon them!”

“Of course not, Governor.” Lieutenant Norrington turned to the crew. “Come about and strike the sails! Let down the boats! Gunnery crew - jackets off the cannons!” Norrington walked away and left Weatherby and Jamie, along with Elias, with the young girl. 

“I’m going to help,” Jamie stated and walked off in the same direction as her brother. Weatherby sighed and shook his head at the strange girl. He turned to his son as two sailors grabbed the girl to get her out of the way.

“Elias, I want you to accompany the girl. You’ll watch her?” Weatherby received a nod as an answer. Weatherby moved to help unstow the longboats after that while Elias followed the two sailors to behind the wheel. The girl was set down, and Elias knelt down next to her. The young lady was beautiful to Elias. She has dark, curly brown hair that contrasted with his light blond hair. Her cheeks were a bright pink, and her long eyelashes flickered rapidly. Elias reached out to move a piece of her hair from her eyes. Suddenly, a hand gripped his wrist. Elias gasped and looked down to see brown eyes staring back at him. The girl began to cough when their eyes locked. Water spilled from her mouth and Elias watched in concern.

“My name is Elias Swann,” Elias uttered after the coughing fit slowed down. He took the girl’s hand in his to show his kindness.

“W-Willa Turner…” The girl choked out.

“I’m watching over you, Willa,” Elias promised and watched as the girl fell back into unconsciousness. When he helped her head lower to the wood, Willa’s hair moved and revealed a chain. Elias tugged it free to see a gold medallion at the end of the chain. A skull decorated the necklace with different designs. He gasped, as he knew what the symbol meant in that part of the seas.

“You’re a pirate..” He whispered. Elias gawked at the girl. He had never thought that a woman could be a pirate and that the women who were, were just stories made up by women. Elias heard footsteps near him, and he looked up to see Lieutenant Norrington on his way to him. Elias remembered what the man said about pirates and panicked. He shoved the medallion in his pocket right as Norrington arrived.

“Did she speak?”

“Her name is Willa Turner -- that’s it.”

“Excellent.”

Elias remained still until he couldn’t see the blue of Norrington’s uniform to move. He stood up and went to the railing. He looked out into the water and thumbed the medallion in his pocket. Elias looked around and pulled it out. A gust of wind moved past him, and he shivered again. Elias looked up from the medallion and jumped in fright from what he saw. 

Another ship, dark as the night, moved through the fog. His eyes wandered up to the top of the masts, only to become frozen in fright at the sight of black sails. On the sails was the infamous skull and crossbones of Jolly Roger. The flag flowed through the wind and grinned at any passerby who survived to see it leave. Elias looked down at the medallion and looked back up at the banner. The skulls were identical. Soon the ship slowly slipped into the veil of gray. Only the black flag remained to be seen by the boy. Elias watched as the skull seemingly turned and grinned at him.

Elias gasped and shut his eyes tight in fear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elias Swann = Elizabeth Swann  
> Willa Turner = Will Turner  
> Jamie Norrington = James Norrington
> 
> Due to my want to keep it historically accurate, I made Jameson Norrington Jamie's older brother and that is why she is allowed on the boat.  
> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Elias’s woke with a start; his dark brown eyes expressed the fear and panic from his dream. He looked around the muted orange room and sighed in relief when he realized that he was not on the H.M.S. Dauntless, but in the safety of his room. When the fear subsided, Elias sat up in his bed. He turned his body and rested his feet on the wooden floor. Elias thought of his dream of eight years ago and sighed. He grabbed the oil lamp beside his bed and turned the flame higher. He slipped out of his bed and shook his body to let his night clothes fall. 

He walked over to a small dresser and opened the top drawer. Inside the drawer was an unused dusty mirror and some minor pieces of jewelry. Elias reached passed the mirror and hit the bottom of the drawer. He slipped a finger under the wood and pulled it up to reveal the medallion from the dream. Elias grabbed the chain and pulled the medallion out. He shut the drawer and headed back to his bed. As Elias sat on his bed, the young man watched as the medallion glimmered in the low light even though it was untouched for years. He rubbed his thumb over the bumpy design. A knock echoed through his room. Elias jumped and dropped the medallion. 

“Elias?” Weatherby called out through the door. Elias scrambled to grab the medallion. “Are you decent?”

Elias looked around to find a place to hide the medallion before he decided to wear it. As he threw the chain around his neck and under his shirt, he shouted out “Yes!” to his father. The door opened, and Weatherby walked in. Behind him, Estrella and Anna, two maids of the household, walked in. Anna held a large box decorated with a paisley design. Estrella went over to the heavy curtains and pulled them back. The bright blue sky and busy town of Port Royal were visible. Elias squinted at the sudden brightness.

“I have a gift for you.” 

Elias turned to look at his father. Weatherby opened the box that Anna held out for him. Elias walked over, and his eyes widened in shock. Inside the box was a gorgeous beige-colored velvet habit. Elias pulled out the justacorps to look at the designs. 

“It’s wonderful father. May I ask as to the occasion?” Elias questioned as he studied the new outfit. Weatherby turned stiff at the question and waved his son off to go and change. Estrella and Anna walked behind the dressing screen with him to help get the justacorps on. Elias independently put on a white dress shirt and the breeches before he allowed Estrella and Anna to help. 

“I did think you could wear it to the ceremony today.” Weatherby finally replied to Elias’s question. 

“Ceremony?” Elias huffed out. The jacket of the habit was tight around his waist compared to the other outfits that he wore. Estrella and Anna indicated for him to suck in as they tried to button the jacket together.

“Captain Norrington’s promotion ceremony.” Elias groaned in annoyance. He leaned back to face his father, who had a happy smile on his face. Elias returned the smile with a glare. Estrella forced Elias to stop and the three went back to their problem behind the screen. 

“Or, rather, Commodore Norrington. His sister has grown into a magnificent woman, don’t you think? We believe she fancies you, you know.” Elias rolled his eyes at his father’s comment. His reply got cut short when Estrella and Anna finally got the buttons closed. He rested his hands on his stomach, and the two maids watched his catch his breathe. Elias knew that he wasn’t on the big side, but the size of the habit seemed wrong. He signaled to the two that he was okay and they grabbed his justacorps.

“Elias? How’s it coming?”

“Difficult to say.” Elias forced out. He winced as the rough fabric dug into his skin. “It’s beautiful, but I think you might have gotten me the wrong size.”

“It is the latest fashion in London.” Weatherby frowned. “I had it tailor made just for you. It must be the sturdy fabric. It will soon mold to your body.” Weatherby dismissed his son’s complaints and turned to the butler. 

“Sir, you have a visitor.” Weatherby nodded and followed the servant out of his son’s room and down the stairs to meet with the expected guest. Down the stairs, a young girl stood with a box in her hands. The girl contrasted with the elegant decorations of the mansion. Her hair was messily put up in a bun, and strands fell in front of her face as she nervously bounced. She wore a tattered, dark blue dress. Burn holes and dirt stained the dress while the left side was tucked up to allow the female movement. She felt out of place in the mansion, even if she knew the people that lived there for years.

A butler walked passed her and gave her a disgusted look. Her pale skin turned red in embarrassment. She looked down at herself and decided to let the skirt down completely to be more appropriate. She sighed and looked around the room. It was decorated differently than when she was last there. She went to the new wall candles, but a voice startled her.

“Ah! Miss Turner.” Weather exclaimed as he walked down the stairs. “It’s good to see you again!” Willa smiled and curtsied in respect to the Governor of Port Royal. She held out the box.

“Good day, sir, I have your order.” Weatherby hurried over to the girl as she walked over to a table. She sat the box down. Weatherby opened it and pulled out a beautifully crafted dress sword in its scabbard. Willa watched as Weatherby pulled the sword out and waved it around to test it. 

“The blade is folded steel,” Willa explained. “That’s gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?” Willa held her hand out. Weatherby looked at the female and shook his head.

“I fear that your master would not want you to harm yourself with the weapon,” Weatherby explained. Willa grimly smiled and nodded. She knew that the man was afraid of a girl holding the weapon. She hated that people thought her weak, but she knew it was better to keep her voice down. Willa saw what had happened to ordinary women if they spoke back to any man.

“If I may direct you. Rest the blade on one finger where it meets the guard.” Willa instructed, and Weatherby did just that. The sword balanced on his finger. Weatherby showed his shock clearly on his face. “Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade.”

“Impressive,” Weatherby stated and put the sword back in its scabbard and then the box. “Very impressive. Commodore Norrington will be pleased. Do pass my compliments on to your master.” Willa’s face had dropped for a split second before she went back to her smile. She had hoped that how she had described it had indicated that she was the creator of the sword. She bit her lip and thought about speaking up about the actual creator, but a movement near the stairs caused her to look over. 

She saw a decorated Elias walking down the stairs. Willa lightly flushed when she thought about how handsome the older man looked. Willa looked down at her dress and cursed herself for not dressing up for a visit to the Governor’s home. Willa always was self-conscious in general, but her emotions peaked when she was near the higher class and especially Elias.

“Elias! You look stunning!” Weatherby declared. Willa nodded as she truly looked at him. His short blond hair was slicked back to show his face. The habit he had on was a beautiful beige color and brought out his eyes.

“Willa!” Willa’s eyes flickered up to Elias’s before they looked away. “It’s marvelous to see you,” Elias told her as he walked towards the two of them. Weatherby’s face showed his displeasure of Elias’s way of speech around Willa. Willa lightly curtsied in respect.

“I dreamt about you last night.” 

“R-Really?” Willa looked at the man, astonished at the confession. She willed her blush back down and watched Weatherby scold his son about the comment. Elias ignored him and kept his eyes on Willa.

“About the day we met. Do you remember?”

“I could never forget it, Mister Swann,” Willa mumbled out. She thought back to when an unseen force suddenly attacked the ship. She remembered the impact of the first explosion and then she was on a boat with Elias. She remembered how he said he would protect her. She mentally scolded herself as she knew it was just a calming phrase at the moment.

“Willa, how many times must I ask you to call me Elias?” He frowned at the younger girl.

“At least once more,” Willa grimaced at her reply. “Mister Swann. As always.”

“Well said!” Weatherby smirked at his son. “There’s a lady who understands propriety. Now, we must be going.” Weatherby took the box in his arms and headed towards the door. Elias straightened his back and smoothed his justacorps. He walked past Willa, stopped, and turned slightly to look at her.

“Good day, Miss Turner.” He stated stiffly. Elias turned back to the door and walked out. Willa followed the group of people to the door. She watched them head down the steps to the carriage.

“Good day.” She lightly called out. As Elias and Weatherby slowly climbed into the carriage, Willa bit her lip. She stared at Elias and forced her insecurities down. She opened her mouth to shout, but the word only came out in a whisper: “Elias.” She sighed and pulled her skirt up to latch it on her belt again. Willa hopped down the steps and headed back to the blacksmith shop to pick up another one of her creations to give to a farmer. 

Inside the carriage, Weatherby turned to his son and glowered at him. Elias shifted so he could glance at his father in return. Elias still mulled over the petty argument he and Willa had. For years he had been trying to get her to say his first name, but she always seemed to scared to even speak with him. He wondered if she even liked him in any way.

“I do hope you demonstrate a bit more decorum in front of Commodore Norrington and Miss Norrington. After all, it is only through their family’s efforts that Port Royal has become at all civilized.” Elias sighed and looked out the window. The carriage hit a hole and sprayed water on one of the men eating their food. He grimaced as he watched the man eat the muddy food. Elias shook his head, as he knew that Port Royal was only civilized where it was important to be civilized.

“Elias! Are you even listening to me?!” Weatherby hissed.

“Of course, father.” Elias glared at his father. “I will show more decorum and become your play doll for the ceremony, father.”

Weatherby’s face turned red with anger at his son’s backtalk. He was about to yell at his son but decided it was better not to start a fight before the ceremony.

“Good,” was all he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

The Caribbean Sea was calm in what seemed like the first time in months. No storms plagued the water and the occupants that used the water for their life. The sun shined down the water and made the usual murky blue to turn into a bright and beautiful green-blue. Near Port Royal, many boats riddled the water as they readied for another adventure or a stop. Near the edge of the bay, on one side, sat the H.M.S. Dauntless with the Blue Ensign floating in the light wind. On the other end of the bay floated a small, damaged fishing dory with one small sail. The boat slowly moved toward the docks of Port Royal determined to stop and rest. On the top of the yardarm was a young man who stared out into the bay.

The man was a nasty mess. His hair was thick and long but dirtied and clumped from years of travel. His skin was matted with dirt and made him appear darker than he was. His clothes were stained with unknown messes and draped over his skin. The man grinned and showed his dying teeth and golden crowns. He looked down at the deck of his dory and cursed. He jumped down into a growing puddle of water. He grabbed a bucket and started to bail water out of the sinking boat.

The man sat down and continued to bail the water. He muttered to himself about a shallow coral reef that damaged the exterior of the vessel. The man threw some water and watched it drop back into the ocean to cycle back into his boat. From the corner of his eye, he noticed something hanging from the rocky promontory of the island. He looked closer and realized that there were three skeletal remains of pirates and a sign that stated: “Pirates - Ye be warned.”

He jumped to his feet and removed his hat to show his respect. He bowed slightly and put his hat on his heart until he passed the gallows. When the gallows left his view, the docks of Port Royal entered it. He smirked and threw the bucket into the ocean. He climbed back onto the yardarm as the boat slowly sank and moved to an open dock. People from all around watched as he hopped onto the sunken boat and onto the dock. The man walked down the wooden platform and past the Harbormaster. The Harbormaster sputtered he saw the ship and turned around.

“What? Hold up there, you!” The Harbormaster marched over to the man, who stopped, “It’s a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock.” The man looked back at where his ship was and saw the small piece of the mast still above the water. He cursed the fates in his head before he looked back at the Harbormaster.

“I shall need to know your name.” The Harbormaster opened up his ledger and held it up for the man to write. The man threw three shillings into the book. The Harbormaster looked up at the man and received a smile.

“What d’ye say to three shillings, and we forget the name?” The man suggested. The Harbormaster looked down at the money and contemplated the idea. The ledger shut on the shillings, and the man’s grin grew large.

“Welcome to Port Royal, Mister Smith.” Smith mentally blessed the easily manipulated man before he started back down the dock again. The Harbormaster turned away from his desk as Smith walked passed it. Smith noticed a small coin bag, shook it, and then pocketed the bag of money. He made it to the land and waited for some soldiers to pass by before he made his way to the other docks. Smith looked down at one of the hidden docks and saw the lonesome Interceptor. Smith knew that he needed that ship and decided to steal it.

He strolled down to the dock and was about to walk onto the boat when two redcoats stopped him. Smith sighed and looked at the marines in front of him. He knew that he could easily manipulate them, but he wanted the commandeering to be easy compared to the other times.

“This dock is off-limits to civilians.”

“I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t know.” Smith placed his hand in praise and pointed at them, “If I see one, I shall inform you immediately.” Smith tried to move around the guards, but they continued to block his path. He pursed his lips and thought about the plan to get the ship. 

“Apparently there’s some high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?” Smith tried to distract the two, but it seemed not to work.

“Someone has to make sure the dock stays off limits to civilians.” The marine with a ponytail stated. Smith gestured to the H.M.S. Dauntless that rested offshore.

“It’s a fine goal to be sure.” Smith shrugged. “Even though to me, a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous. Really.” Smith watched as the two struggled to think of what the word meant. One gave up and replied to him.

“Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough,” The chubbier marine smirked, “But no ship can match the Interceptor for speed.”

“I’ve heard of one.” Smith declared. “Supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable...The Black Pearl.”

The chubbier marine scoffed and stated, “Well, there’s no real ship as can match the Interceptor.” The ponytail marine turned to look at his friend.

“The Black Pearl is a real ship.” The chubbier marine turned and looked at the ponytail marine. The two started to argue about the Black Pearl and whether the Marine had seen the ship or not. Smith walked up the gangplank and hopped onboard the Interceptor. He ran his hand on the railing as he walked towards the wheel. When he got to the wheel, he started to move it and examine the mechanics of the ship. Unknown to him, the two marines settled their argument and finally noticed that he was gone.

“You!” They shouted and ran on board. The two men pointed their bayonets at Smith and slowly advanced on him. Smith held his hands up.

“Get away from there! You don’t have permission to be aboard there, mate!” The chubby marine yelled.

“I’m sorry. It’s just, it’s just a beautiful boat--” Smith stumbled over his words. “--ship.”

“What’s your name?”

“Smith. Or Smithy, if you like.”

“What’s your business in Port Royal, ‘Mister Smith?’” From the tone of the man’s voice, Smith knew that he wasn’t trusted. He smirked when he heard them say they wanted to truth.

“Well, then, I confess.” Jack sighed and walked away from the wheel. “It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out.” The two sailors gawked at Smith before they shook themselves out of it and continued to point their guns at him.

“I said, no lies!” The fatter marine shouted.

“I think he’s telling the truth.” The ponytail marine muttered and glanced at the other one. 

“If he were telling the truth, he wouldn’t have said.” The other replied with an exasperated tone. His face expressed to his friend that the conversation was not well timed.

“Unless, of course, he know you wouldn’t believe the truth even if he told it to you.” Smith watched as the two sailors considered the point he ran across. The two seemed to accept that Smith had told the truth. The ponytail sailor lowered his weapon, but the other kept it up.

“We still need you to get off the ship.” The chubby sailor explained. Smith nodded and sighed in disappointment, even though it was part of his plan. He walked towards the gangplank and was about to hop on.

“How about a story?” Smith asked. He knew that the ponytail marine would talk the chubby marine into allowing one story to be heard. Smith watched the two sailors argue about the idea of a story. In the end, he smirked as the ponytail man won and soon they were back at the wheel. Smith leaned against the wheel and started his story.

He talked about the time he took out Armando Salazar of the Spanish Navy with great detail. It was evident to him that the Marines didn’t believe his stories, but they enjoyed the distraction from the heat of the Caribbean. When he finished that story, the ponytail marine begged for another story of his “adventures.” The chubbier marine tried to stop them, but Smith went into another story of his life. He talked about the time he impersonated a clergy of the Church of England. The biggest story that Smith had their attention with was his old crew’s mutiny. He talked about how he was stuck on the island for weeks until he got two sea turtles with his back hair and rode out into the sea.

“That’s not possible.” The pudgier sailor scoffed.

“Whatever! Another story!” The ponytail marine grinned. Smith smiled back at him. He thought of a weird story that would distract the two for a long time. Smith started to talk about how he was stuck on an island and found out that there was a tribe that lived there. He talked about how they reacted to him being there.

“--And then they made me their chief--” 

A loud splash brought the three men out of their small circle. They turned around to look out into the sea. Smith saw the color of beige as something sank into the water. The waves crashed against the jagged rocks surrounding the body that had fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

A line of soldiers with bayonets stood in a straight line. Not a single man askew from the front. All the soldiers wore red uniforms with black hats that had a white trim around them.Each soldier held a bayonet to his side for the reasons of safety and the show. The soldiers wore emotionless masks as they waited for an order to move.

“Two paces, march!” A lieutenant shouted from the side. The soldiers divided evenly into two columns. At the entrance of Fort Charles, Captain Jameson Norrington stood and waited for the signal to walk. He wore a blue and gold British Navy uniform with a feathered black hat. The powdered wig covered his real hair and showed his status. The eight years aged him well with few new wrinkles and the same taut expression. 

“About face!” The soldiers turned around and faced each other.

“Present arms!” At the last command, the soldiers lifted and tilted their weapons to make an arch. Captain, soon Commodore, Norrington walked through the bayonet arch to Weatherby Swann. The man stood up on the presentation platform and watched the promoted marine move up the stairs. Off to the side of the platform was another one that held the guests of the ceremony. Elias stood next to Jamie Norrington, who grew well the years. Her brown hair was curled into an intricate design and cascaded down onto her rosy dress. Her face was clear of any wrinkles but was drawn tight due to the heat of the Caribbean. She, along with many other females, had a fan and used it to cool herself down. 

On the platform, Weatherby presented the sword and scabbard from the box. Jameson accepted the sword after he had tested the weight and movement. He saluted to Weatherby and the other officers that stood around the platform. Now Commodore Jameson Norrington turned to the audience and saluted. When the soldiers broke away from their positions, the audience knew it was time for chatting. Elias and Jamie stood on the platform and waited for everyone to leave. As they stepped down from the platform, Elias took a look at Jamie.

He knew that the elder girl was a beautiful and loving woman, but he wasn't sure he could accept the impending proposal. Elias remembered when Jamie told him to never change on the ship and sighed lightly. He might have changed some or not at all, but he felt like Jamie changed. She hardly spoke up about her opinion in public anymore, and while most men thought it good, Elias thought that it was not her. The only time he could get her to be herself was when it was just them

“What is it, Elias?” Jamie broke Elias’s thought process. She had stopped and looked up at him when she realized that he was staring. 

“Nothing. I just had a dream about the voyage here eight years ago.” Elias muttered. He knew that the talk of that journey would bring the old Jamie back for a moment.

“Oh~?” Jamie smirked. “Thinking about Miss Turner again, are we?”

“Not anymore.” Elias hissed, his eyes narrowed as he remembered the morning with Willa. Jamie looked up at Elias in shock as she waved her fan around.

“What do you mean? What happened between you two this time?” Jamie lightly groaned with exasperation. She earned a small smile from Elias, but the thoughts in his head brought a frown forth again.

“She seems to not think of us as friends. Ever since we have turned a certain age, she has not called me Elias once. It is always Mister Swann.” Elias explained to Jamie, who nodded in understanding. The two slowly walked towards the parapets of the fort as no one ever went to the wet area. They stood in the small shade of a pillar as they talked.

“Well, she is only a blacksmith’s messenger. I’m very surprised that he gave her a job at all, even though his wife took care of Miss Turner for years. Maybe she feels overwhelmed with this type of life. And she wants to look respectful in front of the Governor. Your father could ruin her life in the snap of his fingers.” Jamie told Elias, but it didn’t seem to get through to him.

“Nevermind,” Elias replied, and the two fell into a calm silence. The chattering of the other gentry was muted by the crashing waters below them. Jamie fanned herself rapidly, the corset too tight on her body. Elias pulled his collar away from his neck. He tried to let his body breathe properly.

“These clothes are horrid for this weather,” Jamie muttered and pressed her hand to her corset. Elias nodded. Before he could reply, Jameson walked toward them. The man seemed happier than usual, now that his title granted him the whole of the fort and the city.

“Ah, Elias, it is wonderful to see you.” The two men shook hands and then patted each other the back. The three old friends stood together in a peaceful silence.

“ I need us to talk in private,” Jameson spoke up again. Elias and Jamie looked at each other. Jamie had no idea what her brother wanted to say, but Elias felt like he knew what it was. The two followed Jameson onto the edge of the parapet’s stone. They stood where the sea’s breeze reached them and cooled them all off.

“I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind.” Jameson turned to the two, his face grim when he looked at Jamie. “This promotion throws me into a problem. I do not believe that I should get married due to the long missions and years I could be gone, but the Norrington family needs a marriage to happen. Our parents agreed to arrange a marriage between Jamie and an excellent man. And you are an excellent man, Elias.”

“What?!” Jamie shrieked, the first to react to the proposal. Elias just gawked at Jameson. He knew that that was what the talk would be about, but he didn’t realize that the who proposal was because the Norrington family was having troubles and his father wanted him to have an elegant lady.

“I can’t believe our parents, Jameson! You should have told me! This proposal is ridiculous! Of course, Elias is not going to accept the proposal, he has--” Jamie stopped herself short as she knew that Elias didn’t even think himself in love with Willa Turner. “Nevermind! I don’t want the marriage to happen.”

“I’m sorry Jamie, but you know that the female has no say in who she is to marry if it is arranged.” Jameson grimaced at his words but stood tall against his younger sister.

“I don’t care about those bloody--”

“Jamie!” Jameson yelled at his sister. “You do not have a say in this! This is Elias’s decision and his decision only! You should be grateful that our father believed him to be an exceptional man.”

Elias watched in shock as the two siblings fought about the marriage proposal. He stood away from the two, near the edge of the stone. Elias could hardly believe how vocal Jamie was about the idea of the plan. He knew that it wasn’t due to it being him, but because she had no clue that the plan was in progress. Elias felt like Jamie should have known about the plan, but he didn’t dare jump in on the fight. Jamie whirled around and stared at Elias.

“You do not even need to think of this proposal. It is a stupid idea, to begin with.” Jamie stated and started towards Elias. Elias, not able to think correctly with the thoughts of marrying Jamie, took a single step back. He watched as suddenly the view of Fort Charles turned into blue skies. He closed his eyes and knew he had fallen. His back felt cold, and his mind went black. Jamie and Jameson watched horrified as their friend fell from the fort.

“I-It’s all my fault!” Jamie shrieked as she watched his body sink into the ocean. Jameson prepared to dive off the cliff, but Lieutenant Gillette caught his arm while others pulled a struggling Jamie away from the edge.

“The rocks, sir!” Gillette exclaimed. “It’s a miracle he missed them.”

“We have to help him!” Jamie shouted as tears fell. She felt horrible for making Elias afraid of her. Jamie felt like she had pushed Elias into a corner with his emotions and caused him to move back physically. She knew that she shouldn’t have thought for Elias on the proposal, but she also knew he was conflicted with his emotions on Willa Turner at the moment. Jamie tried to help him have his thoughts not on a pressured marriage but instead helped him off the cliff.

Jameson looked down once more and hopped off the edge to the ground. He told his men to follow him as he ran down to the docks of Fort Charles. Jamie shook the soldiers off of her and followed the men. Below Fort Charles, the three occupants of the Interceptor continued to stare at the ocean in shock. 

Smith turned to look at the guards and gestured at the water.

“Will you be saving them, then?” He asked. He received two head shakes and an excuse for not being able to swim. “Pride of the King’s Navy, you are.” Smith sarcastically muttered as he started to strip. He threw his hat, coat, belt, and weapons at the chubbier marine.

“Do not lose these.”

Smith then dived into the ocean. He ignored the stinging of the salt water in his eyes and looked to find whoever fell into the sea. Smith broke the surface to breathe only twice before he made it to the rocky part of the sea. He looked down to see Elias. Elias floated down to the ocean floor. Smith pushed through the water and grabbed the man. As he struggled to move Elias up to the surface, the medallion slipped loose from his clothes. The sun rays penetrated the water and hit the necklace right as a boom reverberated in the water. Many onlookers noticed the weird shake in the water, but their attention turned to the sudden storm that brewed above Port Royal.

Smith finally grabbed the justacorps and ripped it off of Elias. With the thick coat gone, Smith pulled Elias through the water to the surface. Smith started to drag Elias back to the docks, and when he did, he shouted for help. The two marines moved to help him haul Elias up and out of the water. As the two Marines moved Elias onto his back, Smith climbed.

“Not breathing!” One of them panicked. Smith grabbed one of the knives and forced them to move. He knelt over Elias, raised the knife, and slit the jacket’s button to get it off of him easily. He threw the jack at the ponytail marine, and they waited for Elias to move. Suddenly, Elias turned and coughed up water, his throat burned from the freezing air.

“I never would have thought of that.” Smith heard one admit.

“Clearly, you’ve never been to Singapore.” Smith’s attention was averted when he spotted the medallion around Elias’s neck. He grabbed it.

“Now where did you get that?” Before Elias could answer, a blade was at Smith’s throat. They all looked up to see Commodore Jameson Norrington, and many of his men with their guns pointed at Smith. Smith looked down and knew the scene didn’t look good. Elias’s clothes were mostly gone, and he hovered over the boy.

“On your feet.” Jameson hissed. Smith slowly got his feet while Elias was helped up by his father and Jamie.

“Elias, I’m so sorry! Are you all right?” Jamie interrogated him while Weatherby wrapped his jacket around his son.

“Yes--Yes, I’m fine---Jamie--”

“Shoot him!” Weatherby declared as he looked at Smith, who looked offended at the sudden attack against him.

“Father!” Elias hissed. “Commodore, do you intend to kill my rescuer?” Elias questioned and moved away from the worried two. Jameson looked at Elias and nodded to his men. They all lowered their weapons. Smith nodded thanks to Elias. Jameson put away his sword and then extended his hand.

“I believe thanks are in order.” Smith looked at the hand, hesitant to touch the Commodore. When the two shook hands, Jameson pulled Smith forward and pushed the sleeve up. He exposed the branded “P” on Smith’s arm.

“Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we -- pirate?” Jameson smirked, and in an instant, half a dozen guns aimed at Smith. Weatherby told them to hang the man.

“Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons.” Jameson ordered. Gillette left the scene to find manacles, and Jameson moved the sleeve further up to show a tattoo of a small bird in flight across the water. Elias watched the two and felt like the man didn’t deserve to die. He had just saved his life.

“Well, well…” Jameson looked up at Smith, “Jack Sparrow, isn’t it?”

“Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir,” Smith, also known as Jack, smiled lightly at the Commodore. Jameson looked over to the bay and then back to Jack.

“Well, I don’t see your ship -- Captain.”

“I’m in the market, as it were.” Jack grimaced as the two Marines walked up to them. One explained that Jack had come to commandeer the Interceptor. The other held Jack’s things out to the Commodore to allow him to look. Jameson looked at the pistol and the belt.

“No additional shot nor powder.” Jameson moved onto the compass. He opened it and watched as it pointed east. Jameson shut the compass and stated, “A compass that doesn’t point north.” He drew the sword from the scabbard and chuckled. “I almost expected it to be made of wood. You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I’ve ever heard of.”

“But you have heard of me.” Jack grinned as Jameson glared. Gillette came back with the manacles to lock Jack up. Jameson dragged Jack to Gillette and watched as the handcuffs were put on. Elias followed them over.

“Commodore, I really must protest!” Elias shouted. “Pirate or not, this man saved my life.”

“One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness.” Jameson whirled around and hissed at Elias. Gillette finished putting the manacles around Jack’s wrists.

“Though it seems enough to condemn him,” Jack stated as he remembered how he got branded as a pirate. Jameson agreed with Jack and told his men to lower their weapons. The instant they did, Jack sighed out a “finally” before he grabbed Elias and wrapped the manacle chain around his throat. The guns were up again, but now Elias blocked them from Jack.

“No!” Weatherby panicked. “No! Don’t shoot!”

Jamie gasped and watched in horror as Jack threatened the man he just saved. Jack turned to her brother and asked for his accessories. Jameson clenched his fist in frustration, but when Jack continued to call for him, he took the things from the guard and held them out to the pirate.

“Elias, it is Elias, isn’t it?”

“It’s Mister Swann.” Elias seethed.

“Mister Swann, if you’d be so kind? Come, come, dear, we don’t have all day.” Elias took the things from Jameson, but Jack grabbed the pistol and forced them to face each other. “Now, if you’ll be very kind?”

Elias, with a murderous glare, started to dress the man. He shoved the hat on his head and forced himself to restrain a punch to the head. Elias pulled out the belt and started to wrap it around the other man.

“Easy on the goods,” Jack smirked. Elias growled and tightened the belt too tight on Jack. He grimaced in pain.

“You’re despicable.”

“Sticks and stones. I saved your life; you save mine, we’re square.” Jack explained and turned Elias back around. The two walked back until Jack bumped against the cargo gantry. “Gentlemen, M'lady, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow.”

With that, Jack shoved Elias into the crowd and cause them not to be able to shoot at him right away. He grabbed a rope next to him and kicked free a belaying pin. The counterweight dropped, and Jack got thrown into the air and the middle of the gantry. Jack grabbed another rope, pushed off, and swung far away from the area.

“Now will you shot him?” Weatherby shouted.

“Open fire!” Jameson order. “On his heels!” 

The men raced after Jack, who landed on a yardarm of a random ship. He noticed a rope that led down onto the dock. He threw the manacle chain over the rope and ran. He slid down the rope and dropped down when he was close to the wooden wharf. Bullets flew as Jack ran and dodged. He made it across a bridge and into the busy streets of Port Royal. The soldiers stopped shooting to keep the civilians safe.

“Gillette!” Jameson spoke up. “Mister Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it.”

Gillette nodded and gathered a search party before he headed off into town. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

Over Port Royal, the storm that slowly grew started to produce a light fog. Groups of Marines marched through the streets, even though their vision got skewed due to the fog and Jack could easily run from their attack. Some checked down alleyways to find Jack Sparrow, but no one could find him. The Marines headed away from the particular area. Jack peeked out from behind a blacksmith statue and watched them leave. He stepped out and headed towards a set of barn doors. Jack checked the sign to make sure it had said "Blacksmith" before he slipped through. He looked around the empty blacksmith’s and smirked. Jack walked down the stairs and reached for one of the many short-handled sledgehammers that were lying around.

A loud noise from behind him caused Jack to jump. He turned around to see the blacksmith knocked out cold in the corner. Jack tiptoed over to the man and started to check how out of it the man was. He poked the man’s chest repeatedly, but all he got in return was a snore. Jack sighed in relief and wheeled around. He shot back around and shouted, but received another snore. Jack shrugged and headed back to the anvil. Multiple times, Jack tried to hit the manacle chain with the hammer and failed. 

He huffed in frustration and looked around to see if there was any other way to get rid of the nuisance. Jack spotted the gears of the mill above him and grinned. A small donkey and the gears connected through chains stood in the middle of the blacksmith. Jack went over to the fire and pulled a welding tool out. The end was red hot from the fire. Jack moved behind the donkey and poked her with the hot end of it. The donkey squealed, jumped, and walked. Jack wrapped the chain around one of the gears.

Slowly the gears moved closer and closer until the chain snapped between them. Jack looked down at his hands with a sincere grin, but he looked back up at a noise. The latch on the door started to move, and he dived for cover. The door opened and entered a young girl with empty boxes and a grim expression.

Willa Turner made a confused noise when she noticed that the mill and the donkey, Jenny, were in motion. She set her boxes to the side and went over to Jenny. 

“Calm down, girl. Nothing’s going to hurt you.” Willa whispered into Jenny’s ear as she patted the donkey. When she stood still, Willa stood up and looked around. Brown, her mentor and technically her adoptive father, was drunk and asleep in the corner like usual. She hated how a disgusting man like that had got her foster mother to marry him. Willa thought of the now deceased woman as she went over to the anvil.

“Right where I left you,” She muttered about Brown and picked up the hammer. “Not where I left you.” Willa looked around and spotted a hat sat on some of her tools. She moved to grab it, but a sword’s flat side of the blade slapped her hand. She took a step back, afraid of whoever it was. Jack stepped out in front of Willa; his sword pointed at her. Jack continued to push Willa back toward the door. Willa glowered when she realized who he was.

“You’re the one they’re hunting. The pirate.” Willa muttered out. Jack tilted his head in confusion as they slowly moved.

“You seem somewhat familiar,” Jack said, “Have I threatened you before?”

“I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates.” Willa huffed out. 

“Ah. Well, then, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you’ll excuse me.” Jack started to move around Willa, but before he could get halfway, Willa grabbed a sword and pointed it at him. Jack’s eyebrows shot up when he saw how brave she was. He noticed that she had none of the sword forms correct. Willa held the sword with two hands and had a different feet placement than what an ordinary swordsman did.

“Do you think this wise, girl?” Jack questioned and gestured to her. “You hardly know what to do with that thing!”

“I know enough!” Willa hissed and attacked Jack. She tried to hit his side with the sword, but Jack blocked it with ease. Jack decided to go along with the fight for a bit and returned her attack. Jack forced Willa to step back with every parry he did, but Willa feinted with her sword and caused Jack to step back in surprise. Willa clashed her sword against Jack and started to respond to the push. Soon they were back in their original spots. 

“You are holding the sword all wrong, lass.” Jack sighed as the two continued to block each other’s attacks.

“Well, sorry,” Willa hissed. “It’s not like anyone would ever want to teach a woman to best a man in sword fighting.” 

Jack smirked, “I would.” Willa had looked at Jack surprise before her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She let up her wailing of her sword, and Jack stood straight. The two stood in silence and waited to see if they could temporarily trust each other. When neither attacked the other, the relaxed a bit.

“First, get rid of that nasty hold. Your sword is an extension of one arm. Only one hand holds it. Usually your dominant hand.” Jack went serious, as he wanted to teach the girl for some reason. Willa looked down at her hands and let her left hand hold the sword. 

“Good, now, there are techniques to the whole thing other than wailing. There’s thrust,” Jack thrust his sword at Willa, who blocked it with her new handle on the sword. “That’s a parry, and then there’s feint, where you fake the thrust. Let’s try some with a reasonable stance.”

Willa nodded and ignored the bad feeling in her stomach. She knew it was wrong to have him teaching her about sword fighting, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to find anyone else. Willa had to take her chance with somebody, even if they were a pirate. Jack suddenly thrust his sword at Willa again, which she blocked. Jack started to call out the three words, and Willa followed the words to heart. The two practiced for what seemed like hours, but it was only a couple minutes.

“You now know what you’re doing with the attacks. I’ll give you that.” Jack complimented the girl. “But how’s your footwork? The thing is to copy what your opponent is doing, but opposite, so you are still facing them head on. I step like this. You step like this.”

Willa looked down at Jack’s feet and followed his exact movements. Jack did the same ones over and over again to have her memorize them. Willa nearly tripped many times, but she kept herself up just in case the pirate decided to use that against her. 

“Good, good. Now without looking down.” Willa nodded and looked straight at Jack. The two walked around each other in synchronicity. The two didn’t speak as they practiced the footwork. When they finished the movements, Jack grinned.

“Splendid! Now we do it with swords.” Jack lifted up his sword, and Willa followed. The two moved with the memorized footwork. The two didn’t clash swords until Willa feinted with her sword and the two started to fight. Jack parried and feinted most of the time with the practice, and Willa caught on quickly. They moved back and forth until suddenly Jack was closer to the door. Jack went to thrust once more, and she blocked.

“Ta!” Jack waved goodbye. Willa watched as Jack headed up toward the door. Angry that he suddenly thought he could get away, Willa started after him. Jack turned to see her coming toward and ran to the door. Willa moved faster and stabbed her sword through the latch. Jack turned and looked at the sword centimeters from his face. He glared at Willa, who had decided to back away to grab another sword. Jack grabbed the sword and tugged, but it wouldn’t budge. He rattled the latch, but the sword forced it to stay still. 

“That’s a fantastic trick. Except, once again, you are between me and my way out even though I taught you.” Jack drew his sword. “But now you have no weapon.”

Willa panicked and grabbed the first thing she touched behind her. She grabbed it and pulled out a sword from the fire. The tip was nearly melted, red and glowing at the tip. The mule shrieked at the color and started to move. The two had watched the machinery move before Jack leaped forward. Willa blocked it and shoved Jack back. Willa moved so that the gear pole closest to her had blocked her from getting hurt. Jack hit the pole a couple of times before Willa blocked him with the sword again. Sparks flew around them as the fresh, and hot metals touched.

Willa forced herself to stay in front of the other exit. Jack lunged at Willa, but she somehow grabbed his wrist and used it to push him away from her. She tried to hit him from the side, but his chains wrapped around her weapon and disarmed her. Willa picked up another sword and pointed it at Jack. He became aware of how many weapons there were when he watched that happen.

“Who makes all these?” Jack asked as the two fought and circled the gear pole. 

“I do!” Willa declared proudly. 

“And you didn’t even know how to fight with them properly?” Jack smirked and grabbed a small ax. “You need to find yourself a boy, love.” Jack watched as Willa’s face contorted into anger at the phrase. He threw something at her head, and she ducked. The two left the pole and started toward the clear area. Jack grabbed another tool and threw it at her again, who ducked and then went to thrust her sword. Jack blocked it. In a panic, Willa grabbed another sword and crossed her swords against Jack. 

“Or, perhaps the reason you make all these weapons is that you already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said man.” Jack glanced down and the backup, “You’re not one of those rare female eunuchs, are you?”

Willa’s face started to glow a bright red in embarrassment and anger at how Jack talked to her. Willa drove Jack backward up a ramp as she shouted, “I make these so that when a pirate comes to Port Royal, the military has the best weapons to kill them with!” She climbed the ramp as well, but when Jack passed the middle, the ramp slid off the wood and broke the small box it was held up by. The slope started roll wildly with them on it. Willa tried to fight with Jack on the ramp, but he used his chain to grab one her swords again. Instead of just the handle, Willa’s hand got stuck in the chain. She pointed the sword up and stuck it in one of the rafters. 

Jack looked up and then moved as Willa started to thrust her sword at him. He stepped down in a panic, but it worked in his favor when one of the boards flew up. It hit Willa in the face and caused her to fall off the ramp. Jack lifted himself up and placed his feet on the rafter. He pulled at the sword with all his weight, but it didn’t budge. Willa smirked and hopped back on the ramp, only for Jack to fall and cause her to fly up. Willa grabbed the beam and stood up. She balanced and headed over to where a bunch of barrels hanged. Jack rolled off the ramp and hit his head on the stone step. Dazed, he got up to his feet to look around for the female. He looked up last second to see Willa had cut a rope. The barrels fell onto the ramp and sent Jack up into the rafters. He hanged onto the beam in front of him before he pushed himself up. The two jumped to opposite beams until Jack jumped and Willa didn’t. The two continued to thrust each of their swords at each other. Willa somehow got the upper hand and disarmed the pirate.

In shock, Jack backed away and hopped down to the stone area near the fire. Willa used a beam to get to the ground faster. Jack looked over at the girl in surprise. He looked around and grabbed a bag full of soot. The smoke blew out of the bag and into her face. Willa sputtered and shut her eyes, the soot got into her eyes and blinded her. She sword get kicked out of her hand. When she wiped away the residue, Jack pointed his gun at her.

“Y-You cheated!” Willa coughed up some soot and glared at him.

“Pirate.” Jack shrugged and stepped toward the back door. Willa grabbed a piece of iron near her and ran to block him from his exit. As she did that, the main doors started to rattle and indicated that marines had heard the problem.

“Move away.” 

“No.”

“Please move!” Jack begged.

“No!” Willa shouted. “I cannot step aside and let you escape.” Willa looked at Jack in shock when she heard him cock the pistol.

“This shot is not meant for you,” Jack said. Willa frowned and was about to reply, but the sound of breaking glass stopped her. Jack fell forward and revealed to Willa that Brown had broken one of his many empty bottles on Jack’s skull. The front door broke down, and Marines filled the blacksmith. Willa watched as Commodore Jameson Norrington walked forward and looked at Jack on the ground. 

“Excellent work, Mister Brown. You’ve assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive.” Willa huffed, and the Commodore glanced at her. She started to regret her plan to keep Jack inside for capture because they did not praise her for the work she did. 

“Just doing my civic duty, sir.” Brown slurred out. Willa rolled her eyes at his voice. Everyone could tell that he was drunk, but no one spoke about it or did anything to help her.

“Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away.” Commodore Norrington told his men and Willa watched as they grabbed the pirate. When the Marines were gone, Brown called for her to clean up the mess she made and fix the doors before she went back to work on the swords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hours later, Jack woke up in the cells of Fort Charles. He looked around the hay riddled cell and noticed that another cell was full of people. Jack sighed and rested his back on the wall. He listened to the men whistle to the key dog that stood there and taunted them. Jack looked to the people full of hope do the same thing over and over again. Jack groaned in annoyance. Some of the prisoners looked at him and went silent for a bit, but then they went back to repeat the same useless thing.

“Come here, boy!” One prisoner whistled and shook the bone they had. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw the dog cock his head to the side in confusion.

“What a nice, juicy bone?”

“You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move,” Jack muttered. “It’s been trained not to.” The other prisoners looked at him again with hatred in their eyes.

“Oh, excuse us if we haven’t resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet!” The main prisoner exclaimed. They all turned back to the dog and continued to wave the bone in front of him. Jack smirked at them and pulled his hat over his eyes. He tuned out the sound of the men and tried to get some rest before he planned his escape.

* * *

Elias walked around his room as his maids started to make his bed for the night. He looked at all the things that he had clumped on his dresser and his chairs. Elias noticed that the room was a mess, but he didn’t want it to be cleaned by the staff. He turned away and walked out onto the balcony. The storm now rumbled over them, but no rain had fallen since the start of it in the mid-afternoon. Elias looked down at the medallion and rubbed it in the dark.

“Excuse me, sir,” Estrella spoke up. Elias hid the medallion and nodded at her before he left the balcony. He watched her close the doors and then shut the curtains. Elias headed toward his bed and sat down. On his nightstand sat a book that he had been reading and he decided to start it again. Estrella helped him move the blankets over his legs.

Instead of reading, he watched Estrella walk over to the fire and grab the bed warmer. She slid it between the sheets and the bed to warm him up for the night. 

“There you go, sir.” Estrella smiled at him, and he gave one back. “It was a difficult day for you, I’m sure.”

“Yes,” Elias sighed and closed the book. “I suspected that Commodore Norrington would bring up the proposal between Jamie and me, but I must admit, I wasn’t entirely prepared for it.”

“Oh, well, I mean you being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying.” Estrella looked at Elias in awe. His mind started to wander off to the thought of Jack, but he forced himself to not think of the disgusting pirate.

“Oh, yes. It was terrifying.” Elias lied through his teeth. Estrella smiled at Elias again as she moved to work on straightening the sheets.

“Rumors been going around,” Estrella glanced at Elias. “That the blacksmith Mister Brown caught the pirate. His worker, Willa Turner, isn’t it? She must have been terrified. It was said that he was attacking her when Brown got him.”

Elias looked at his maid as she continued to work. He thought of Willa and how Jack attacked her. Elias glared at nothing and started to worry about his friend. The memory of her in the morning took the fear and replaced it with anger. 

“Yes, she must have.” Elias gritted out. 

“But, Miss Norrington and you!” Estrella quickly changed the topic away from the pirate. She thought how he reacted was because he was still shaken up due to the attack on him. “Fancy that! That’s a smart match, sir, if it’s not too bold to say.” Elias grimly smiled and thought of Jamie. He thought about how she was completely against having him marry her. Elias knew that Jamie never really wanted to marry in general, but it seemed to him like she was just trying to get him not to be married. He wondered why.

“It is a smart match.” He stated when he realized he still had not replied. “She’s an elegant lady. She’s what any man should dream of marrying.”

Estrella looked up from her work she heard “should.” She thought of how that word meant Elias had another woman in his mind. The maids and butlers would always talk about Elias and what woman he should marry. She, along with some of the men, believed that Elias and Willa should get together, but others thought they would never even date.

“Well, that Willa Turner,” Estrella spoke up, “she’s a fine woman, too.”

“That is too bold.” Elias hissed. 

“Begging your pardon, sir,” Estrella shot out, “It was not my place.”

Estrella left the room to Elias. He picked up his book and started to read the same page over and over again. Elias sighed and decided he wasn’t in the right mind to read. He put the book away and grabbed the chain around his neck. Elias started to study it again, as it was still fascinating even though he had seen it a thousand times. Elias looked up when the room suddenly got darker. The oil lamp’s flame quickly got dimmer and dimmer before the room went dark.

* * *

“Willa, get your ass back to work!” Willa looked up from her sitting position to see Brown glaring at her from the other side of the room. She sighed and stood back up. Willa glared at the man, as he wasn’t doing work either. He had bottles of different alcohol that surrounded him, and half of them were empty. She went over to the fire and pulled out one of the finishing swords. She placed it into a barrel of water and listened to the hissing noise.

“Maybe if you didn’t drown yourself, we would get more customers,” Willa muttered to herself. She knew that he drank to forget about the death of his wife, and her adoptive mother, but he had ruined his life and relationships with others through the coping mechanism. 

“What was that?” Brown growled. Willa glowered and shot back with a “nothing” before she pulled the sword out of the water. Willa walked over to where she sat the new swords. A shiver ran down her spine when she stepped near the window. She felt the tension in the air grow thick by the second. 

Willa opened the window and looked out. After she had checked the alleyway a couple of times by turning her head, all she saw was a cat running away for shelter. She looked up at the sky and noticed that the storm had settled over them. 

“Probably just a storm.” She mumbled. Willa watched as the fog floated through the alleyway and into the main streets of Port Royal.

“Willa! Get back to work!” Brown shouted with his slurred words. Willa shut the window and walked back to her workstation to continue her job. She couldn’t get the feeling of impending doom out of her mind as she worked.

* * *

Commodore Jameson Norrington and Governor Weatherby Swann walked along the stone wall of Fort Charles. Commodore Norrington had the job to monitor the waters from above and monitored the building of the gallows for Jack Sparrow. Weatherby had come along to talk to him about the proposal that he had given his son and his sister. The two were in an awkward silence until Weatherby got the courage to speak up.

“Has my son given you an answer yet?” He asked.

“No, he hasn’t,” Jameson replied. The two had returned to an awkward silence before Jameson decided to tell Weatherby about the bigger predicament with the marriage proposal.

“The thing is, Governor, that my sister is not happy with the plan,” Jameson said. Weatherby looked over at him in shock. He didn’t think that Jamie would have had a problem with it at all.

“Does she not like my son?”

“No!” Jameson exclaimed in worry. “She is very fond of Elias as a friend, and it could grow into something more. But, she is very upset with us for not consulting her. You know how my sister is.”

“Yes, she is very...outgoing.” Weatherby grimaced at how he tried to compliment Jamie’s personality. Personally, he did not believe that the woman had any say in who she married. He and his wife were arranged, as well as his parents and her parents. They did not truly know each other when they were married, but they came to love each other.

“She will come around. She has been given an opportunity to marry someone she knows, and she should take it. She is getting a little on the older side for having children.” Weatherby said. He looked down at the gallows right as Jameson clenched his fist. The Commodore held in his anger at the comment. 

Jameson didn’t honestly think the marriage was the right path to go down. He wanted his sister to marry when she felt like and with who she wanted. It was their parents, who had finally moved out to Port Royal, that wanted Jamie to be married. If she wasn’t to get married, they wanted her as a nun, but Jameson knew his sister was not for that type of life. It took him weeks to convince his parents to reach out to Weatherby and ask for the proposal permission. He at least wanted her to be with someone that she liked as a friend compared to a stranger. He knew that Elias wouldn’t force her to change who she was.

“Ghastly weather, don’t you think?” Weatherby mentioned. 

“Bleak. Very bleak.” Jameson muttered back, his mind still in his thoughts of the proposal. In the distance, he heard a loud boom echo from the right of him. Weatherby seemed to have heard it since he asked about the noise. A loud whistle rang through the sky, and Jameson tackled Weatherby. The wall of the parapet exploded behind them as a cannonball hit it.

“Return fire!” Jameson shouted over the debris.

* * *

An immediate hit to Fort Charles had all the prisoners duck in their cells. The stone vibrated with the constant explosions and firing of the cannons back at the attacker. Jack perked up at the sound of the guns shooting at the fort. He stood up and started toward the window.

“I know those guns!” He stated. Jack forced himself on his toes. He peered through the bars of the window and gasped when he saw a familiar ship; the Black Pearl. He thought he would never see the ship again, even though he was on the search for it at all times.

“It’s the Pearl!” He whispered out. The others looked at him in shock.

“The Black Pearl?” One spoke up and caused Jack to look at him. “I’ve heard stories. She’s been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors.”

Jack laughed at the statement. “No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?” 

The prisoners looked at each other in shock and wonder.    

* * *

Willa slammed a hammer down onto one of the weapons she was making the instant an explosion sounded from nearby. She looked around, confused at the noise. When another explosion happened, she gasped and dropped the hammer on her finger. She hissed in pain and cradled the finger before she ran up to the door. She opened it by just a crack and peeked out to see buildings on fire and the sky flashing red through the fog and smoke. Many villagers were on their way to the fort. Many were screaming and crying in fear.

Willa slammed the door shut and locked when she saw Pirates down the street. She turned to where Brown was asleep from the alcohol. She ran over to him and started to shake him harshly.

“Brown!” She hissed and tried to stay quiet. “Wake up! We need to get out of here!” When the man didn’t wake from the movement, she went with the other plan. She grabbed a bucket of water and poured it over his head. The old man sputtered, finally awake, and glared at the girl.

“What in the blazing--?!”

“Shush!” Willa panicked. “There’s p--” 

Willa felt a large amount of pressure on her side, and suddenly she was on the other wall of the building. She shrieked in pain, as debris from the sudden explosion hit her, and her head hit the stone. Willa started to cough and rub her eyes due to the dust. When the dust finally cleared, she gasped at the sight of the wood and stone piled high.

“Brown!” She shouted. She hissed at the pain throughout her body, but she went over to the pile. Willa fell to her knees and started to dig. She dug and dug until she found the blacksmith at the bottom of the pile. With her hands bloodied from the wood and stone, she dragged him out and far away from the stack. She checked for any injuries, but when she saw none, she sighed in relief.

“I need to find someone to help me move him,” Willa whispered to herself. She may hate him for drinking alcohol all the time and not doing his work, but she didn’t think he deserved to get left in the ruined shop. Willa went to the hole in the building and looked out to see the terror in the streets. She grabbed one of the swords and stepped out into the havoc. Willa watched as a young woman got chased by a pirate. She grabbed a large piece of stone and broke it over the man’s head. She watched as he fell over and seemed to die from the hit.

* * *

 

Jamie looked up from her book. She heard some noises that sounded like explosions for a while and wondered what was going on. She stood up and opened her balcony doors to see Port Royal on fire. Distant screams echoed. She gasped in shock and ran to tell her parents. She grabbed her robe and headed down. Her parents sat in the dining room and stared at the window in silence.

“Mother, father! What’s going on?!” She asked. Her father turned to look at her.

“Pirates are attacking Port Royal. Just stay here. Your brother has everything under control.” Her father explained with a dismissive tone. Her mother sat in silence drinking her tea.

“No way! What if Jameson needs help? What if the town needs help? I’m going.” Jamie declared. Her father shot up from his seat and grabbed her by the shoulder. Her father dragged her away from the dining room and into one of the side chambers.

“You will stay here and follow orders. Am I clear?” Her father hissed. Jamie mutely nodded her answer. Her father smirked and left, satisfied with her reply. The instant the door shut, Jamie went over to the cabinet and grabbed any weapon she could find. She pulled out a knife from one of the boxes and determined it was a real threat. Jamie walked over to the window and shoved it open. She hopped through the hole and started toward the town, determined to help in any way.

* * *

Soldiers scrambled through Fort Charles as cannon fire rained down on it. Weatherby watched as the gallows blew up and thought it was ironic for a moment. He turned to see Commodore Norrington and his men returning the fire. Jameson shouted orders to everyone.

“Site the muzzle flash! I need a full strike, fore, and aft! Mr. Stephens, more cartridges!” Jameson turned to look at Weatherby, who was shocked at all the action around him.

“Governor Swann, barricade yourself in my office.” Jameson hissed out, but the governor just stared at him in shock. “That is an order.”

Weatherby nodded and walked away from the blood and gore of the battle.

* * *

 

Elias looked up from his book when he heard the noises of cannon fire. He stood up and went to the balcony where he saw multiple fires that burned the harbor. He looked down to see shadowy figures near the mansion door. He cursed and ran out of the room and into the foyer. He made it to the steps as the butler went to open the door.

“Don’t!” He shouted, but failed to warn as the Butler fell back -- blood poured from his head wound. Two of the pirates looked up to see him standing there.

“Up there!” One of them shouted. Elias ran back into his room and slammed the door shut. He locked it and turned around to see a terrified Estrella. Estrella grabbed him, and the two moved out of the doorway.

“Sir! They’ve come to kidnap you!” Estrella whispered.

“What?”

“You’re the governor’s son.” Elias sighed when he realized that Estrella was right. Before he could say anything about it, a body slammed against the locked door. Elias grabbed Estrella and shoved her into a hidden corner between a big wardrobe and the wall. Estrella looked at him confused and was about to speak up, but he shushed her.

“Listen! They haven’t seen you. When you get the chance, run to the fort.” Estrella nodded at the information. Elias moved away from the spot as a slam and crack echoed in the room. The door broke as he made it to the other door. The two pirates walked in to see him go into his room. Both followed him toward the door. The long haired pirate shrieked in pain when Elias hit him with the bed warmer pan. Elias went to swing it again, but the wooden eye pirate caught it. Elias tried to get it free, and when he couldn’t, he turned and punched the pirate in the nose. The pirate screamed in pain and Elias released the coals on the head of the pirate. 

“No! No! No! It’s hot! You burned me! Pintel, help!” The pirate shouted to his friend. Elias ran out the door as the two pirates bickered.

“You idiot, Ragetti! You let him escape!” Pintel shouted. “Come on!” He grabbed Ragetti and pulled the lanky pirate out the room. The two watched as Elias ran down the stairs. Ragetti hopped over the railing and landed on the ground while Pintel chased Elias. Elias was about to punch Ragetti again, but Pintel grabbed his wrist. Another pirate walked through the doors to the dining room with a bunch of gold and jewels. The three watched as a cannon ball flew through the foyer and hit him dead on. The impact caused the chandelier to start to fall. Elias yanked his arm out of Pintel’s grasp and ran past the light right before it fell. Pintel cursed the man.

Elias got into the dining room and slammed the door shut. He grabbed a candelabra and forced the door shut with it. He realized that the only weapons were the two swords on the wall. He grinned as he was proficient in sword fighting and grabbed them. He pulled at the hilt, only for the whole decoration to come off the wall. He tried to shake a sword out, but it didn’t work. Elias cursed the decoration. Desperate to shake the Pirates, he went over to a window and opened it to trick them. He ran to a closet and hid right as the door broke open.

Pintel and Ragetti walked through the door. Ragetti headed to the open window and was about to climb out when Pintel stopped him. Elias tried to listen in, but he couldn’t hear the two talk about how Pintel knew he was still here. 

“We know you’re here, poppet,” Pintel said in a singsong voice. Ragetti repeated the last word. Elias watched the two through the crack as they walked around the table near his hiding spot.

“Come out, and we promise not to hurt you.” Elias rolled his eyes at the lie. He knew that the instant they found him, they would knock him out and take him to their captain to start the ransom. He continued to watch through the crack between the doors.

“We will find you, poppet. You’ve got something of ours, and it calls to us!” Pintel smirked and gestured to the closet. “The gold calls to us!”

Elias looked down at the medallion around his neck. He moved to grab it, but the light disappeared in front of him. Elias looked up to see an eye in the crack.

“Hello, poppet.” The doors flew open. Pintel pulled his gun out and pointed it at him, but wasn’t able to shoot.

“Parley!” Elias shouted. He remembered the pirate code he studied years ago. His father only allowed it when he thought he was going to hunt pirates, but then banned it once he realized it was a sick fascination. Pintel looked at him in disbelief.

“What?”

“Parley! I invoke the right of parley.” Elias breathed out. “According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain!” Elias explained with no fear. Pintel glared at the boy.

“I know the code!” He shouted back.

“If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm--”

“To blazes with the code!” Ragetti roared and drew his dirk, ready to stab Elias. Pintel grabbed Ragetti’s wrist and stopped him.

“He wants to be taken to the Captain,” Pintel hissed out, “and he’ll go without a fuss. We must honor the code.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* If you are not comfortable with any sort of non-consensual writing, there is a scene that has that material. If you want to skip it, it ends after the second horizontal line. I will give a summary in the bottom notes.

Jamie walked through the eerily silence part of Port Royal. She couldn’t see anything in the fog, but she continued forward in case someone needed help in the area. Her hair was messily put up into a ponytail, and her white nightgown and robe were muddy and torn at the bottom. Her slippers were no more, only seen as chunks of dirt on her feet. Jamie held a knife for protection. She knew that it wasn’t the best idea to be about, but her brother and the soldiers were too busy to help the townspeople.

In the distance, Jamie could hear the screams, explosions, and laughter from the attack. She wanted to find the main streets, but her back way approach had started to get her lost. She decided to turn back around and head toward the actual entrance to the town, but then something stopped her. A loud scream echoed through the alleyway, near her. She gasped and ran toward where the scream came from.

* * *

Willa slowly moved through the streets of Port Royal and tried not to get found by the pirates. Her head still pounded from the pain of the explosion, but she forced herself to keep up. Willa needed to find someone to help her get Brown to the fort for medical attention. She ducked when a cannonball hit a wall near her. She watched as a hanging sign swung down from the impact and hit something into a shop. She winced and prayed that it was a pirate, not one of the villagers. Willa continued and looked through the smoke. 

She gasped when she was Elias being forcefully escorted by two pirates. She was about to follow them to help Elias, but a hand wrapped around her waist and her mouth. Willa struggled against the mysterious attacker as he led her deep into the dark alleyways of the town. She watched as the light of the main roads disappear, and only the moonlight lit the alleyways. Willa shrieked through the hand when she noticed something happen to the hand when they passed through the moonlight. Willa struggled in fear and bit one of the fingers covering her mouth.

“Bitch!” The man hissed and loosened his grip on her. She kicked his shin and ran to get away from the attacker. Willa sprinted through the maze of alleys. She turned corners and hopped fences to lose the obvious pirate. Willa stopped when she reached a dead end. She cursed herself for being so stupid but listened to any footsteps. When she heard none, she sighed and relaxed. She decided to climb the wall that made it a dead end. Willa started up the wall when she felt something grab her ankle and pull her down. She screamed in pain when she hit the ground and looked around to see the pirate grinning down at her. Willa kicked the man and shoved him. He passed through the moonlight and Willa shrieked again when she saw him turn skeletal. The man stumbled out of the moonlight and turned back into a human. He fell to the ground, and Willa used it to move passed him. 

Willa screamed when he grabbed her legs and pulled her back to the ground. She tried to crawl away from the cursed pirate, afraid of anything happening. She continued to cry out for help and struggle against the man.

“Hold still, whore!” The pirate hissed and yanked her closer to him. Willa started to sob as she struggled under the man. She flailed her legs and hoped to kick him where it would hurt the most. The pirate continued to try and grab her arms, but she moved them too much to get caught. Willa screamed and cried out for help.

“Slut!” The pirate roared and slammed his fist down on Willa’s head. Willa had screamed in pain before she went silent. The pirate looked down at the limp girl and noticed that she had blacked out. The pirate grinned and lifted himself up to get better access to her skirt. He started to move the skirt up right as Jamie turned the corner and saw the scene. Jamie nearly gasped but kept silent as the pirate didn’t notice her. Jamie moved quietly behind him as he struggled to get Willa’s pantaloons off her legs. Jamie lifted her knife just as he looked up and stabbed him in the back.

Jamie watched the man fell onto Willa from the stab. She rolled the body off of Willa and started help the girl. She redressed her with the pantaloons and the skirt. Right as she began to pull the girl up to carry to the fort, she noticed something in the corner of her eye. She turned to see the man get up with no pain etched on his face.

“H-How?!” Jamie whispered and pulled Willa into a dark corner. She knew she needed to be quick or he would attack her. Jamie kept her eye on the dazed pirate as she tried to lift Willa up. The man stood up in the moonlight and Jamie screamed when she saw a skeleton standing where the man stood. Jamie covered her mouth when she realized she just gave away her position. The skeleton turned to look and seemed to grin with its broken jaw. The skeleton walked toward her place and stepped out of the moonlight. The pirate was now flesh again.

“My lucky day.” He chuckled and grabbed Jamie. She swung her hand up to punch him in the face, but her fist was grabbed and twisted it at an awkward angle. She shrieked in pain and struggled to get it out of his grasp. His other hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. She moved her knee up and kneed him in the crotch. He hissed and loosened his grip for a second.

“Not this time.” He exclaimed and tightened it as he coped with the pain. Jamie shrieked and tried to struggle away from him. The man pulled her away from Willa’s unconscious body. She got thrown to the ground. Jamie tried to get up, but the pirate shoved her back down and hovered over her. She cried out and tried to punch the pirate. He grabbed her head and forced her to kiss him. Jamie nearly retched at the smell of decaying flesh on the man and tore away from his grasp.

“Help!” She screamed as she struggled. The pirate grabbed her struggling legs and pulled them apart. Jamie screamed as loud as she could to get anyone’s attention. The pirate sighed in annoyance and slammed his fist against her cheek. Jamie stilled in shock, which allowed the pirate time to get the advantage. He forced her legs around his waist so they couldn’t hurt him while he grabbed her hands with one hand. With the other, he pushed Jamie’s nightgown up until she was bare from the was down.

The pirate started to fumble with his belt. Jamie laid still, afraid of being hurt anymore by the pirate or killed in an attempt to escape. She sobbed as she felt the man fumble with his pants. Suddenly, the heat of the man above her was gone. Jamie looked up to see Willa standing over her. She pushed herself up to see the pirate against the wall with a sword embedded in his chest. 

“Th-thank yo--” Jamie tried to speak up, but her nausea caught up with her. She turned to the side and puked up everything in her stomach. Willa watched, uncomfortable and afraid of the supposed dead man against the wall. Willa gasped when Jamie fell back to the ground, unconscious from the fear. Willa ignored the aching in her body from the attack on her and grabbed Jamie. She lifted the older woman and started to run out of the alley toward the main streets. 

“You whores!” Willa winced and continued her trek. She ignored the screams that came from the cursed man and made her way to the streets and then to the fort.

* * *

Jack dived to the other side of the cell when he noticed a cannonball coming straight for the wall. The cannonball went through the other cell and exploded the wall. Debris and pieces of rock flew into his cell and almost hit him. He looked up to see the hole that guaranteed freedom. He groaned in annoyance when he saw that only a small piece of his wall broke. The other prisoners started to escape through their giant hole. He watched them escape while he was stuck to die.

“My sympathies, friend,” A prisoner said as Jack looked through his tiny hole. “You’ve no manner of luck at all.”

Jack watched them descend the rocks that held Fort Charles up on the cliff. In resignation, he turned back and sat in front of the cell door. He looked around to see that the dog was under one of the benches, scared. The key ring still was in his mouth. Jack looked for the bone and found it close to him. He stretched and grabbed it before he held it out in front of him.

“Come on, doggie, it’s just me and you now,” Jack muttered and shook the bone for the dog. He fell humiliated doing it, but he knew it was the only way to escape now. “It’s you and old Jack, come on..get over here..”

The dog perked up at Jack’s voice. He climbed out from under the bench and stood up. The dog tilted his head in confusion but seemed like he wanted the bone from Jack more than the other prisoners.

“That’s a good boy, come on! A bit closer, a bit closer.” The dog slowly walked to Jack. “That’s it, that’s it, doggie. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur.”

As if the dog knew what the words meant, the dog whined and backed away from the cell. Jack called for the dog to come back as he bolted down the hallway and took the keys with him. Right as the dog turned the corner, the door up the stairs opened, and a marine fell to the bottom. Two pirates stepped down the stairs.

“This ain’t the armory!” One shouted. Jack looked at them and grinned, as he remembered them from years and years ago. The other pirate stopped the first one from leaving and pointed at Jack.

“Well, well, well,” The pirate grinned, “Look what we have here, Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrow.” The smile fell, and the pirate spat on the ground in disgust. Jack grimaced and wiped his face as some hit him.

“Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a god-forsaken island, shrinking into the distance.” Twigg chuckled and turned to his partner. “His fortunes aren’t improved much, right Koehler?” 

“Worry about your fortunes, gentlemen,” Jack smirked at the two. “The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers.”

Koehler and Twigg glared at Jack when he said that. Koehler lashed out and grabbed Jack by the throat through the bars. The arm went through the moonlight, and Jack gawked when he saw the flesh hand turn skeletal. He looked at the two pirates.

“So there is a curse. That’s interesting.” Jack choked out before Koehler shoved him backward. Jack watched Koehler pull his hand away and have it turn back into flesh.

“You know nothing of hell.” Koehler hissed out. He turned back to Twigg and ushered his toward the door. Jack looked down at his hand in wonder.

* * *

Willa gasped in tiredness as she made it up the steps of Fort Charles. She ran up the hill to the fort in the manner of minutes after she left the alley and the pirate. She ignored the feeling of disgust inside her and headed to the medical area. Soldiers and nurses scrambled throughout the fort as the wounded and dead sat in the small room. A nurse looked up when Willa walked through and gasped when she saw Jamie limp in her arms.

“What happened to Miss Norrington?” The nurse asked as she helped Willa take Jamie to an empty bed. She looked at the pale face of Willa and knew that the girl wouldn’t tell her if it was too horrifying. The other nurses looked over at them. All of them liked Miss Norrington, as they treated her better than most of the soldiers, so the nurse decided that it would be best to put Jamie in a room alone.

“No, no, I change my mind.” The nurse exclaimed as Willa started to put Jamie down. “We’ll take her to a private room.” Willa nodded and followed the nurse down the hallway to the only empty private room that the nurses had at the moment. The other rooms had been filled with too gruesome injuries and deaths of the soldiers. Willa went to a bed and laid the unconscious Jamie on the bed. She made sure the girl seemed comfortable in her sleep before she pulled the covers over. Willa, still in shock from what happened, sat down in a chair.

“Get Commodore Norrington,” Willa muttered out as the nurse brought in supplies. The nurse nodded and headed back out. She went over to one of the marines and whispered that into his ear. The soldier nodded and ran off. He ran all the way to the wall of the fort where Jameson was giving orders to the soldiers.

“Commodore!” The soldier shouted out. Jameson turned and looked at the man in annoyance. “The nurses need you at the medical area.”

“Don’t they know I’m busy?” Jameson hissed out as another cannon fired on the ship.

“It’s your sister. Something happened to her.” The soldier whispered to him. Jameson’s face with pale when heard it. He turned to Lieutenant Gillette and left him in charge. The soldier had Jameson follow him back the nurse that told him what to do. She left one of the injured soldiers to another nurse and had Jameson follow her. He feared the worse as they walked down the private medical rooms.

“She’s in there.” The nurse muttered. Jameson nodded and opened the door. He sighed in relief when he saw that Jamie had no physical wounds on her body. He walked forward only to see Willa sitting in the visitor chair. The young girl’s head was resting on her hands, and it looked like she was crying.

“What happened to my sister, Miss Turner?” Jameson asked. Willa shrieked in surprise and looked up. Her eyes were red from crying, but her face was pale and full of fright. Willa stood up and frowned.

“I-I’m so sorry, Commodore!” Willa cried out and turned to look at Jamie. “I-I found her being sexually attacked by a pirate. I k-knocked him out and stopped him from doing anything too drastic to her. I came here straight away.” Willa muttered and hugged herself. Jameson knew that Willa wasn’t telling the whole truth, but he wasn’t going to force her to tell him anything.

“Thank you, Miss Turner. You should lay down. You seem like you need to rest.” Jameson explained and watched Willa nod. She shuffled over to the bed. Jameson turned to his sister and stood at the edge of the bed. He forced the tears back as he thought of his younger sister being touched by a pirate. The door opened and a nurse walked in.

“Nurse,” Jameson nodded, and the two left the room. Jameson whispered to her, “My sister was sexually assaulted and needs to be checked mentally and physically when she wakes up. Miss Turner did not say anything about herself, but from the way she is acting, she needs to be checked as well.” The nurse nodded and headed to the main rooms to get the medical supplies for Willa. Jameson moved down the hallway and out of the medical area to continue to help against the attack on Fort Charles.

* * *

Elias sat down on one of the longboats that the pirates used to get onto Port Royal without docking. Pintel and Ragetti had sat in front and behind him before they started to row towards the unknown ship. Elias remembered the ship from eight years ago when he was on the voyage from England. Elias thought about how Willa was connected to the ship and wondered if they wanted her as well. He knew, even if they weren’t on the best terms at the moment, that he would never allow them to go near Willa. Elias looked on the deck to see a shadow standing near the helm with a monkey that slowly climbed the form. 

He grabbed the rope ladder that the pirates stopped in front of. Elias climbed the rope until he was onboard the pirate ship. Many pirates looked at him with things Elias could only describe as murderous lust. A large African man walked towards him, Pintel, and Ragetti as they finally made it to the deck.

“I didn’t know we were taking on captives.” The African man stated. Elias ignored the intimidation he felt from the man’s sheer size.

“He’s invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa,” Pintel explained. Elias stepped forward and started to speak.

“I am here to negotiate--” Before Elias could even finish his thought, the man punched him in the face. Elias stumbled back but caught himself. He hissed in pain and grabbed his cheek. He was about to talk back to the pirate about hurting him while he invoked the right of parley. 

“You’ll speak when spoken to!” The man was about to punch him again, but a smaller hand grabbed the man’s wrist. An older female glared at the first mate of the ship. The woman was too beautiful to be a pirate in Elias’s eyes. She seemed only ten or so years older than him, but her bright blue eyes told him a different story. Her long auburn hair curled as it fell over her pirate clothes and jacket. She stood as tall as some men, but her stature expressed dominance over even the tallest on the ship.

“And you’ll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley,” The lady stated. The African nodded, and she let go of him. She turned to look at Elias and smiled, showing her silver and gold teeth. The monkey on her shoulder mimicked her and revealed that he had silver and gold teeth as well.

“My apologies, sir.” Elias looked at her and realized that the woman was Captain Barbossa.

“Captain Barbossa,” Elias breathed out after he had realized he took to long, “I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal.”

“There was a lot of long words in there, sir, we’re not but humble pirates.” Barbossa chuckled lightly before her face turned serious. “What is it that you want?”

“I want you to leave. And never come back.” Elias hissed, and when the pirates laughed, he glared at them. Barbossa had stared at the man before she started to laugh with her crew. 

“I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request,” Barbossa replied as she calmed down. “Means no.”

“Very well.” Elias sighed. He pulled the medallion off of his neck and walked over to the side of the ship. He held it over the water and watched as all the pirates went quiet. “I’ll drop it.” He threatened them.

“My holds are bursting with swag.” Barbossa frowned and glared at him. “That bit of shine matters to us, why?”

“It’s what you’ve been searching for. I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England.” Elias explained. He watched as Barbossa’s demeanor changed from the facts. 

“Did you, now?” Barbossa tried to show that she didn’t care, but Elias could see right through her lie. Elias shrugged and moved his hand out farther over the water.

“Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there’s no point in me keeping it.” Elias let go of the chain, and the medallion started to fall out of his hand. The Pirates lunged forward in fear.

“No!” Barbossa shouted and caused Elias to grab the chain again. Barbossa glared at him as she realized his trick, but chuckled at how good he was. “You have a name, mister?” She asked through her laughter.

“Elias--” Elias frowned and knew it was better not to say his name. He thought of the trip and spoke before he could reconsider the idea. “--Turner. I am a butler in the governor’s household.” Elias knew he said the right name when all the pirates started to reach to the name Turner. He wondered why Willa’s name with the medallion was so important to the Pirates.

“Mister Turner!” Barbossa exclaimed and walked up to him. “And how does a butler come to own a trinket such as that? A family heirloom, perhaps?”

“I didn’t steal it if that’s what you mean.” Elias snapped and frowned at his lie. Barbossa rubbed her chin to dramatize her decision-making. She grinned and looked Elias straight in the eye.

“Very well. You hand that over, we’ll put your town to our rudder and never return.” Barbossa declared. Elias hesitated due to a feeling but decided he had no choice but to accept. He held out the medallion and placed it in Barbossa’s hand. The monkey snatched it from his owner’s hand and retreated behind her.

“Our bargain?”

Barbossa turned away and nodded to her first mate. The man started to shout for the others to start preparing to leave. Elias’s eyes grew wide when he realized that they weren’t going to allow him back on land. He watched Barbossa walked away and followed her.

“Wait!” He shouted, but she didn’t turn around. “You have to take me to shore! According to the code of the Order of the Brethren --”

Barbossa turned around at the facts and glared at him. She hissed out, “First! Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement, so I ‘must” do nothing. And secondly: you must be a pirate for the pirate’s code to apply. And you’re not. And thirdly, the code is more of what you’d call guidelines than actual rules.”

Barbossa grinned and watched as her crew grabbed Elias by the arms. Elias struggled against the man as they started to drag him toward the ship’s cabin. She shouted at him as he was hauled off.

“Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Mister Turner!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The *Warning* scene was with Willa and Jamie. The two were nearly raped by a pirate, but they saved each other.
> 
> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

A nurse headed down the hallway of the private medical rooms. She ignored the cries and screams of the grotesquely wounded due to the attack the night before. She sighed and stopped in front of one of the quiet doors. She opened the door and pulled her cart through. Last night, Commodore Norrington told her that the two women in the room were raped and needed medical examinations. She had intended to do Miss Turner that night, but when she walked in with the right medical supplies, Willa was fast asleep on the bed. She put the cart in the corner and frowned when both of the women were still asleep.

“Ugh…” A noise came from the main bed. The nurse looked over to see that Jamie Norrington had started to move around and showed that she had finally woken up. Jamie looked around in confusion. She never remembered going to bed due to the attack that night. She looked at the actual room and realized that she was in a medical room. A nurse stood in the corner. When she looked to her side and saw Willa, images from that night flooded her mind. She gasped and sat up when she remembered the sexual assault. Tears simultaneously started to fall as she recalled the event. 

“Miss Norrington, I’m Nurse Patricia. Your brother has sent me to do an examination on you.” The nurse smiled kindly and stepped forward, only to stop when Jamie flinched. “I mean you no harm Miss. All I need to do is look for some external injuries and then ask you some questions.”

Jamie stared at the nurse, still mortified that her brother knew of her weak moment. She felt disgusted with herself for almost getting raped. She started to think how her parents probably thought of her as a whore and she began to feel like that.  Nurse Patricia watched as Jamie’s face morphed into the emotions of humiliation, sadness, and anger. Jamie sighed and ignored the feelings of how she was dirtied and not worth any man’s time. Before she could answer Nurse Patricia, Willa stirred next to them. Willa looked at the two and gasped when she saw Jamie awake.

“Jamie, you’re okay!” Willa exclaimed. She sighed in relief when Jamie nodded at her. Nurse Patricia stood up and walked over to Willa. The movement put Jamie on edge, but Willa rested a hand on her leg to calm the girl down. Patricia sat down next to Willa.

“Miss Turner, Commodore Norrington told me to do an examination on you and his sister.” Patricia watched as Willa nodded.

“Okay,” Willa stated. Jamie looked up and turned to look at Willa. She couldn’t believe that the girl was able to allow someone to touch her due to what happened to her last night. Jamie watched as Willa showed all the known injuries she got from the attack on Port Royal. Willa’s blistered hands were wrapped up, her thighs bandaged, and her head got checked for bleeding. When Nurse Patricia finished, Willa looked over at Jamie, who looked at them with near tears.

“Jamie, it’s okay. She won’t hurt you.” Willa said in a calm voice. Jamie bit her lip and looked away from them before she nodded. Nurse Patricia did extensive work on Jamie and checked more places than she did with Willa. Jamie was bandaged up. When all the wounds were found, Nurse Patricia left the girls to go and write a report of the two. The two girls sat in silence for a moment before Willa spoke up.

“Thank you, for, you know, helping me.” She muttered out.

“No need for thanks,” Jamie replied. “If you didn’t wake up, only the Lord knows what would have happened next. I might be patched up physically, but I think I won’t ever be mentally. Are you all right?”

Willa looked down at her bandaged hands. She thought about the answer she would give Jamie. Willa felt completely fine when she searched through her thoughts. She didn’t understand why her mind was clear and her heart didn’t ache at the memory. She looked back up to see a worried Jamie.

“Oh, sorry, I’m okay.” Willa shrugged. Jamie frowned and took a look at the girl. Her eyes were red from crying and bags formed under them. Her skin was paler compared to the usual she saw. Jamie felt like Willa was not okay.

“Please, talk to me about it. About how you feel.” Jamie pleaded. Willa looked up at the girl in bewilderment. She didn’t understand why Jamie cared for her so much. Willa knew that they had helped each other, but Jamie had her problems to take care of.

“Seriously, I'm all right,” Willa stated and stood up, and anger had started to boil underneath when Jamie’s face showed distrust in her wears. “I’m not lying! I don’t feel anything from that attack.” Willa grabbed the handle of the door and yanked it open. She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Willa sighed and wondered where the anger came from. Some of the nurses looked up but went back to their work when they just saw her. Willa smiled when she realized that only that one nurse knew the story. 

As she walked down the medical hallway, she looked at all the soldiers that were injured. She somehow made it out of the medical area with no nurses stopping her. She gasped when she saw how ruined Fort Charles’ exterior was. She looked at the stone on the ground and suddenly remembered a crucial memory. She recalled Elias being dragged away by some pirates. Willa panicked and ran to find Commodore Norrington to tell him what she saw.

She found him, along with Weatherby Swann, Lieutenant Gillette, and a couple of sentries. They were around a desk with a map of the Caribbean on it. She ran up to the group and ignored the looks that many gave her. Commodore Norrington had glanced at her before he went back to the map. She lightly sighed when he didn’t bring up the night before.

“They’ve taken Elias!” She exclaimed. Weatherby Swann looked up and sighed.

“Guards, please escort Miss Turner out.” The two soldiers went up behind Willa and went to grab her. She shoved the soldiers away from her when fear ran through her body. She looked at them in shock, not knowing why she was afraid of the British Marines. Commodore Norrington watched the event happen and sighed.

“We have to hunt them down!” Willa shouted. “We must save him!”

Weatherby turned to look at the girl with desperation and anger in his eyes. “And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my son, please share it.” Willa went silent as she had no idea where the pirates would have taken Elias. One of the guards behind Willa spoke up.

“That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl.”

“Mentioned it, is more what he did.” The other guard said and shook his head. Willa had looked at the two before she turned back to the main group.

“Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him! He can lead us to it!” Willa hoped that the men would listen to the idea.

“No, the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Ergo, they are not his allies.” Jameson sighed, glanced at Willa, and then turned to Weatherby. “Governor, we will establish their most likely course--”

Willa glared at the men. Anger started to build up from the people’s rambling and how the Navy had allowed something like kidnapping to happen. The anger released from her as she slammed her hand down on the table and shouted, “That’s not good enough!” The Commodore looked over and sighed. He walked around the table and gave her a look of sympathy.

“Miss Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a female. This is not the moment for rash actions. I know you care for Mister Swann, but do not make the mistake of thinking you’re the only person.” Jameson went up to Willa and gestured for her to follow him. The two walked away from the rest of the group and out of earshot. When they made it to the broken gallows, Jameson turned and looked at Willa.

“Miss Turner, are you okay?” Jameson questioned. Willa looked up at him in shock. She couldn’t believe that the Commodore had asked her that. She nodded in reply and ignored how his eyes showed that he didn’t believe her. “The nurses must be looking for you. You shouldn’t be out of the medical area yet. I mean no offense, but if even if you think you are okay, you might not be. Please go back and do not worry about Elias. We are doing as much as we can.” Willa agreed to the idea of going back to the medical area, but she was adamant that she was fine.

Jameson smiled lightly and walked back to the group. She stared at him for a bit before she shook her head. Willa didn’t believe that they were doing all they could to help Elias by standing in front of a map. Willa started back down to the lower levels of Fort Charles, but she went past the medical area. Willa walked out of the fort and started down to her house in the town. 

Willa made her way to her house, somehow untouched from pirates or cannonballs. When she made it to her room, she grabbed some of her men clothing and changed into them. Instead of a dress, she wore a loose white shirt and pants with a sword belt to hold them together. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt like she was looking at a different person. She shook her head and put her boots on.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” She whispered as she made her way to the remains of the blacksmith. As she walked there, she made her plan. Her plan involved a crime against the government by breaking Jack Sparrow out of prison and having him help her find the other pirates and save Elias. She took one of the less beaten swords from the empty smithy and started back up to the fort. When she made it there, she bypassed the medical hallway again and went for the cells. At the doorway of the cells, she took a deep breath and walked in. The only cell that had not gotten destroyed had Jack Sparrow lying in it.

“You, Sparrow!” Willa shouted and stood in front of the cell. 

“Aye.” Jack lifted his head to look at her. 

“You are familiar with that ship?” Will went to gesture to the outside. “The Black Pearl.”

“I’ve heard of it,” Jack replied and let his head fall back down.

“Where does it make berth?” Willa questioned. Jack sat up and looked at Willa in shock.

“Where does it make--? Have you not heard the stories?” Jack asked and got a head shake in reply. “Captain Barbossa and her crew of miscreants sails from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It’s an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is.”

“Where is it?” Willa frowned.

“Why ask me?”

“Because you’re a pirate.” Willa hissed and spat the word pirate out. Jack looked at the girl and studied her. He watched as her demeanor shifted from courageous to slightly uncomfortable. 

“And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?” Jack questioned as he wanted to know why she was even there. “Tough world for a woman.”

“Never!” Willa shouted, blushed, and muttered, “They took Mister Swann.”

“Oh!” Jack grinned. “So it is that you’ve found a boy. I see. Well if you intend to brave all, hasten to his rescue and win good sir’s heart, you’ll have to do it alone, love. I see no profit in it for me.”

Willa looked at Jack and then turned to the cells. As she rubbed the metal, she stated, “I can get you out of here.” Jack looked at her in surprise before he scoffed at the idea.

“How’s that? They key’s run off.”

“I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges.” Willa went over to one of the wooden benches and picked it up. She placed the leg of the bench in two holes. “With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free.”

Silence fell over them. Willa watched as Jack thought about her. She ignored the slightly uncomfortable feeling that settled in her stomach and waited for the man to speak again. Jack studied the girl through the silence.

“What’s your name?” Willa looked at Jack.

“Willa Turner, why?” She asked, but received no direct reply.

“That Willa would be short for? Named after someone?” Jack continued to question her.

“It’s short for Willamette. And I’m named after my father, William.” 

“Ah hah.” Jack pushed himself up. “Well, Miss Turner, I’ve changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your lover boy. Do you have an accord?” Jack stuck his hand out between the bars. Willa looked down and grimaced. She doubted herself for a second, but then placed her hand in his and shook it. Jack watched as Willa shuttered after the handshake.

Willa pulled the bench down and caused the door the creak loudly. The pressure caused the door to rise, fall forward, and crash to the ground. She pushed the bench to the side and allowed Jack to move through the opening.

“Hurry, someone will have heard that,” Willa declared, but watched as Jack went to his stuff and his pistol. She remembered the fight they had yesterday and spoke up about it. “Why bother with that? You could have escaped if you killed me, but you weren’t willing to use it.” 

Jack turned and pointed the pistol at Willa, who took a frightened step back. “Are you advising me that was a mistake? When you’ve only got one shot, it’s best to wait for the opportune moment. That wasn’t it. Nor was this.” Jack grinned at Willa. Willa glared at Jack and shook her head.

“Whatever. Come on.” Willa muttered and walked away. Jack watched the young girl go ahead and wondered what caused her to change from the innocent girl he met the day before to a hardened woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

Jameson sighed as he walked down the many stairs of Fort Charles. After hours of the same nonsense spouted from Governor Weatherby Swann, the group had finally come to the consensus of what to do to find Elias. He cared for the younger boy like a brother, but the thought of what happened to his sister overpowered the emotion. Jameson nodded at every soldier that saluted to him as he headed to his sister and Miss Turner’s private room. He had an inkling that Miss Turner did not listen to his suggestion.

The Commodore opened the door slowly to see only a small oil lamp lit. The oil lamp sat on the bedside table and on the covers of the bed was his younger sister. Jameson looked around and confirmed that Miss Turner was not there. He went over to the bed, and when a loud creak sounded, Jamie jumped up from her resting position. Jamie started to scream in fear, but when she saw it was her brother, she stopped.

The Commodore opened the door slowly to see only a small oil lamp lit. The oil lamp sat on the bedside table and on the covers of the bed was his younger sister. Jameson looked around and confirmed that Miss Turner was not there. He went over to the bed, and when a loud creak sounded, Jamie jumped up from her resting position. Jamie started to scream in fear, but when she saw it was her brother, she stopped.

“Jameson..?”

Jameson smiled grimly and sat next to his sister in the bed. He touched the oil lamp and turned the crank, so the flame grew. When he became comfortable, Jamie rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. The two sat in a long silence; the only noise came from the nurses and patients outside of the room.

“I’m--” Jameson turned and looked at his teary-eyed sister. “I’m so sorry! You have so much more important things to worry about than me! The whole town is in ruins as well as Fort Charles!”

“Jamie, right now you are the most important thing.” Jameson quickly explained. He grabbed his sister’s hands and turned to look at her completely. Tears streamed down her face and made her eyes blotchy with red. Her skin was a sickly pale, nearly the same color of the various bandages wrapped around her arms.

“No, I’m not! Some innocent people are dying! I was just a stupid girl that went out during a pirate raid wearing only a nightgown, and I thought I could help in some stupid way.” Jamie sobbed. Jameson rubbed his hand on her back and kept her from curling up in a fetal position. He needed her to express her emotions to help her move along in the recovery.

“You were not stupid; you were just trying to help the townspeople while I was working with the Fort,” Jameson explained, but Jamie didn’t listen to him.

“This attack was all my fault! If--”

“No, it isn--”

“--I didn’t leave the house in a nightgown, none of this would have happened. That pirate would not have thought that I wanted it. I wouldn’t feel disgusting. I wouldn’t be disgusting. I don’t deserve to--”

“Don’t deserve to what, Jamie?” Jameson exclaimed and shut his sister up. Jamie looked at him in shock, as she rarely saw him have genuine anger. “Jamie, if you did not leave the house at all, Miss Turner would have had much worse done to her. You saved her. That pirate is the one at fault. You are a beautiful and intelligent woman. You are braver than any man I know.”

Jameson huffed and cupped his sister’s face in his hands. Jamie stared at Jameson and tried to look anywhere but his eyes. She didn’t believe a word he said. When she finally looked into his eyes, she saw that there was no lie inside the blue. Jameson let go of her head, and the two went back into silence.

“I…” Jameson looked over at Jamie. “Thank you, Jameson.”

Jameson smiled and patted her head like when they were younger. The two went back into the silence. A loud bell through the fort that signaled to Jameson that his presence was needed at the docks. Jameson sighed and stood up to leave when he remembered something.

“The pirates have kidnaped Elias,” Jameson stated, and Jamie gasped. “We leave on the Interceptor later this day.”

“We?” Jamie questioned.

“Yes, we. The crew, lieutenants, myself, and you.” Jameson explained. “I know that you care for Elias and would want to help. Someone is packing your essentials for you, so you relax until I come and get you.”

“Thank you,” Jamie mumbled out, in awe that she was finally allowed on another journey. Jameson started to the door. He opened it but stopped when Jamie shouted out his name.

“Yes?” He turned to look over his shoulder.

“I love you.” Jamie smiled.

“I love you too.” Jameson grinned and left the room. He shut the door behind him and started towards the Interceptor to help with the loading.

* * *

Willa walked through the back ways of Port Royal. She glanced behind her every couple of seconds to make sure that Jack was still there. She didn’t trust the pirate too much to stay with her now that he was out of the jail, but it seemed like he had truly kept his word. Willa continued down the near black walkways until she realized that they were near where the attack happened. She stopped and turned to see that the dead end was empty. Willa frowned and looked at the sword on the ground near a small hole in the wood.

“Those pirates…” Willa muttered. Jack looked up and glanced at where she had stared. He looked at her confused and made a noise to catch her attention. Willa looked over at the pirate and sighed.

“I saw...something from those pirates last night,” Willa explained.

“What?”

“A pirate attac--I saw a pirate attack someone.” Willa quickly shaped the story not to include her. “The pirate stepped into the moonlight and turned...skeletal. His flesh was gone, only bone, hair, and clothes.” Jack tried to speak up, but Willa interrupted him. “Nevermind. I must sound crazy.”

“You do sound crazy.” Jack agreed but shook his finger. “Both those pirates are cursed, love.”

Willa stared at Jack for a moment in shock before she started to move again. The two walked in complete silence until they got to the sandy beach of Jamaica. Jack stopped Willa and pointed toward the soldiers. Jack waited until the soldiers crossed the bridge and snuck beneath it. Willa quickly followed him and looked passed the man to see that there were dozens of fishing boats that rested on the beach nearby the Interceptor.

Many soldiers and crewmembers moved across the docks above them. Willa watched them load the Interceptor and sighed as she realized that they were on the search to find Elias. She slightly regretted her rash action, but ignored her emotions and looked at the Dauntless that loomed in the distance.

“We’re going to steal a ship?” Willa whispered and then pointed at the Dauntless. “That ship?”

“Commandeer.” Jack sighed and gestured to the Interceptor. “We’re going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term.”

Willa nodded and checked to see if anyone could see them. She looked back to the pirate to see Jack with a sour expression. She frowned at it, as she did not like how he openly stared at her.

“What?” She hissed.

“One question about your business, girl, or there’s no use going. This boy? How far are you willing to go to save him?” Jack asked, surprised that Willa answered with no hesitation seconds later.

“I’d die for him.” Jack nodded and stated that there were no worries anymore. The two left the under part of the bridge and ran into the palm trees. Willa and Jack moved along and watched as soldiers ran through the sand. Willa gasped when Jack ran to one of the fishing boats and crawled under it. The ship sank back down and made it look like he wasn’t even there. After another group of soldiers had run pass, Willa went to the boat and did the same thing as Jack.

“This is painful.” Willa hissed, but only got a shush in reply. The two listened to the sound of more footsteps near them. When the sound was gone, Jack and Willa lifted up the boat and headed toward the water. Willa took a deep breath in fear as their feet touched the water. She did not believe the idea Jack had would work. She watched the water begin to rise. Willa sighed in relief when they reached the bottom and a small pocket of air, from her neck up, remained.

“This is either madness or brilliance,” Willa exclaimed as she looked at the water.

“It’s remarkable how often those two traits coincide,” Jack muttered. Willa nodded, and the two started their way toward the Dauntless. The two walked in silence until Willa suddenly cursed. Jack looked back to see what the commotion was. Willa stepped in a crab trap and now tried to shake the trap free. Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head as the trap stayed around her leg.

“Just let it be,” Jack stated. Willa glared at the back of his skull. The two made it near the Dauntless, far away from the docks. Jack turned to Willa and held the boat lightly.

“Take a deep breath and let go of the vessel,” Jack warned Willa. The two gasped for breath and then swam to the top of the ocean. When Willa broke for water, she grabbed the trap and yanked it. Jack watched in amusement as the girl cursed when the buoy of the trap kept bouncing off her while she untangled the trap from her clothes. When the trap had gotten undone, Willa let it drop to the bottom of the ocean.

Jack grabbed the side of the Dauntless and started to climb it slowly. Willa followed his precise movements until they made it to the railing. Jack pulled his pistol out, and Willa followed suit with her sword. The two slowly headed to the middle of the ship. Jack quickly walked down the steps and cocked his pistol.

“Everybody stay calm; we’re taking over the ship!” Jack shouted, and Willa watched as the men laughed at them. Lieutenant Gillette turned and looked at them with a smug expression.

“This ship cannot be crewed by a man. You’ll never make it out of the bay.” Lieutenant Gillette earned a glare from Willa as Jack pointed the pistol at him.

“Son. I’m Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?” The men froze in fear when they realized that the gun was loaded and ready to shoot. Jack shouted for the crew to get off the ship. Willa watched as the team climbed on the lifeboat and then sent them down. Jack turned to Willa and told her to do something with the ropes to make it look like they were about to set sail.

* * *

Jameson stood by the Interceptor as he watched the crewmen stock the ship and prepared for launch. Jamie stood nearby in her comfortable dress and talked to her friends that she was to leave behind. Jameson smiled at how his sister was slowly able to talk to more people. Before he could go to her, one of his officers shouted his title and pointed to the ocean. Jameson pulled out a brass telescope and opened it. He trained it on a longboat full of his Dauntless crew and Lieutenant Gillette.

“Sir, they’ve taken the Dauntless!” Gillette shouted repeatedly. Jameson moved his telescope to the Dauntless. He sighed when he saw Willa Turner and Jack Sparrow prepare the Dauntless to sail.

“Rash, Turner, to rash.” Jameson shut the telescope and muttered, “That is, without a doubt, the worst pirate I have ever seen.”

He turned to his crew and started to shout at the team to launch the Interceptor. Jameson told Jamie to stay on the dock, who reluctantly agreed. Jameson ran onto the Interceptor, and the fast ship started to set sail to the Dauntless.

* * *

Jack stood up from the wheel and threw a long cord overboard. His face relaxed when he did that, but Willa stood nervously nearby and stared into the ocean. She noticed that the Interceptor started to move toward them.

“Here they come.” She muttered, and Jack smiled. The two watched as it made its way over to the big ship. When it was close enough for boarding, Willa followed Jack to the front of the ship and hid from sight. The Interceptor stopped next to the Dauntless, and ropes and a gangplank connected the two. Jameson walked over the plank and onto the Dauntless.

“Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!” He ordered.

When Jack saw that the Interceptor was empty, he signaled for Willa to grab a rope and swing over. The two got to the Interceptor, and Willa started to cut the ropes while Jack went to the wheel. The gangplank fell into the water, and then Willa heard shouts from the Dauntless. She winced as a sailor fell into the water.

“Thank you, Commodore!” Jack shouted. “For getting us ready to make way! We'd've had a hard time of it by ourselves!”

The soldiers on the other ship started to shoot at Jack and missed horribly, almost hitting Willa instead. She squeaked and fell to keep the bullets away. Jameson seethed on the inside as he watched the Interceptor start to move away, but calmly said, “Set-top sails and clear up this mess.”

“With the wind a quarter astern we won’t catch them--”

“I don’t need to catch them, just get them in the range of the long nines.” Jameson hissed and walked up to the wheel. “I’d rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate.”

Behind him, the steersman tried to turn the wheel, but it wouldn’t budge at all. “Commodore! He’s disabled the rudder chain, sir.”  
Jameson sighed and started to rub his temples. A migraine began to form as he watched the Interceptor dwindle in the distance.

“That’s got to be the best pirate I’ve ever seen.” The officer next to him stated with some degree of admiration.

“So it would seem.”

* * *

Willa glanced at Jack, who had started to tighten a line. She looked down at her sword and began to sharpen it. She looked at him once more before she thought of how he started to help her. She knew that he only helped her because of her name and now that he was alone with her, she needed to know why.

“When I was a little girl living in England,” Willa spoke up and caught Jack’s attention. “My mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here for my father.”

“Is that so?” Jack muttered. Willa frowned and stopped her action. She followed the pirate up to the wheel of the ship. When Jack didn’t say anything, she continued.

“My father. Bill Turner? At the jail--” Willa huffed and glared at Jack. “It was only after you learned my name and my father’s name that you agreed to help. Since that’s what I wanted, I didn’t press the matter. I’m not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father.” Jack stared at the girl for a while and looked at every feature she had the reminded him of Bootstrap Bill.

“I knew him.” Jack shrugged and took the wheel. “Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill.”

“Bootstrap?” Willa questioned.

“Good man, good pirate. I swear you look like him.” Willa’s heart stopped when she heard the word pirate. She remembered the one gift she got from her father, a medallion that looked like a pirate medallion, but she couldn’t believe her father was a pirate. Willa knew her mother would have never fallen in love with a disgusting pirate.

“It’s not true.” She glared. “He was a merchant sailor, my mother said so. A good, respectable man who obey the law.”

“He was a bloody pirate!” Jack shouted, “A scallywag!”

Willa turned red with anger when Jack continued to insult her father’s name. She pulled her sword out and leveled it at Jack. “My father was not a pirate! Do not abuse his name!”

“Put it away, love,” Jack warned and touched the sword to move it out of the way. Willa moved it make in front of Jack.

“In a fair fight, I’d kill you.” She hissed out. Jack rolled his eyes at the childish behavior. He grabbed the wheel and turned it hard. The sail boom whipped around and slammed into Willa’s chest. Willa gasped and held onto the pole as it swung off of the ship and over the ocean. Her sword fell onto the deck as she scrambled for leverage. Jack picked it up and pointed it at her.

“Let me back on!” Willa shrieked and glared at Jack as she held onto the pole.

“Now as long as you’re just hanging there, pay attention.” Jack ignored her screams. “The only rules that matter are these: What a man can do and what a man can’t do. Or, in your case, woman. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can’t. But pirate is in your blood, love, so you’ll have to square with that someday. Now me, for example, I can let you drown…”

Willa looked at Jack alarmed at the piece of information.

“But I can’t bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy?” Jack turned the wheel again, and the boom swung back. Willa dropped on the deck, and before she could move, Jack pointed her sword at her. “So can you sail under the command of a pirate?” Jack flipped the sword and offered the hilt to Willa. “Or can you not?”

Willa looked at Jack. She could hardly believe that someone was treating her like everyone else and not like a damsel in distress. She smiled in satisfaction and grabbed the sword from him. Jack helped her up and patted her back.

“So, Tortuga?” She spoke up as she realized Jack told her where they were going.

“Tortuga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This edited chapter might not be the best. I just restarted my editing process, so I don't know if my writing stayed the same. Bare with me.

 

By nightfall, The Interceptor slowly drifted toward the docks of Tortuga. Willa watched as the dimly lit village grew with every inch and sighed. She tried to feel excited about the fact that they were getting closer and closer to Elias, but no emotion could press through her numb self. Only anger was able to appear, but she couldn’t understand why. The ship made a jolt and knocked Willa out of her thoughts. She looked to see that Jack had thrown the anchor overboard and caught it against a coral reef. Willa grabbed her sword and walked over to him.

“Why did we stop?” She questioned. Jack headed over to the lifeboat and gestured for her to help him push it over the side. 

“Ships get stolen all the time at the docks, savvy? We need to keep this ship as far away as possible.” Jack explained. Willa nodded, and the two flipped the wooden boat over the edge. They watched as it splashed in the water. Jack hopped down the ladder and into the vessel before Willa climbed down. The two rowed to the rocky beach and docked their tiny boat there. Jack laughed and took a deep breath in before he started to talk about Tortuga. Willa made a disgusted face at the man. The two climbed the rocks until they made it to the outskirts of the port town. Jack continued to ramble on as they walked down the muddy street. 

Willa looked around in disgust at the port town. Even though Port Royal had the sick and filthy side of the town, Willa never thought she would have seen the polar opposite of her home. The governor had willingly turned the city over to the pirates and let them run wild. She watched as some painted ladies walked down the street opposite of them. They waved at some men, who started to fight over their beauty and “use.” Willa scoffed as she watched pirates throughout the streets drink their lives away with the excess beer and rum.

“More importantly,” Jack exclaimed, forcing Willa’s attention away from the town, “It is indeed a sad lot that has never breathed deeply the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?”

Willa watched a certain pirate drink his rum while he petted a donkey with painted ladies swooning over him to get his money. She grimaced at the sight and said, “It’ll linger.”

“I’ll tell you, mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted,” Jack shouted and some people nearby toasted to what he had said. Willa rolled her eyes at the statement. She thought how no women would truly want to live a place like Tortuga for their whole life and that the painted ladies just need money, not their love. A redhead in a scarlet dress looked over at them as they walked. Willa watched her walk over to Jack and forced him to stop.

“Scarlett!” Jack yelled right before Scarlett lifted her hand and slapped the pirate hard. Without a word, Scarlett walked off. “Not sure I deserved that,” Jack muttered to Willa, who sighed. As she sighed, a blonde man wearing more makeup than Willa would in her lifetime strutted up to them.

“Ghislain!” Jack smirked, but he and Willa noticed that the Ghislain man wasn’t happy to see him.

“Who was she?” He pointed at Scarlett, but to Willa, it was evident that the man knew who he was. Jack looked at him sheepishly before Ghislain slapped him and stalked off himself.

“I may have deserved that.” Jack sighed as Willa nodded. She followed the pirate through the crowd of people. As they walked, Jack continuously stole from the others around him. He gave her a cane that he took. Willa looked at the rod in confusion but continued to follow Jack.

“We should escape this wretched pit as quickly as possible.” 

“With a crew…” Willa added to the sentence. Jack stopped and thought about the addition for a second and looked back at her.

“Ah, yes. Well, it just so happens that you know the man who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in all Tortuga.” Jack explained as they moved through the doors of The Faithful Bride. Willa stuck the cane in one of the men’s hands and walked in after him. They passed through the inn all together and went out back. Jack gestured to the two buckets of water near the pigs' pen. She gave one of the buckets to him and watched as he threw it on the pigs. Willa walked closer to see that there was a man in the pen - a familiar man. She recognized the old man as Gibbs, the sailor that always tried to scare her before he mysteriously disappeared. Gibbs sputtered and roared in anger.

“Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!” Gibbs shouted and wiped his face, only to see Jack. “Mother’s love, Jack! You know better than to wake a man when he’s sleeping. It’s bad luck!”

“Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it.” Jack smiled. “The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it, while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking.”

Gibbs sat there and tried to comprehend what Jack had said to him before he nodded, “Aye, that’ll about do it.” Jack helped Gibbs to his feet, and Willa grimaced at the smell permeating from the man. Willa threw her water at Gibbs, who gasped and sputtered again.

“Blast it; I’m already awake!” Gibbs shouted.

“That was for the smell.” Willa huffed and plugged her nose. Gibbs was about to retort when he shrugged as he thought of it as a fair point. The three of them walked back into the bar, and Jack went to get some drinks. Willa was told to stand near the small room that Gibbs and Jack were to use while they talked. When Jack came back, he told her to keep a sharp eye before he sat across from Gibbs. Jack set the two tankards down and took a swig.

“Just the one.” He reminded Gibbs as he went to drink.

“Best make it last, then, eh?” Gibbs smirked and took a dainty sip. “Now, what’s the nature of this venture of yours?”  
Jack leaned forward and made Gibbs do the same as he took another sip.

“I’m going after the Black Pearl.” Gibbs started to choke on his drink. “I know where it’s going to be, and I’m going to take it.”

“Jack!” Gibbs coughed out, his throat clear of the alcohol. “That’s a fool’s errand. You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl.”

“That’s why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew.”

“From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, she’s not a woman to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one.”

“Well, then I’d say it’s a very good thing I’m not a fool then, eh?” Jack chuckled before he took another sip of his drink. The two sat in silence for a minute as Gibbs thought it over.

“Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up her ship to you?” Gibbs questioned.

“Let’s just say it’s a matter of leverage, eh?” Jack jerked his head toward Willa. Willa stood just out of earshot with a painted lady, who was rambling on and on about the trouble of being in the lady business. Willa allowed the woman to talk, as it allowed her to forget that many men were leering at her and making her feel disgusting. Gibbs shook his head at the sight, confused at what he was supposed to be seeing. Jack jerked his head again. Gibbs looked to see that it was only Willa that he could be on about.

“The girl?” Gibbs questioned.

“That’s the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child.” Jack grinned. “Savvy?”

Gibbs' eyes widened over the edge of the tankard before he sat it down and mused, “Is she now? Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I’ll find us a crew. There’s bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you.”

“One can only hope!” Jack lifted his tankard in a toast with Gibbs following suit. “Take what you can.”

“Give nothing back!”

The two clinked their tankards together and drank the rest of the alcohol. When they finished, they slammed their cups down on the table. The loud bang caused Willa to squeak and jump. She turned and looked at the two men with a glare. Gibbs looked at Jack, both wide-eyed at how the girl jumped. When she gave up and turned back, Gibbs spoke, “The kid’s a bit of a stick, isn’t she?”

“You have no idea.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should not be editing this right now, to be honest. I have a narrative essay about my first time reading Percy Jackson and how it changed my life due by Sunday. I haven't even started it. Whoops.

The Black Pearl slowly moved across the calm Caribbean sea, no one on deck as the time to feast had arrived. Elias Swann looked out the side window of the captain’s cabin. He watched as the black water reflected the sky and showed specks to represent the stars. As the ship moved, the frozen water lightly rippled and distorted the dots. A loud slam echoed behind Elias and brought him out of his thoughtless staring. He turned to see the two pirates who took him to the ship. He sighed when he saw that Pintel was holding a blood red box.

“You’ll be dining with the Captain, and she requests you wear this.” Pintel shoved the box in Elias’ hands. The governor’s son opened the present to see a habit of the same color. Elias looked up and glared at the two pirates.

“Well, you may tell the Captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to her request,” Elias smirked and went to turn around again. Pintel and Ragetti chuckled at his response and forced him to look at them again.

“She said you’d say that! She also said if that be the case, you’ll be dining with the crew and you’ll be naked.” Pintel’s voice changed to a sing-song tone. Elias glared at the two disgusting men and shoved the box in their hands. Elias started to unbutton the habit and the grins on the men's’ faces melted. 

“Fine.” Elias hissed and was about to start undressing when Pintel and Ragetti didn’t move. “Leave.” He shouted and watched as the two men scurried out of the cabin. Elias began to change into the three piece habit once he knew that no one was in the room with him. Outside of the chamber, Pintel and Ragetti ran to a hole in the wooden wall of the cabin. Pintel allowed Ragetti to have the first look, but then shoved him out of the way after a quick second.

“Give me a go, give me a go!” Pintel looked through the hole to see that Elias was already dressed in the relaxed habit and now facing their way. Elias had heard whispering in that direction and noticed that there was a hole in the wall. He moved over to the side where the hole couldn’t see. Ragetti moved Pintel out of the way but looked through the hole with his wooden eye.

“I can’t see nothing! I can’t see nothing!” Ragetti exclaimed and caused Pintel to sigh in annoyance. Elias, on the other side of the wall, grabbed a fireplace poker near him and stabbed through the hole. Ragetti’s eye popped out of the socket and rolled away from the peeping toms.

“Ow! Me eye!” Ragetti shouted and scrambled for the wooden sphere. “Don’t let it drown! Don’t let it drown!” He continued to crawl after it but stopped when a boot stepped on the wood. Ragetti looked up to see the captain’s first mate Bo’sun along with the other pirates holding food.

“If ye like, I’d be happy to nail it in place.” The African glowered at the man. Ragetti thanked the man, but when he went to grab the eye, Bo’sun pressed down. The eye rocketed out from beneath the boot and caused Ragetti to chase it again. When he caught the sphere, he stood up and cleaned it before he popped it into his socket. Pintel joined Ragetti, and they watched as the other pirates walked the food trays into the cabin. Elias looked up when the doors opened. He continued to sit in his seat as the pirates placed an elegant dinner on the table. After the men lit the candles and the room was empty again, Elias went over to the dining table.

“Butler or not, it suits you.” Captain Barbossa’s voice rang through the wooden room and caused Elias to jump slightly. He looked over to see the older woman and noticed that she had cleaned up during the time he was locked in the cabin. Elias looked down at his habit and grimaced.

“Dare I ask the fate of its previous owner?” Elias questioned and earned a smirk from Barbossa.

“Now, none of that. Please,” Barbossa gestured for Elias to sit. Elias stepped toward one of the chairs and pulled out before he sat down. Barbossa grabbed the back of the chair and pushed it in. “Dig in.”  
Elias looked at the food in front of him. He knew that all the food in front of him was from his hometown and that some families were starving due to the pirates. He placed his fork and knife on the empty plate and pushed it forward. Barbossa sat down and looked at his gesture with a smirk.

“I will not eat what you stole from people who needed this food,” Elias explained and ignored the aching in his stomach for nutrition. Barbossa sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

“There’s no need to be princely and try to impress anyone. You must be hungry.” Barbossa smiled sweetly at the male. “I won’t tell people you ate this, I promise.” Barbossa joked as if they were little kids. Elias stared at her for a moment before he grabbed the leg of the animal and started to eat. He placed a piece of bread on his plate and started on it in between the meat.

“Try the wine,” Barbossa spoke up. Elias looked at the goblet with suspicion, but grabbed the cup and took a swig before he went for some more bread. Barbossa watched the man eat and lifted her hand to show a green apple.

“And the apples. One of those next.” She urged. Elias looked up at the apple and at the lady to realize that she and her monkey were watching him eat. He dropped his food in shock as he thought himself so stupid to trust a pirate’s food.

“It’s poisoned.” He whispered, only for Barbossa to laugh.

“There would be no sense to be killing you, Mister Turner.”

“Then release me!” Elias shouted. “You have your trinket. I am of no further value to you!”

Barbossa opened her hand and let the medallion shin before she dangled it from her fingers. Barbossa chuckled, “You don’t know what this is, do you?”

“It’s a pirate medallion.”

“This is Aztec gold.” Barbossa grinned and shook her head, “One of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies.” Elias stared at Barbossa in shock at the discovery of what the medallion was. “But the greed of Cortes was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from the stone chest shall be punished for eternity.”

“I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa,” Elias scoffed.

“Aye!” She shouted and sighed. “That’s exactly what I thought when we were first told of the tale! Buried on the Island of the Dead what can’t be found except by those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest, inside be the gold, and we took them all.” Barbossa grabbed the apple from earlier and stared at it longingly. Elias frowned in confusion as to why Barbossa was telling him the story.

“We spent them and traded them and frittered them away. On drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize -- the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed, Mister Turner. Compelled by greed we were, but now we are consumed by it.” The monkey screeched during Barbossa’s pause and caused the Captain to turn away. As the monkey climbed onto the pirate’s shoulder, Elias snuck a dinner knife under the table.

“There is one way we can end our curse,” Barbossa explained as she petted the monkey, who then jumped off her shoulder again. “All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye we have the final piece.”

“And the blood to be repaid?” Elias tensed at the words.

“That’s why there’s no sense to be killing you yet.” Barbossa grinned and held out the apple. “Apple?”

Elias brought his hand up and slapped the apple out the pirate’s hand. He shot up and brandished the stolen knife in defense as Barbossa stood up as well. Elias shoved the chair back and tried to run to the door, only for Barbossa to stop him in his tracks. Elias retreated to the table and used the piece of wood as protection. The two moved around the table, either trying to grab or run away from the other. When Elias moved Barbossa to the far side of the cabin, he started toward the door. Barbossa caught up to the man and grabbed his arm. Elias shoved his hand forward in defense and watched as the dinner knife slid into the Captain’s chest.   
Barbossa looked down at the knife in her breast, unaffected by the piece of metal. Elias watched as she sighed and pulled the blade out with little effort. No blood spilled on her white shirt, only on the knife. 

“I’m curious.” Barbossa hissed out. “After killing me, what is it you’re planning on doing next?” Elias, still in shock, back away from the captain and through the door. The moonlight blinded him, and he blinked to adjust. Elias gasped when he saw what was happening on the ship’s deck.

The pirate crew of Hecuba Barbossa worked on the floor as if it was daytime, but the human flesh had seemingly rotted away from their bones. Only the skeleton held their clothes up, and their hair was hanging on by sheer will. Elias started to walk to the side of the boat, but a pirate grabbed his habit tail and threw him into the turning capstan. On the sticks were two pirates who played the violin and squeeze box to entertain the fellow crew. Elias allowed the capstan to move him until he was able to get away. 

Elias tried to maneuver around the ship to safety, but a pirate shoved him into the main cargo hold of the vessel. He landed on an extra sail, only to get thrown back up as if he was as light as a feather. As he started to fall back down, a skeleton swung and grabbed him. The two landed on the deck by the ship’s wheel. Elias took shelter on one side of the wheel and spun it. The skeleton’s head was knocked back by the rotating handles. Elias watched as the pirate pulled it back into place and took the opportunity to hide. He sighed in relief as he took safety under the stairs. A skeletal monkey dropped in front of him and startled him out from under the cabin.

Elias tried to get back into the cabin and try to find an escape there, only for Barbossa to grab him and hold him. She forced him to look at the skeletons working on the ship. “Look!” She shook him. Elias looked at the moon and back at the motionless skeletons. All of them stared at him.

“The moonlight shows us for what we really are!” We are not among the living, and so we cannot die -- but neither are we dead!” Barbossa shouted as she spun Elias around to face her. “For too long I have been parched of thirst, and unable to quench it! Too long, I have been starving to death and haven’t died!” Elias slowly started to back up, and Barbossa followed him. “I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea. Nor the warmth of a man’s flesh.”

Barbossa’s hand reached out to touch Elias and slipped into the moonlight. Elias flinched away and watched as Barbossa’s full body turn into a skeleton dressed in rags.

“You’d best start believing in ghost stories, Mister Turner. You’re in one.” Barbossa grabbed a wine bottle from a nearby case, uncorked it with her teeth, and started to drink it. The wine ran through her jaw and rib cage, staining the bones and clothes. Elias darted around the captain and into the cabin. As Elias shut the doors behind him, Barbossa hurled the bottle at the wood and watched it break. She turned to her men and started to laugh. The crew joined in.

“What are ye looking at?” Barbossa switched back to her sober self. “Back to work!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Description of Graphic Rape (Italics)

_Willa walked through the back streets of Port Royal as she dropped off the multitude of swords and tools that men had ordered weeks ago. When the sun was at peak position, the ordinary streets of the village were busy with merchants, soldiers, and carriages, so Willa chose the more accessible route. The smell of feces and urine burned her nostrils, but she ignored the familiar scent. She would always pick the smell over the busied streets, primarily when the sun was out after weeks of rain. Willa looked up and smiled at the clear blue sky. The young girl turned another corner into an alleyway that led into the main street._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure stood in the dark. Willa looked back to the figure, but nothing was there. She shrugged and brushed it off as a figment of her imagination as she continued on her way. When she made it to the main streets of the village, she looked around to make sure that no one would get blocked by her quick trip across the street. She had to get to the farmer’s merchant to give him his orders and to get their share of the money. She was surprised to see that no one was on the street. She stepped out of the alleyway, and suddenly a person ran into her._

_“Oh! Sorry!” Willa muttered an apology. The man looked down at her with a horrid grin and walked away. Willa stared at the man, his appearance familiar, but not in any way she could remember. She looked back to the street and became confused at how busy the road was after the interaction. She shook her head and headed out into the street. Willa glanced at the people for a moment and realized something._

_“What the hell?” Willa whispered. She dropped the bundled weapons in her hands. The instant they hit the ground, all the people turned to look at her. The same feature, the same grin on a dozen people, stared at her. She shivered and felt violated. Suddenly, gunshots, explosions, and screams rang in her ears. The amount of noise became unbearable for her and forced her to cover her ears and crouch down. To try and minimize the pain, Willa shut her eyes._

_“Stop!” She screamed, and the noises did. The only sound she heard was the echo of her plea. Willa opened her eye and saw only black. Willa cried in fear. She felt as if she was floating in the abyss, but her feet stayed put on the ground. The black was endless. She backed up and prayed to God to have her regular world back. It felt like miles of her backing up, but only seconds later Willa ran into something. Willa became stiff as a board but turned around to see what she ran into._

_The man. He stood behind her with the same grin. A flash of light hit him, and his body turned skeletal. The light flickered in and out, which turned him from human to skeleton over and over. Willa screamed and turned back around. She ran away from the monster, but something grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She hit the watery, black abyss and everything went silent. She felt hands on her body that tried to grab her clothes and rip them off. Her mouth open, throat raw, but no noise came out. Memories of a familiar scene flashed through her mind as she struggled away from the feeling. She felt the hands lift her skirt up and pull her pantaloons off._

_“Hold still, whore!” A deep voice echoed through the silence._

A hand touched Willa on the arm and terrified, she sat up and swung at whoever was there. A curse rang through the lower decks, and Willa felt when someone hit the ground. She opened her eyes to see Jack Sparrow with his face in his hands on the ground. The memory of the dream disappeared from her mind, and she gasped at what she had done.

“My goodness, woman!” Jack shouted at her from the floor. Willa scrambled out of the hammock and went over to the pirate. She helped him up and forced him to move his hand from his cheek.

“I-I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me!” She exclaimed after she made sure that he wasn’t hurt. Jack rubbed his cheek as he stared at the girl, confused more than she was.

“You were screaming louder than a banshee, so I came to check,” Jack muttered and dropped his hand. “I didn’t expect to get punched instead. What were you dreaming of?”

“I…” Willa trailed off as she tried to remember what she was dreaming of. Nothing came to, and so she shrugged. “I can’t remember. It must have been stupid.” The two stared at each other in silence for a moment before Jack shrugged and walked back up the stairs to the deck of the ship. Willa sat down on her hammock and covered her face. The instant Jack left, Willa remembered her dream. The feeling of the man on her skin remained, even though it had been days since the actual event.

“I'm stupid,” Willa whispered to herself. “I’m fine. He didn’t get to Jamie or me. Nothing is wrong. That dream was just a stupid nightmare that means nothing.” Willa continued to mutter to herself for a couple more minutes before she felt better. Willa stood back up and realized that she had been nearly naked in front of Jack. Her face turned beet red as she scrambled to put her pants back on. When the belt fastened, she slipped into her boots and headed up to the deck.

Outside, the sky was still a dark blue. The ocean was calm as the ship lightly drifted on the outskirts of Tortuga. The night before, Jack had explained that it was easier to keep the boat to themselves if they did not dock the ship. Many ships were taken every night due to being anchored. Willa walked over to the side of the ship and stared off into the distance. The only sounds that reached her ears were the creaks of the wood and the movement of the water. The swaying and noises calmed Willa down. The sun slowly rose over the horizon. Right as Willa blinked, a quick green flash sprang from the sun. Willa shook her head and rubbed her eyes as she wondered where the light came from.

“Jack!” Gibbs’ voice broke through Willa’s thoughts and caused her to jump. She turned around to see the older man jumping over the side of the ship. Jack came down from the wheel and walked over to the man. “I’ve got ye’ crew.”

“Wonderful. C’mon, Willa.” Jack clapped his hands together. Willa walked over to the edge and watched as the two men climbed into a dinghy. She sighed and climbed down herself. She and Gibbs were forced to row together. The three of them sat in an awkward silence as the boat slowly made its way back to the dock. The sun had risen a fair way when the three finally made it to the pier. Jack hopped out and didn’t help the two tie the boat down. Gibbs got out and put the rope on a pole and then helped Willa get out. She muttered a thank you and looked over to see the group of people. Gibbs shouted at the group to form a line, and they did just that. As Gibbs explained that they were the best group they could find, she walked up and down the line. After she had gotten a good look at the crew, she walked back to Jack and Gibbs.

“He’s a mute, sir,” Gibbs explained, and the three watched as Cotton opened his mouth and showed them. Willa grimaced and looked away, and Jack flicked his tongue. “So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one’s yet figured how.” Jack took one step over and stood in front of the parrot.

“Mr. Cotton’s parrot...same question,” Jack said.

“Wind in your sails! Wind in your sails!” The parrot cawed out. Jack and Willa looked at Gibbs. The man winced and sheepishly smiled at them.

“Mostly we figure that means yes.”

“Of course it does.” Jack turned to Willa. She glared at him and shook her head in disappointment. “Satisfied?” Jack asked, only to earn a roll of the eyes.

“Well, you’ve proved they’re mad.” She whispered and was about to continue on a rant, but a voice spoke up and delayed the conversation.

“And what’s the benefit for us?!” Everyone turned to look at the person who shouted. The others started to murmur in agreement. Jack and Willa walked over to the hunched sailor, their face shadowed by a buckled tricorn hat. Willa watched as Jack tipped the hat off the head. Long, brown hair fell, and an angry face appeared. The woman had darker skin than the rest of them, which made her stand out.

“Anamaria!” Jack dragged the name out in happiness, but also fear. Everyone winced when Anamaria’s hand lifted up and smacked Jack right where Willa had punched him earlier that day. Willa asked if he didn’t deserve that slap as she ignored the feeling of guilt from the punch.

“No, that one I deserved.” Anamaria gave a sharp nod to confirm his choice of words.

“You stole my boat!”

“Actually --” Anamaria smacked Jack again. “Borrowed! Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back.”

“But you didn’t!”

“You’ll get another one!”

“A better one.” Willa pushed herself into the conversation. Jack agreed with the statement and with that, Willa pointed at the Interceptor. “That one.”

“What one?” Jack asked and turned to look at Willa with wide eyes. He followed her finger to see that it was pointed at the Interceptor far away from the dock. He looked back at Willa with shock.

“That one?!” Jack went silent for a moment. “Aye, that one! What say you?”

“Aye!” Anamaria and the other shouted as they walked toward the spare dinghies to get to the ship. Cotton’s parrot squawked a reply while Gibbs ran over to them.

“No, no, no, no. It’s frightful bad luck to bring just one woman aboard, but especially two, sir.” Gibbs exclaimed as Jack glanced up at the sky. Willa scoffed an rolled her eyes at the superstition before she headed toward the crew to help them with the boats.

“It’ll be far worse not to have them,” Jack muttered and left Gibbs to wonder what he stared at in the sky.

 

* * *

A flash of lightning illuminated the dark deck of the Interceptor through the rain. Willa hissed in pain as the water pelted her like small rocks. Thunder roared above them as they tried to keep the ship afloat. She looked up to see Jack at the helm, stood up straight. He stared straight at the storm ahead before he looked down at his compass and nodded.

A harsh wave crashed onto the deck and knocked Willa and Gibbs off their feet. The two nearly went overboard, but the tide died down right as they hit the side of the boat. The two got up instantaneously and grabbed the ropes to start up their work again.

“How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn’t work?!” Willa shouted at Gibbs through the howling wind.

“Aye, the compass doesn’t point north. But we’re not trying to find north, are we?!” Gibbs screamed back before moving away to confront Jack. Jack stood tall as if no wind had touched him. He struggled to move the wheel as the ship tilted with the ocean.

“We should drop canvas, sir!” Gibbs shouted at Jack.

“She can hold a bit longer,” He yelled back.

“What’s in your head as puts you in such a fine mood, Captain?”

“We’re catching up!” Jack grinned and moved the ship as if he were enjoying the storm.

 

* * *

A loud knock rang at the door of the captain’s cabin. Elias ignored the noise and stared out of the window. He watched as an island slowly came into view outside the Black Pearl. When the door creaked out,  he looked back to see that Pintel, Ragetti, and two other pirates, Twigg and Koehler. The four stood and stared at him expectantly. Twigg held some rope in his hands.

“Time to go poppet.”

Elias stood up and followed the four of them onto the deck. Barbossa stood with the medallion in her hands and grinned at him. Elias stared at Twigg blankly as he bound Elias’s hands in the front. Barbossa traded spots with Twigg and draped the medallion around his neck. The group of pirates walked him to the many longboats and forced him to climb in first. Silence loomed over them as the crew slowly rowed away from the Black Pearl. Elias glanced at the other boats and saw that there were piles and piles of treasure stolen from many towns. He could recognize some of the things as his own, but he stayed quiet as the boats moved. The boats slipped into a sea cave and were swallowed by the darkness.

 

* * *

The Interceptor slowly moved through the wall of fog. None of the crew knew where Jack was heading, but all were tense and watchful of the rocks they barely slipped past. As the ship slowly moved through the water, ship wreckages appeared. Willa nearly jumped when Cotton’s parrot flew up to the front of the vessel.

“Dead men tell no tales!” It squawked and caused many to shiver at the phrase. Willa grimaced and watched as the wreckages faded back into the fog.

“Puts a chill in the bone, how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage,” Gibbs spoke up as he sat down next to Willa. She nodded in agreement before she looked over at Jack. She watched as he looked down at the compass again before he had to put it away due to Cotton. Willa bit her lip and looked at Gibbs.

“How is it that Jack came by that compass?” She asked.

“Not a lot’s known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta. That was before I’d met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl.” Gibbs explained, which caused Willa’s eyes to widen in shock. She looked back at Jack suspiciously.

“What? He failed to mention that.” She muttered and watched as Gibbs took a drink from his flask. The older man held out the container, but she politely turned it away.

“Well, he plays things close to the vest now. And a hard learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything’s an equal share -- that should mean the location of the treasure, too. So Jack gives up the bearings.” Gibbs shook his head. “That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die. But not before he’d gone mad with the heat.”

“Ahh. So that’s the reason for all the …” Willa tried to gesture to Jack and his stumbling, but Gibbs just stared, not knowing what she was talking about.

“Reason’s got nothing to do with it. Now, Willa, when a pirate’s marooned, he’s given a pistol with a single shot. One shot, well that won’t do much good hunting, or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst -- that pistol start to look real friendly.” Gibbs mimed a gun to his head and shot. “But Jack, he escaped the island. And he still has that single shot. Oh, but he won’t use it, though, save for one woman. His mutinous first mate--”

“Barbossa.” Willa sighed, and Gibbs nodded. “How did Jack get off the island?”

“Well, I’ll tell ya. He waded out into the shallows, and he waited there, three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence. Then on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft.” Willa looked at Gibbs and wondered if he was lying, but the man held his gaze.

“He roped a couple of sea turtles.” Willa looked at him in disbelief.

“Aye, sea turtles.”

“What did he use for rope?” Willa asked as she did not buy the story. Gibbs opened his mouth to answer but realized that the didn’t know. She was about to call the tale bullshit when a shadow loomed over them.

“Human hair. From my back.” Jack spoke up and caused Willa to jump in surprise. Gibbs shook his head in agreement as he thought it was logical. Willa sighed and rolled her eyes. The three stared in silence before Jack looked up.

“Let go of the anchor!” He shouted at the crew and turned back to them. “You Miss Turner and I are to go ashore.” Willa watched as Gibbs stood up and stepped close to Jack. Willa listened in as the two tried to be quiet.

“Cap’n! What if the worst should happen?”

“Keep to the code,” Jack replied.

“Aye, the code.” Gibbs nodded an walked off. Willa watched Jack and doubted the man’s honesty now that she heard the far-fetched story people believed of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	13. Chapter 13

On the small dinghy, a few rows away from the Black Pearl, Jack and Willa sat. Jack slowly stood up to make sure they did not fall into the water and pulled out his spyglass. Willa stared at him as he put it up to his eye and searched the Black Pearl. Jack scanned the ship and noticed only a few pirates were still on the ship, but there were no signs of Elias on it.

“Is he there?” Willa asked and started to glance at Jack and the ship. She felt antsy about the rescue mission now that she knew that Elias was somewhere near them. Jack lowered his spyglass and shook his head. Willa sighed and noticed that Jack continued to look at the ship. He frowned slightly.

“Where is he?” She asked again, startled when Jack shut his spyglass. She heard him mutter about something beginning as he sat back down in the boat. He grabbed the oars and started to row them into the dark cave. Willa frowned and watched as the water slowly became filled with pieces of gold and skeletons. She shook her head at the memory of the man turning into a skeleton. Willa grabbed the lantern in the boat and lit it so Jack could easily maneuver them through the cave.

“What code is Gibbs to keep to, if the worst should happen?” Willa asked, truly curious about what the two said earlier. She watched as the lantern made the coins under the water glimmer.

“Pirate’s code,” Jack muttered. “Any man who falls behind is left behind.”

“No heroes amongst thieves, eh?” Willa scoffed, disgusted at the idea of leaving a troubled friend behind. Jack turned to look at Willa as the boat moved closer to the shore.

“You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you’re well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…”

Jack watched as Willa continued to look at the coins in the water. He grinned and hopped out of the boat when it stuck itself on land.

“And you’re completely obsessed with treasure.” He finished. Willa clamored out of the wooden vessel and glared at Jack.

“That’s not true.” She whispered. “I am not obsessed with treasure.”

“Not all treasure is silver and gold, lass.” Jack pointed out and left Willa to blush at what he was implying. She followed Jack up to the inner cave openings.

Further into the cave pirates carried their stolen treasure through the tunnels. Elias walked with them and hissed when someone pulled the ropes. The fabric cut deep into his wrists and nearly tripped him. A few more steps and they let go of the ropes. He gasped lightly at the piles of treasure lying in the cavern. Some filled with gold or silver; others piled high with colorful jewels. His eyes wandered to the middle where a hole illuminated a stone chest full of Aztec gold. Koehler shoved him and shouted move.

Elias walked into the murky water and over to where the chest sat. When he got to the top, he watched the pirates dig through their new possessions. Pintel and Ragetti hauled a large hope chest between them and dumped it, only for clothes to fall out.

“Once we’re quit of the curse,” Elias heard Pintel say, “We’ll be rich men, and you can buy an eye that actually fits and made of glass.”

“This one does splinter something terrible,” Ragetti rubbed the eye, only to be told to stop by Pintel. Bo’sun glared at them as he walked by. Barbossa walked up the pile of treasure to where Elias was and started to shout at her crew. In a small cave opening, Jack and Willa crouched down and watched the group of pirates move toward Barbossa. Willa gasped when she saw Elias in the middle.

“Gentlemen!” Barbossa shouted. “The time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end. For ten years, we’ve been tested and tried, and each man -- jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over, and hundred times again!”

The pirates shouted their approval and caused Willa to glance down. Willa clammed up when she saw the familiar face of her near-rapist. The memory of the night flashed in her mind, and she clenched her fists on the rocks, which caused them to cut. Willa’s breath started to stutter in fear, and she had to think to herself to calm herself down. Jack noticed the change in Willa, but ignored it and continued to listen to Barbossa’ speech.

“Punished we were, the lot of us! Disproportionate to our crim!” Barbossa pounded her fist on the stone and caused her crew to shout and cause a ruckus. She kicked the rest of the lid off the stone chest and revealed the gold coins identical to the medallion. A stone knife laid atop of them, darkened by years of blood.

“Here it is, the cursed treasure of Cortes himself!” She shouted. “Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this.” Barbossa pointed to the medallion around Elias’s neck. Willa gasped as she thought they meant his neck and scrambled toward the cave opening, only for Jack to restrain her. She hissed his name as she struggled, only to knock some coins off the edge.

“Not yet!” Jack replied and moved them away from the opening. The monkey twisted around and looked for whatever made the coins fall, but turned back to the ceremony when he saw nothing. Willa hesitated before she followed Jack, who spoke about the opportune moment. The of them went back to the boat to talk in their normal tone.

“When’s the opportune moment?” Willa asked, frustrated. “When it’s of greatest profit to you?”

“May I ask you something? Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it’s difficult for you but please, stay here and try not to do anything stupid.” Jack moved away, and Willa watched him disappear into the cave. She glared at the boat next to her and started to make a plan of her own, as Jack would not help her anymore.

* * *

Barbossa grabbed the stone knife from the chest of gold and raised it high to show to everyone in the cave. “Who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?” The pirates replied with a thrust of their fists in the air. “And whose blood must yet be paid?”

“His!” They shouted and pointed at Elias. Barbossa stepped toward Elias, only for him to shrink back. He had nowhere to move, as Twigg and Koehler blocked his escape behind him. Barbossa leaned close to Elias.

“You know the first thing I’m going to do after the curse is lifted?” Barbossa asked, only to receive a headshake no. “Eat a whole bushel of apples.” Barbossa raised the knife, and Elias shut his eyes, as he did not want to see his death. “Begun by blood, the blood undone!”

* * *

Jack walked around a cave wall as he tried to find the best entrance into the ceremony. Willa, her plan decided, quietly walked behind Jack with an oar in her hands. A rock moved when Willa stepped near it and alerted Jack that someone was behind him. Jack turned to roll away in defense, but Willa brought the oar down onto Jack’s head. She watched as Jack fell.

“Sorry, Jack,” Willa tossed the oar. “I’m not going to be your leverage.”

* * *

Elias hissed when Barbossa dragged the knife across his palm. He opened his eyes and watched as the blood release into his hand. Barbossa pressed the medallion into his hand and forced him to close his fist around it. His eyes filled with disbelief when he opened his hand and allowed Barbossa to remove the blood-stained coin.

“That’s it?”

“Waste not!” Barbossa exclaimed. She held the medallion above the chest and let it drop into it. The pirates at tensed up as they waited for something to happen to them. After moments of nothing, everyone started to look around at themselves.

“Did it work?” Koehler was the first to speak up.

“I don’t feel different.” Ragetti frowned.

“How do we tell?” Pintel asked. Barbossa frowned and drew her pistol. She pointed the gun at Pintel and shot him right in the chest. Everyone looked at him and waited for the man to keel over dead, but nothing happened.

“You’re not dead.”

“No!” Pintel sighed. “She shot me!” He realized and pointed at their captain.

“It didn’t work!”

“The curse is still upon us!”

Barbossa turned to look at Elias. She grabbed the boy’s shoulders and shook him as she shouted, “You! Your father. What was his name?! Was your father William Turner?!” Elias smirked at Barbossa and shook his head. Barbossa screamed in rage and grabbed at his throat in anger.

“Where is his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flow the blood of William Turner?! Where?” Elias started at Barbossa and did not answer. Barbossa punched him in the face and caused him to fall down the back side of the pile. He laid near the water’s edge with the medallion near him as he recuperated from the punch. As the pirates started to blame Pintel and Ragetti for bringing the wrong person, Willa quietly slipped into the deep water. She swam through the water to get to where she Elias fall. She lifted her head and moved her hand over his mouth.

Elias jolted, and his eyes flickered over to see Willa. She pressed a finger to her mouth to tell him to be quiet. Willa watched as Elias grabbed something before he slowly slipped into the water to follow her.

“He said his name was Turner! You heard him!” Pintel shouted. “I think he lied to us.”  
“You brought us here for nothing?” Twigg turned and growled at Barbossa.

“I won’t take questioning or second guesses, not from the likes of you, Mister Twigg.” Barbossa glared.

“Who’s to blame him? Every decision you’ve made led us from bad to worse!”

“It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths--”

“And it’s you who brought us here in the first place!” Bo’sun shouted and drew his sword. Barbossa drew her sword and pointed at the men below her.

“Any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?” She shouted, but no one answered.

“I saw we cut his throat!” Koehler shouted. “And spill all his blood, just in case.” The other pirates shouted in agreement. Barbossa heard her monkey screech through the yells and turned to see that Elias had disappeared. Barbossa turned back to look at where her monkey was pointing, only to see Elias disappear around a cavern wall.

“The medallion!” Barbossa shouted. “He’s taken it! Get after him! You feckless pack of ingrates!”

The pirates scrambled out the main cavern and ran to catch the man. Willa and Elias continued to run through the tunnels until they made it to the boats. Willa turned to him, panic in her eyes.

“I-I didn’t think this far through!” Willa whispered, only to be grabbed by Elias.

“Willa, calm down.” Elias smiled at the girl, happy that she had found him. “Let me think of something. You have done a lot, coming to save me.”

Willa nodded and watched Elias as he stared at the water for a moment. Suddenly, he grabbed all the oars from the boats on the shore. Willa followed his lead and grabbed the rest of them. Elias said nothing as he started to walk into the water. Willa, as she was smaller, had to hold onto him keep herself afloat. When Elias felt the ground suddenly drop near the entrance of the cave, he put an oar on the top of the water.

“Use this line of oars to float,” Elias stated and swam ahead and placed the oars. He watched Willa use them to move through the water and to make sure she didn’t fall. He quickly remembered the many times that he had to save Willa from drowning when they played together as kids, as she was not a good swimmer. Elias looked around to see the Interceptor and moved them toward it in the hope of seeing real British soldiers.

* * *

All the pirates reached the boats, only to see that the oars were missing from them. Bo’sun shouted at all the others to find the paddles. Pirates ran about and started to search the cave. Some looked under rocks, others in the chests and piles of treasure lying about. A group of pirates was about to begin searching the cave when Jack walked out of the cave with the oar that knocked him out. He looked around and realized that he stood in front of the other pirates.

“You!” Ragetti shouted.

“You’re supposed to be dead!”

“Am I not?” Jack mumbled. Pintel drew his pistol, along with the others. Jack’s eyes went wide and thought for a split second before he spat out, “Perlerley…” The other pirates looked at each other in confusion.

“Pereleyloo. Parlene. Parsnip. Parsley..part..partner, partner…”

“Parley?” Ragetti suggested.

“That’s the one! Parley! Parley!” The other pirates lowered their weapons and glared at Ragetti.

“Parley!” Pintel hissed out. “Damn to the depths whatever muttonhead thought up parley!”

“That would be the French.” Jack smiled. 

* * *

Willa climbed aboard the Interceptor after a small fight with Elias. The two wanted the other to get on the ship first, but in the end, Elias won with the argument that Willa was not the best swimmer. She lifted her hands up, and Gibbs pulled her onto the deck. When she got up, she turned and helped Elias get through the railing as well. Elias looked up to see that there were more pirates on the ship, not British soldiers.

“Not more pirates,” He grumbled and glared.

“Welcome aboard, Mister Elias,” Gibbs spoke up and caused Elias to look at the old sailor in shock.

“Mr. Gibbs?” Elias stared as Gibbs turned to look at Willa, who didn’t look at anyone in the eye.

“Hey, lass -- where be Jack?” Gibbs questioned. Willa frowned and turned away even more. Elias’s eyebrows shot up, and he started to feel the most confused he had ever been in his life.

“Jack?” He spoke, but everyone ignored him. “Jack Sparrow?”

“He… fell behind,” Willa muttered. Everyone stood in silence as they took the news in. Gibbs mumbled something about the code before Anamaria, the new captain of the ship, shouted to the crew.

“Weigh anchor and hoist the sails!” She shouted. Willa walked away and headed below deck so she could wallow in her guilt alone. Gibbs watched her go with a suspicious look but went to help the crew. Elias followed Willa, as he could only trust her out of the crew on the ship.

* * *

Jack leaned on the oar as the pirates eyed him. Everyone stood in the main cave, the only noise the trickle of water of the stalactites. Barbossa stared at Jack for a long minute, shocked that the man was still alive after the mutiny. She started to laugh incredulously.

“How the blazes did you get off that island?” She asked.

“When you marooned me on the godforsaken spit of land, you forget one critical thing, mate,” Jack smirked at his former first mate. “I’m Captain Jack Sparrow.”

“Ah, well,” Barbossa glared and waved her hand dismissively. “I won’t be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow! Now kill him.” She turned away and listened to the sound of the guns, only for them to be silenced by Jack’s voice.

“That boy’s blood didn’t work, did it?” Barbossa rolled her eyes, took a deep breath, and turned around with a glare.

“Hold your fire. You know whose blood we need.”

“I know whose blood you need.” Jack chuckled as Barbossa clenched her jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	14. Chapter 14

Willa glanced up from her fidgeting hands and watched as Elias tried to tie a bandage around his right hand. She bit her lip and willed away the thoughts of Jack that plagued her mind. She grabbed his hand, and he instantly stopped.

“Here, let me.” She mumbled and looked into his eyes through her lashes. Elias stared at her for a second before he let go of the cloth. Willa took the end and started to wrap the hand delicately. Years of working with swords made her learn how to wrap bandages in the most peculiar places, so his hand was nothing to her. She worked on his hand and felt the sway of the ocean as they were underneath the deck.

“What sort of a man trades a man’s life for a ship?” Elias hissed out and glared at the table.

“Pirate.” Willa shrugged as she finished the task. She let go and smiled up at Elias.

“Thank you.”

“You said…” Willa cleared her throat, a blush forming on her cheeks, “You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?”

“I don’t know.” Elias smiled slightly. The gesture grew when Willa returned it. Without a thought, Elias’s hand reached out and ran up her forearm, which caused Willa to jump in shock. She looked at the hand and then back up to Elias, only for the man to move up and caress her face. The two moved closer to each other. Their faces inches away from each other, Elias snapped out of his trance. He backed away and grabbed the medallion from his pocket. Willa frowned slightly but glanced down the necklace when he showed it to her.

“It’s yours.” He muttered. Willa’s frown deepened and gave it a puzzled look before she gasped. She remembered years ago when she had gotten a package from her father with the medallion in it. It was one of the happiest days of her life before her mother died.

“I thought I’d lost it the day they rescued me!” Willa exclaimed and grabbed the medallion from Elias. She rubbed it in her hands. “It was a gift from my father… he sent it to me…” Willa looked down at the stained gold before she looked back up at Elias. Her eyes narrowed in defense. “Why did you take it?” Her voice turned harsh.

“Because” Elias swallowed and forced his emotions down. “I was afraid...you were a pirate. That would have been awful.”

Willa looked at the medallion with a renewed anger. She thought of the words that Elias said and couldn’t believe that the boy that used to be obsessed with pirate would say something like that. Willa thought about her father being a pirate during the trip to save Elias and concluded that not all pirates were evil, unlike what Elias now believed. She was about to yell at Elias for his hypocrisy, but she recalled what Barbossa said in the cave.

“It wasn’t your blood they needed,” Willa muttered. “It was my father’s blood. My blood. The blood of a pirate.” Willia felt Elias place his hand on her shoulder. The man rubbed continued to rub Willa’s arm.

“I’m so sorry, please forgive me.”

Willa closed her eyes and covered her face. The coolness of the medallion touched her cheek, and in anger, she slammed the medallion down on the table. Elias pulled his hand away from Willa and took that as a request for him to leave. Willa listened to him walk up the stairs before she curled up into a ball in her chair. Tears streamed down her face as thoughts of Elias dying, and her father using her for revenge filled her mind. She felt horrified at the thought of Elias dying due to her; unwanted by the man she left her childhood to look for.

* * *

Barbossa walked around the cabin table before she sat down in her chair. The woman glared across the way as Jack moved around the room and grimaced at the sight of the wood upkeep. The conversation the two just had did not help Barbossa at all in her search to become human again.

“So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it’s the one I need, and watch you sail away on my ship?” She scoffed at the idea. Jack turned around and shook his head.

“No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship. And then I’ll shout the name back to you. Savvy?” Jack grinned at the glowering woman.

“But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it’s the one I need.” Barbossa watched as Jack took one of her apples from the bowl in the center of the table and took a giant bite out of it.

“Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn’t committed mutiny. Therefore my word is the one we’ll be trusting.” Jack stated through the apple; pieces flew out of his mouth. He sat down and sat his feet on the table. Barbossa gave a disgusted look. “Although, I suppose I could be thanking you because in fact if you hadn’t betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse same as you. Funny old world, innit?” Jack took another big bite of the apple and offered it to Barbossa. When he received a glared, Jack, shrugged and went for another bite.

“Captain, we’re coming up on the Interceptor.” Bo’sun stated from the doorway. Barbossa stood up from her chair and headed out to the deck. She stared through her telescope, intent on her new prey. Jack followed her out of the cabin and frowned. He stepped in front of Barbossa’s view on purpose.

“I’m having a thought here, Barbossa.” He stated and forced Barbossa to put the telescope down. “What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?”

“Now, you see, Jack. That’s exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easier to search when they’re dead.” Barbossa turned and shouted. “Lock him in the brig.” The men around them grabbed Jack and Barbossa took the apple from his hands. When no one was around, Barbossa glared at the apple’s bites and in a fury, threw it overboard.

* * *

Elias climbed the last of the ladders to reach the surface of the Interceptor. He observed the crew running around, all working fast and focused. The sight worried Elias. He heard Gibbs shout orders to the seamen and walked over to where Anamaria steered the ship.

“What’s happening?” Elias asked right as he saw the Black Pearl on the horizon.

“The Black Pearl, she’s gaining on us,” Anamaria explained. Elias tried to explain to them that the Interceptor was the fastest ship in the Caribbean sea, but Anamaria shook her head. “You can tell them that this is the fastest ship when they’ve caught us.” Elias frowned and started to think about the ways they could beat the bigger ship. Gibbs walked up to them and continued to shout all the orders he could think of. The three of them stood in silence until something caught Elias’s eyes.

“We’re shallower on the draft, right?”

“Aye,” Anamaria looked at Elias in shock as she didn’t know a boy like him could know such terms.

“Well, then can’t we lose them amongst those shoals?” Elias pointed at the small islands in the water. The three of them stared at each other for a moment before Gibbs grinned.

“We don’t have to outrun them long, just long enough.” Anamaria gave orders to start lightening the ship. Everyone started to throw whatever they could think of. As people scrambled around the deck, Willa emerged due to the noise. Her eyes were still red from her emotional breakdown, but the heavy feeling in her throat disappeared when she watched a crew member dump some casks overboard. She climbed out of the doorway and looked to see the Black Pearl in pursuit of them. Willa climbed out onto the rigging to see better and paled when she saw oars extend from each side of the ship. Underneath her, Marty and another crewmember were about to dump a cannon overboard, but Willa placed her foot on it. She pointed at the Black Pearl.

“We’re going to need that.”

Everyone watched as the Black Pearl moved faster than ever before. Elias clenched his jaw and looked away, angry that his plan did not work.

“It was a good plan, up til now,” Anamaria admitted. The two watched as Willa walked up to the wheel and turned to Gibbs. The brunette did not acknowledge Elias, still upset about the medallion.

“Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight, or this is for naught! Load the guns!”

“With what?” Anamaria asked.

“Anything,” Willa exclaimed. “Everything! Anything we have left!”

“Load the guns!” Gibbs moved and hollered at the crew below. “Case shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass! With a will!” When he finished his small speech, he joined Willa, Elias, and Anamaria as they watched the Black Pearl. “The Pearl’s going to luff up on our port quarter! She’ll rake up, without ever presenting a target!” Gibbs pointed out. Elias looked around the ship to get ideas, only to get one after he looked at the bow of the Interceptor.

“Lower the anchor on the right side,” Elias said. “On the starboard side!” He shouted, but the three looked at him in surprise. Elias turned to Willa for support, who bit her lip and nodded.

“It certainly has the element of surprise,” Willa mumbled.

“You’re daft, lad!” Anamaria shouted, “You both are!”

“Daft like Jack! Lower the starboard anchor!” Gibbs shouted and ignored the looks. “Do it, you gobs! Or it’s you we’ll load into the cannons!”

The crew watched as the anchor splashed into the water, the rope slowly followed behind. When the anchor hit bottom, it dragged before it caught on a coral reef. The cable went taut before it stopped the ship and pulled it around. From the Black Pearl, Barbossa watched as the Interceptor started to slow down. She cocked her head and glared at the realization that the men on the ship thought of an attack on her. She grinned and knew what the outcome was to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	15. Chapter 15

 

The whole crew watched as the ship stopped and started to strain the cable spool. Elias grabbed Willa by the waist and then caught the railing near the wheel. The boat began to turn to its side as the resistance continued. Elias looked at Anamaria and seconds later; he shouted: “Let go!” Anamaria released the wheel, and it started to spin vigorously. The Interceptor turned on its side and faced the Black Pearl. The two ships slowed down until they were across from each other. Cannons pointed at cannons, each door opened and revealed the two crews to each other. The silence between the two vessels deafened. No side moved, not knowing if the other group was going to fight.

“Fire!” Barbossa’s voice shot out through the silence. Both ships shot at each other the instant the word fell out of her mouth. Hell broke loose as debris and holes formed in the Interceptor. The weird materials that the Interceptor shot out did less damage to the ship compared to the shots from the Black Pearl. The more prominent ship shot more balls at a faster rate, which caused the Interceptor to lose it forms quickly. Gibbs ran back up to the three at the wheel, who were all ducked to dodge the blast and debris.

“We could use a few more ideas, lad!” Gibbs shouted at Elias. Elias covered Willa from the debris that exploded inches from their face. The two shot back up after the shots stopped in the front area. Anamaria stood up with them.

“Your turn!” Elias waved at them, as his ideas never turned out as well as they wanted. Willa moved away from Elias to think of an idea just in case Anamaria or Gibbs could not think of anything.

“We need us a devil’s dowry!” Gibbs shouted in a panic. Anamaria looked at Elias and grabbed him by the hair when he wasn’t facing them.

“We’ll give them him!” She shouted, only for Willa to glare and pulled Elias away from her.

“He’s not what they’re after!” Willa screamed over the noise. Another whistle sounded over them, and they all ducked as a cannonball hit the Interceptor near them. Elias and Willa looked at each other, as they both knew that the Black Pearl wanted her blood and the medallion. Elias went to grab the medallion from around his neck but remembered that he gave it back to Willa.

“The medallion!” Elias shouted. Willa gasped and looked back at the lower deck hatch. She let go of Elias and headed through the chaos to the door. She opened and dropped inside. A splash echoed through the lower deck. Willa looked down to see that she landed in a foot of water that slowly rose every time a cannonball hit the ship. She ignored the water and ran toward the table, only to find it knocked over. Willa dropped to her knees and started to search for the medallion through the murky and debris-riddled water.

* * *

In the Black Pearl, another explosion from the Interceptor hit the lower deck where Jack was held as a prisoner. In fear, Jack ducked into the water and soaked his clothes thoroughly. When the explosion passed, he got up and sputtered. He looked around to see a giant hole where he stood just seconds before.

“Stop blowing holes in my ship!” Jack shouted out of the hole. As he fully stood up in the knee-deep water, he noticed a familiar flask. He opened Gibb’s flask and tried to take a swig of the alcohol, but found that it was empty. He glared at the flask as if it offended him and threw it at the cell door. The metal creaked swung open. Jack slowly walked toward the door and went out. He deemed the flask useful again and picked it up before he headed toward the stairs.

* * *

One floor above the cells, a chunk of eating utensils shot from the Interceptor. Pintel and Ragetti gawked the shot and turned to look at each other. Ragetti had a fork stuck in his wooden eye, and Pintel pulled it out of it. When the fork was free, Ragetti was given the eye back. The two stood up and smirked at each other.

“Come help me!” Pintel shouted and grabbed a chained cannonball. Ragetti grinned and grasped the other cannonball. They lugged the cannonballs into the cannon. Pintel grabbed the sparker and then lit the fuse. The two covered their ears and seconds later, the cannon fired. The chain shot flew across the gap and smashed into the main mast of the Interceptor. The impact forced the hatch to the lower decks on the Interceptor to fall shut and get itself stuck.

Underneath the deck, Willa sputtered and forced herself out of the water. The impact of the chain spot knocked her into the water. She wiped her face clean and looked around to see the water gushing into the compartment. Willa gasped when she realized that if she had been in the wrong spot, a chunk of debris would have forced to underwater. She waved her hand in the water once more before she took a deep breath and went under to find the medallion.

* * *

“Pistols and cutlasses, men!” Barbossa shouted as she watched the mast of the Interceptor slowly collapse from the chain shot they just fired. “Koehler, Twigg! To the powder magazine! And the rest of you, bring me that medallion!” She slowly walked over to the stairs of the Black Pearl. Right as she reached them, the mast finally crashed down next to her, but no reaction came from the captain. She watched as her crew jumped across the small gap between the ships or swung from ropes. Barbossa signaled the monkey to move, and it did. The monkey ran across the mast and screeched.

It scrambled across the deck and dodged all the feet of the fighting men. Through its senses, it felt the medallion call to them. It made a small noise and slipped through a crack that led to the lower decks. As it climbed through the woodworks of the Interceptor, Willa gasped and came up for air once more. The young girl looked around to see that the water was not safe for her; it was now to her shoulders. She gave up on the medallion and quickly moved to the hatch. She looked through the small holes and pushed the door, but the metal would not budge. A chunk of the mast had fallen onto the door and forced it closed even more.

“Help!” She screamed and pushed at the hatch. No one heard her over the explosions and gunshots between the two ships. A loud screech caused Willa to look around the lower deck. In the corner of the room stood the Barbossa’s monkey. In the small hands of the monkey was the medallion. In a split second, Willa dived to get to the monkey but watched as it climbed back up a little hole. She screamed in distress and went back to the door to try and get herself out.

* * *

On the Black Pearl, Jack slowly climbed up the stairs to the top of the Black Pearl. No one seemed to notice him as he walked and watched the fight between the two crews continue. One of the crewmen on the Black Pearl grabbed a sturdy rope, and they swung across the small gap to start a fight with Gibbs. The rope swung back, and Jack caught it. Jack double checked that he had no company and then pivoted to the Interceptor. As he used the rope to get across, he kicked the pirate that fought Gibbs, and both watched as he fell into the ocean. Jack landed next to Gibbs.

“Jack!”

Jack pulled out the flask from earlier and shoved it into Gibbs’ hand. “Bloody empty!” He shouted over the fighting and headed off. Jack stumbled through the fighting and debris only to notice that Elias was fighting off one of the many pirates as another one crept up behind him. As Elias ignored the other one and continued to fight the one in front of him, Jack ran up and grabbed the other pirate’s wrist.

“That’s not very nice,” Jack shook his finger, and Elias hit the man overboard. The two of them stared at each other for a second before Jack grabbed Elias by the shoulders and asked, “Where’s the medallion?” Elias, in anger, rose his fist to punch Jack, but the pirate caught it before it could do any more damage to his face. The two glared at each other for a moment before Jack looked at the bandaged hand.

“Ah! Where’s dear Willamette?” Jack asked with a sly grin. Elias gave a blank stare before he realized that Willa was still in the lower decks trying to look for the medallion. His eyes moved over to the hatch that Willa down and saw that the mast had shut it entirely. Elias ripped his hand from Jack’s grasp and ran to the debris.

“Willa!” He shouted and grabbed at the metal when he saw her hands come through the grates. Willa gasped out Elias’ name and sputtered when water fell into her mouth. Elias grabbed the mast and started to pull it away from the hatch, but the wood would not budge. Jack hopped over to help Elias get Willa out when he noticed the monkey squeeze out from a small spot. He saw a glimmer of gold and shouted at the creature. He ran after it and left Elias alone to help Willa. He tried multiple times to pull the wood off the door, but no matter what it was too heavy. He got back on his knees and grabbed at Willa’s fingers.

“I can’t move it.” He said in a panicked tone. Willa opened her mouth to reply, but two pirates grabbed Elias and gagged him. He struggled against the pirates, but the two hit his head and dragged the unconscious Elias away from Willa.

“Elias!” She shouted. Willa gripped the grates with her fingertips and pushed as hard as she could without any support underneath. Instead, she slipped and fell into the water. Willa sputtered as she pulled herself back above the water. She tried to push the hatch open again, but the water slowly started to take over her neck and chin. In desperation, Willa took a deep breath, and the water moved over her head and through the grates. She swam down to the floor of the deck and tried to scratch through the wet wood to get out of the ship.

The whole crew of the Interceptor were grabbed from the ship and pulled over to the Black Pearl. Jack continued to chase the monkey and ran across the mast. The monkey stopped and held out the medallion. Before Jack could take it, another hand reached down to grab it. Jack looked up to see Barbossa eyeing the medallion.

“Why thank you, Jack!” Barbossa grinned.

“You’re welcome.”

“Oh, not you,” Barbossa stated. “We named the monkey Jack.” The monkey chattered as Barbossa, and her crew member rejoiced in their restored hope. She shouted the orders to start pushing away from the Interceptor slowly. As the Black Pearl slowly floated away, two of the crew members came out of the bottom of the Interceptor. Jack, Elias, and the crew of the destroyed ship watched as the two crew members jumped out of the ship and swam away to the Black Pearl.

“Any of you so much as think of the word parley, I’ll have your guts for garters.” Pintel hissed out and drew his pistol. Barbossa held the medallion in her hand and looked off at the now distant Interceptor. Right as the two crew members started to climb up the Black Pearl, Elias threw the loose rope over his head. The pirates tried to grab for the man, but he broke through and started towards the railing when the Interceptor exploded. Elias stopped short in disbelief.

“Willa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	16. Chapter 16

 

Everyone watched as the fastest imperial ship in the Caribbean slowly floated away into multiple pieces. Chunks of wood were still aflame as they rested on water. Elias stared at the pool in pure agony before anger rose from the depths. He snapped his head to look at Barbossa, who had a profound grin on her face. He stormed up to the pirate and punched the woman right in the face. The crew of the Black Pearl gasped at the attack on their captain. Barbossa only laughed and grabbed Elias by the wrists.

“Welcome back, Mister!” Barbossa shouted with a devilish grin still on her face. “You took advantage of our hospitality last time. Now, you pay the price.” Barbossa shoved Elias back. As he struggled to stay standing, some of the pirates grabbed Elias and dragged him back to the others on the mast. He struggled to get away from the pirates, but he could not get away.

“Barbossa!”

Everyone turned toward the feminine voice that rang out. On the railing was Willa. The girl was soaked from her hair to her clothing. She held onto the ropes to keep herself steady, disoriented from the explosion that happened so close to her head. Willa jumped down from the railing and grabbed an abandoned pistol. She pointed it at Barbossa in the confusion.

“He goes free!” Willa gestured to Elias. The boy grinned and sighed in relief at the sight of Willa. Jack, from the clutches of the pirates, grimaced and frowned at the sight of Willa.

“What’s in your head, girl?” Barbossa asked, confused at who she was. “You’ve only got one shot, and we can’t die,” Jack muttered something under his breath and started to struggle to get out of the pirates’ grasps. In the confusion, the pirates let the man go, and he started to walk toward her. Willa, as she had not heard Jack, hopped back onto the railing, grabbed the rope, and pointed the pistol’s muzzle under her chin. Elias gasped, but the noise was canceled out by Jack’s loud groan.  
“You can’t, but I can,” Willa stated. Everyone on the deck of the Black Pearl stared at the brunette, perplexed. Barbossa gestured wildly at the proclamation.

“Who are you?” Barbossa asked.

“No one!” Jack shouted as he got in front of Willa. “She’s no one. A distant cousin of my aunt’s nephew twice removed. Bit crazy. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch.” Elias and Willa both looked at Jack with glares. Willa ignored what Jack said and spoke the truth to Barbossa.

“My name is Willa Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs through my veins.” As Willa trailed off from her explanation, the crew of the Black Pearl started to shout at Barbossa about how Willa looked very much like her father. As they spoke, Willa nervously cocked the pistol and shoved it into her neck even more. Barbossa grinned at the brave girl, though her hands shook as she held the gun.

“On my words do as I say or I’ll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones’ Locker,” Willa stated and received a grim smile.

“Name your terms, Miss Turner.”

“Elias goes free!” Willa pointed to him with her pistol before she quickly put it back to her throat. Barbossa rolled her eyes at the statement.

“Yes, we know that one. Anything else?” She asked. Jack, from behind Barbossa, signaled for Willa to set him free with Elias, but Willa glared and ignored the man. She gestured to the crew tied up on the mast with the pistol. “And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed.” Jack slumped over at the words. Barbossa stepped toward Willa, and the two shook hands in agreement. Barbossa snapped her fingers. The crew grabbed Willa and held her still as she struggled to get away from them.

Willa’s eyes darted around to see if she could get any help to get out of the sudden attack. To the right, the sight of the disgusting man filled her vision and Willa went stiff as a board. He started toward her with a cloth to wrap around her mouth. In fear of what he could do at any moment, Willa pulled her arm out of the grasp of the other pirates and punched the man square in the jaw. The man fell over and everyone watched as he fell unconscious due to the hit. Another pirate grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around her mouth. Willa kept her wide eyes on the unconscious pirate until he was pulled away by some of his fellow crew members.

Barbossa watched the scene unfold with curiosity. She glanced at Willa, who seemed to have calmed down the instant the man went away. Everyone stood in silence as Barbossa walked away to order Bo’sun to move the ship. An hour passed before the ship finally stopped. Elias and Jack were grabbed from the binds and pushed toward the plank. Jack looked into the water to see the familiar island of the last mutiny by Barbossa.

Elias was shoved onto the wooden plank. Blunt swords poked him in the back until he stood on the edge of the plank. He stared down at the clear blue water and frowned. Willa, from the hold of the pirates, tried to struggle away from the grip. The cloth fell from her mouth, and she hissed in anger.

“Barbossa! You lying bastard!” Willa shouted. “You swore he’d go free!”

“Don’t you dare impugn me honor, girl!” Barbossa spun around and glared at the younger girl. “I agreed he’d go free, but it was you who failed to specify when nor where!” Willa tried to attack Barbossa, but the pirates held her back as she turned back to Willa. Barbossa smiled and sighed, “Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don’t it, men?” Elias looked at Barbossa and the agreeing men in disgust.

“So, I’ll be having that habit back before you go.” Barbossa grinned. Elias glared at her as he stripped the clothing off and left himself in his under clothes. He threw the red habit at her.

“It goes with your black heart.” Elias hissed as Barbossa caught. She put it on her cheek and started to talk about how it was still warm. As she laughed, she threw the habit to the pirates and watched as they scrambled to feel the warmth. Elias turned around and moved closer to the edge. Elias opened his mouth to say something, but Bo’sun slammed his food down on the other end of the plank. Elias held his breath as he fell into the sea. Jack laughed along with the others but stopped when Bo’sun lifted him onto the plank.

“I really rather hoped we were past all this,” Jack said to Barbossa.

Barbossa rolled her eyes and said, “Jack, Jack. Did you not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip.”

“I did notice.”

“Perhaps you’ll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it.” Barbossa pulled out her sword and indicated for Jack to move. He slowly backed up, but quickly said, “Last time you left me a pistol, with one shot.”

“By the powers, you’re right. Where be Jack’s pistol?” Barbossa asked and held her hand out. A pistol dropped into her hand, and she grinned.

“Seeing as there’s two of us, a true lady would give us a pair of pistols.” Jack tried to reason, but Barbossa shook her head. She shouted that it would be one pistol and threw the pistol into the water. She laughed as Jack dived in after it. He grabbed it right when it hit the sand. He made his way to the surface and headed toward the island. In front of him, Elias slowly walked up the sandy beach. Instead of resting, Elias started to walk the perimeter of the island. Jack laid himself on the ground and started to look at his gun. Minutes passed, and Elias appeared on his other side.

“It’s really not that big, is it?”

“If you are going to shoot me, please do so without delay.” Elias sighed and caused Jack to glare at him.

“Is there a problem between us, Mister Swann?” Jack asked.

“You were going to tell Barbossa about Willa in exchange for a ship!” Elias shouted and curled his fists.

“We could use a ship,” Jack shouted back. “That fact is, I was going to not tell Barbossa about bloody Willa in exchange for a ship because as long as she didn’t know about bloody Willa, I had something to bargain with, which no one has, thanks to bloody stupid Willa!” The two fell silent as Elias processed Jack’s plan in his head.

“Oh.” Jack stood up and started to head slightly inland with his pistol. Elias stood up and followed after him. “She still risked her life to save ours--”

“Ha!”

“So we have to do something to rescue her!”

“Off you go, then.” Jack shooed Elias. “Let me know how that turns out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic Description of Rape (And Violence/Gore) [It is between the first and second horizontal line]
> 
> I'm trying to be broad, so you don't get spoiled. This is something I added, as this editing process is me trying to fix the way I wrote Willa and Jamie's story.

On the small island known to pirates as Black Sam’s Spit, Elias Swann and former Captain Jack Sparrow walked stranded by Captain Hecuba Barbossa and her crew of cursed men. Elias watched as Jack started to walk toward a small bunch of palm trees. Elias curled his fists in anger due to learning that Jack did not want to go and save Willa, but he quickly calmed down and followed the older man. Jack started to knock on the wood of the trees when Elias caught up with him.

“But you were marooned on this island before, weren’t you?” Elias questioned. “So we can escape in the same you did then!” Jack quickly turned and glared at Elias, which caused him to stop before Jack.

“To what point and purpose, young sir?” Jack hissed and gestured to the empty sea. “The Black Pearl is gone. And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in your clothes,” Jack glanced down and earned a scoff from Elias, “unlikely...young Miss Turner will be dead long before you can reach her.” Jack turned back around and pointed a particular tree. He walked up to it, knocked on wood with his ear to it, and then started to take giant steps away from it. Elias rolled his eyes and continued after him, determined to get Jack to help Willa.

“But you’re Captain Jack Sparrow!” Elias exclaimed. “You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company! You sacked Nassau port without even firing a shot! Are you the pirate I’ve read about or not? How did you escape last time?” Jack listened to Elias rant as he jumped up and down on a sandy part in the grass. He grabbed something in the sand and pulled up, which showed a trap door hidden underneath. Elias looked inside to see barrels and bottles of rum covered in dust and cobwebs. Jack climbed down to grab some.

“Last time,” Jack sighed. “I was here a grand total of three days. All right? Last time the rumrunners who used this island as a cache came by, and I was able to barter passage off. From the looks of things, they’ve long been out of business.” Jack grabbed some bottles and pulled himself out of the pit. “Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that.”

“So that’s it, then?” Elias shouted as he followed Jack. “That’s the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on the beach drinking rum?”

Jack plopped down on the beach and grinned at Elias. “Welcome to the Caribbean, love.” He muttered against the bottle before he took a large swig of the old rum. Elias glared down at Jack, who squinted back up through the light.

“So!” Elias shouted suddenly, and Jack spilled some of his drink. “Is there any truth to the other stories?”

“Truth?” Jack sat the bottle down and pulled up his sleeves to show his scars from the countless journeys through the and more. He loved his shirt to the side to show more scars. “No truth at all!” He hissed. “We’ll stay alive a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships, and our chances are fair.” Jack took another swig.

“And what about Willa? We have to do something!” Elias growled out, only to catch a bottle of rum that Jack threw at him.

“You’re absolutely right.” Jack chuckled. “Here’s luck to you, Willa Turner!” Jack lifted up the bottle of rum to give luck to Willa and then took another long drink of the poison. Elias frowned and stared down at the bottle in his hands. An idea formed in his head and Elias sat down next to Jack. He ripped the cork out of the bottle and took a drink.

“Drink up me hearties, yo ho…” He muttered.

“What was that, Elias?” Jack looked over at the other occupant of the island.

“It’s Mister Swann.” Elias glared. “Nothing. Just a song I learned as a child when I actually thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“No.” Both took another swig.

“Come on.” Jack groaned. “We’ve got the time. Let’s have it!”

“No!” Elias growled, annoyed. “I’d have to have a lot more to drink.”

“How much more?” Jack grinned and looked down at the bottle before he took another swig.

* * *

In the Captain’s cabin on the Black Pearl, Willa sighed and stared out of the window. The bright blue ocean slowly became engulfed in the dark wall that kept the Isla de Muerta hidden from the other greedy sailors. Deep down, the girl hoped that a random ship captained by Elias and Jack would show up out of nowhere and save her and the crew. Willa pushed herself off the window sill and frowned. She hated how she was given an actual room for the night while the crew had to sleep in the brig.

Willa walked over to the empty bed where a peasant dress sat. Barbossa came into the room minutes after she was shoved inside to give her the dress to change into. Willa grabbed the dress in anger and threw the fabric across the room. Before she could scream her frustrations out, the door slowly opened. Willa sighed and looked over to see what Barbossa wanted from her.

“You must’ve miss me if you are here?” A disgusting, slimy voice rang through the silent cabin. Willa froze when she saw the dreaded pirate. His greasy black hair hung down to his dirty skin. His patchy beard covered his disgusting face. Dried blood stained his clothes, skin, and hair. A rancid smell wafted through the cabin. Willa felt faint the instant she saw his form.

“G-Get away.” Willa stuttered and stepped away from him. The two stood in silence, eyes locked for minutes. Willa’s hand touched the table behind her and slid around before it felt something that could be used as a weapon. The pirate finally grinned and charged toward her. Willa lifted the item in front of her and it, a silver dinner plate, crashed onto his head. The man stumbled back and fell onto the floor. Willa glanced at the door and booked it.  
Willa nearly got to the door when a yell came from behind her, and suddenly she was in the air. Filthy arms wrapped around her clothes and lifted her up. A hand snaked around her mouth and she bit, but the man did not move his hands. Willa started to struggle in the arms. Feet were kicking wildly, Willa gasped when the man threw her onto what she guessed was Barbossa’s bed.

“Hel-!” Willa tried to scream, but the hand moved back over her mouth. The hand pushed her head down onto the pillow. The other arm of the man struggled to grab both of her wrists. Willa pushed upward and tried to claw at the man’s face. Her legs shoved at the lower half of the man, but he quickly maneuvered the weak limbs around his waist so he could not get hurt. His free hand slowly moved down to his pants and Willa watched with wide, tear-filled eyes as he pulled his belt off.

The other hand lightened on its pressure and Willa grabbed the wrist. With quick success, she pulled the dirty hand from her mouth and screamed, “Help!” Willa continued to yell until a cloth was shoved into her mouth. In the confusion, Willa stopped from moving her arms to get the cloth out. The man took the opportunity and grabbed her wrists, wrapped the belt around them and tied the rest to a bedpost. Willa struggled with a renewed passion. The hand placed itself above her mouth again, and Willa struggled not to choke on the cloth as she tried to break free.

Willa’s muffled screams continued as the man moved his hands back down to the lower area. Willa sobbed when she felt her skirt pull up and her pantaloons down. The cold air on her privates caused her to cry, even more, tears blurring her vision. The man grinned in delight at the sight and moved his hand down. He grabbed his pants and pulled them down to release himself.

“I think that be quite enough.” A cold, monotone voice spoke up through the confusion. The pirate gasped in shock and froze when he felt the cold, silver sword against his throat. He lifted his hands up. Willa spat out the cloth and continued to dry sob. Willa looked over to see Captain Barbossa, her face murderous as she held the sword to her crewman’s throat.

“Bo’sun, help Miss Turner get out of the chains,” Barbossa said. Bo’sun moved around his captain and tore the belt apart. Willa scrambled to pull her pantaloons back up. She tripped and stumbled as she ran away from the bed. “What be the first rule of this ship, Harris?” Barbossa asked the pirate. Willa turned back around and looked at the pirates.

“N-Not to rape.”

“Good. And I assumed you knew what type of rape I mean, as we pillage villages nearly every day, but I was wrong. What you have done to Miss Turner, I presume more than once due to that scene earlier this day, is criminal on this ship.” Barbossa lifted her sword away from Harris’ neck. “Stand up!” Harris scrambled when Barbossa shouted. Willa watched as the pirate stood, still bare from the waist down. The tears on her face had dried as she watched the scene.

“Now, you know I must punish you for touching a woman without her explicit permission,” Barbossa said in a sickly sweet voice, but her face still held murder. Willa and Bo’sun watched as Barbossa moved to the side of Harris with the sword slowly cutting into the abdomen of the man. Then, a scream. Willa gasped and covered her mouth as she watched Harris crouch down in pain. His hands wrapped between his legs. Next to the screaming man sat a castrated penis.

* * *

“We’re devils; we’re black sheep!” Elias shouted through the dead of the night. A bright fire blazed on the small island, a signal for anyone who would travel through their part of the ocean during the evening. Elias and Jack, hands filled with rum bottles, ran around the fire. Jack stumbled and caught himself before he continued his trek around the flame.

“We’re really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties, yo ho!” Jack shouted louder than Elias, who giggled drunkenly. “Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me!” Jack stumbled again and finally let himself fall onto the beach. Elias glanced over at the fallen man and walked over. When he reached him, he fell, and the two of them sat in silence. Both took a swig from their rum bottles. The flame’s roar and the sound of the ocean crashing against the rock became a lullaby to the two of them. Elias glanced over at the drunk man and rolled his eyes. He had faked his drunkenness in part of his plan to get off the island without interference from Jack. Jack turned to face Elias, and the boy quickly changed back into his drunk mode.

“When I get the Pearl back, I’m going to teach the whole crew, and we’ll sing it all the time!”

“And you’ll be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main,” Elias exclaimed and lifted his bottle up in joy.

“Not just the Spanish Main, love.” Jack pointed out. “The entire ocean...the entire world! Wherever we want to go, we go. That’s what a ship is, you know. It’s not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That’s what a ship needs, but what a ship is -- what the Black Pearl really is -- is freedom.” Elias sighed and laid his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack glanced over at the handsome man and thought about how he could have one last lust filled night before a long death. He slowly wrapped his arm around the other male and relaxed his hand on Elias’ shoulder.

“Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island,” Elias mumbled.

“Ah, yes, but the company is infinitely better than last time, and the scenery has definitely improved,” Jack stated. Elias turned to look at Jack’s hand in disgust and moved away. He threw his arms up to show an overdramatized version of a drunk.

“Mr. Sparrow! I’m not entirely sure I’ve had enough rum to allow that kind of talk.” Elias chuckled and earned a grin from Jack.

“I know exactly what you mean, love.” Elias smiled and watched as Jack’s grin grew. Jack grabbed the ends of his mustached and curled them, unable to see Elias’ eye roll at the gesture.

“To freedom!”

“To the Black Pearl!” Jack replied. The two tapped their bottles together before they took a large drink. Elias glanced over and set his bottle in the sand as Jack continued to chug and chug the rum until he passed out on the beach.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes. The bright, burning light of the sun entered his eyes and forced him to close them quickly. His hand, numb from the alcohol, slapped over his eyes. As his brain tried to process the bright colors, Jack coughed and sniffed the weird perfume that floated nearby. Jack opened his eyes again and looked at the fair blue sky of the Caribbean. A small black stream of smoke floated past his vision. Jack looked back and upside down; he watched Elias toss a full keg of rum into a giant fire. An explosion went off as Jack leaped to his feet.

“No! Not good! Stop! Not good!” Jack shouted as he ran toward the fire. “What are you doing? You’ve burned all the food, the shade -- the rum!” Jack exclaimed and grabbed Elias’ wrist. Elias tore his wrist from his grasp and wiped his hands on his clothes.

“Yes, the rum is gone.” Elias squinted and started to walk toward the sandy beach, but Jack grabbed his arm again and turned him around.

“Why’s the rum gone?” Jack asked.

“One,” Elias ripped his arm from Jack’s hold, “Because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two --,” Elias pointed at the sky, “That signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me -- do you really think that there’s even the slightest chance that they won’t see it?”

“But why’s the rum gone?”

“Jack wait, Captain Sparrow.” Elias sat down into the sand and stared off into the blue. “You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open, and you will see white sails on that horizon!” Jack scrambled to pull out his pistol and point it at Elias, anger coursing through his veins. The pirate contemplated the urge to shoot Elias, but sighed and put the weapon away. Jack stormed off to get away from the horrible person in front of him.

“Must have been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack…” Jack mocked Elias as he walked up a small dune to the other side of the island. “Must have been terrible for you.” Jack turned back around and shouted, “Well, it bloody is now!” Jack spun around and finished his climb up the dune, only to stop and stare at the horizon. A large ship with white sails stood in the distance; the Dauntless. A longboat slowly headed their way.

“There’ll be no living with him after this.”

* * *

Elias struggled through the blockade that consisted of his father and many other soldiers. Around his shoulders was a long blanket that Jamie Norrington had given him the instant he had climbed onto the Dauntless. Nearby, Jack stood by soldiers who held his wrists together, along with a cheap rope. The pirate glared at the scene in front of him due to his predicament, but quickly got over his feelings and listened to it.

“But we’ve got to save Willa!” Elias shouted as he broke through his father and ran at Jameson Norrington. Elias, enraged, grabbed at Norrington’s blue coat and curled it in his fist. The soldiers tensed and grabbed at their bayonet rifles, but Jameson moved a hand to signal that everything was under control. Weatherby Swann caught his son and pulled him away from the Commodore.

“No! You’re safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately -- not go gallivanting after pirates.”

“Then we condemn her to death!” Elias glared at his father. The older man glared back at his son and held tight onto his shoulders to make sure he could not suddenly attack anyone.

“The girl’s fate is regrettable, but then, so is her decision to engage in piracy.”

“To rescue me!” Elias shouted exasperated. “To prevent anything from happening to me! And she sure did a better job at it than any of you!” The ship went silent at the accusation. Weatherby looked around at the soldiers as they awkwardly stood by. Jameson Norrington looked up from his small map at the statement Elias said. Jamie winced from her spot above them all and watched as her brother glared at Elias. Jack noticed an opening to speak and tried to get on Norrington’s right side to get him to go back to the Isla de Muerta.

“If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion,” Jack stated, and Elias scoffed. “The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It’s doubtful she’ll be able to make a good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl, last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, right?”

“By remembering that I serve others,” Jameson hissed. “Mister Sparrow, not only myself.”

“Commodore!” Elias glanced up at Jamie as he stepped forward to stop Jameson from his attempt to leave. “I beg you. Please do this for me. As a wedding gift for Jamie and me.” The ship went silent when the statement was said. Jamie gasped at the idea that Elias would actually accept the marriage proposal. She always thought that Elias would wait for Willa, but the desperation to get her to safety must cost his freedom in his mind. Jamie quickly headed down to the group to engage in the conversation.

“Elias, are you accepting the Commodore’s proposal for his sister?” Weatherby asked, astonished.

“I am.”

“Elias, you don’t have to do this,” Jamie spoke up as she moved into the group. “I’m sure that Jameson was to save Willa even if you did not accept the proposal. I know how you truly feel and you need to--”

“Hush, Jamie.” Jameson hissed and placed his hand on her shoulder. The girl glared at him with hate-filled eyes.

“A wedding! I love weddings!” Jack shouted and jumped up and down in happiness. “Drinks all around!” Jack stopped and looked at Jameson. “I know. Clap him in irons, right?”

“Mister Sparrow,” Jameson took a deep breath before he continued to walk away. “You will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase ‘silent as the grave.’ Do I make myself clear?”

“Inescapably clear,” Jack muttered and followed the two soldiers, Murtogg and Mullroy, to the helm. Weatherby moved forward to be the center of the group and turned to Jameson.

“Commodore, I must question the wisdom of this,” Weatherby stated.

“With all due respect, Governor.” Jameson changed his voice from the sharp tone to a gentle one. “Miss Turner is a subject of the British crown, and therefore under my protection.”

“Rightly so.” Weatherby grimly smiled before he walked away. Elias looked at the Norrington siblings and bowed his head before he followed after his father. Jamie glanced at Jameson and glared before she headed toward her, now, fiancee. Jamie grabbed Elias’ arm and turned him around.

“Elias. I do no think this is the wisest decision you have made. You know that I would have forced Jameson to go after Willa, if not for the British crown laws, but for me, as she is a friend to me as much as she is a potential lover to you. You must reason. Will you give yourself up to a loveless relationship or will you elope with Willa as you dreamed of years ago, and ruin your family name?” Jamie tried to rationalize with the younger boy.

“I do not give my word lightly. I am to marry you now, whether you or I like it or not.” Elias said through gritted teeth. The two of them glared at each other before Jamie turned away. Everyone on the main deck watched her storm away and slammed the door of one of the cabins shut. Elias sighed and held his head in his hands; tears forced back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	18. Chapter 18

“Shiver me timbers.” The squawk of Cotton’s parrot pulled Willa out of her trance. Willa sat in the corner of her cell, back against the wall of the ship and as far as she could be from the two pirates, Pintel and Ragetti. Willa blocked the memories of what happened moments ago and thought only of Barbossa taking her down to the cells and throwing her into the empty one. She looked over, blinking when her red eyes became irritated, to see the whole crew of the Interceptor stood in the cell opposite of her. Anamaria watched her as the men looked upon the other pirates.

“Cotton here says you missed a bit,” Gibbs spoke up and grinned. Pintel looked up from the black sludge he dragged along the wood and glared as he slapped his mop against the cell. Gibbs took the hint and went quiet again. Willa watched Pintel and Ragetti work in peace before she gathered her courage to speak up.

“You knew William Turner?” She asked. Pintel looked up and grinned when she spoke. He leaned against his mop and forced Ragetti to continue their work.

“Old Bootstrap Bill. We knew him.” Willa frowned at the nickname her father was given. “Never sat well with Bootstrap, what we did to Jack Sparrow. The mutiny and all. He said it wasn’t right with the Code. That’s why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you, as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed, and remain cursed.” The new information caused Willa to furrow her eyebrows. She thought of her father in a new light as more and more of his genuine personality was revealed. She knew no real pirate would want the mutineers to suffer for what they’ve done, as it would have benefited them as well. She smiled lightly at her thoughts.

“Stupid blighter,” Ragetti giggled.

“Good man.” Gibbs shot back. Willa glanced at Gibbs and gave him a weak smile for his words.

“Well, as you can imagine, that didn’t sit too well with the Captain,” Pintel growled as he looked at Gibbs.

“That didn’t sit too well with the Captain at all. Tell her what Barbossa did!” Ragetti exclaimed as he grinned.

“I’m telling the story!” Pintel shouted and hit Ragetti, who lowered his head in submission. “So what the Captain did, she strapped a cannon to Bootstrap’s bootstraps,” Pintel stated as Ragetti whispered and giggled. “And last we saw of old Bill Turner; he was sinking into the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones’ locker.” Willa paled at learning what happened to her father. Anger started to course through her veins, and she glared at the two pirates. Pintel continued the story, not aware of how the prisoners now looked at him. “Course, it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse.”

“That’s what you call ironic.” Ragetti and Pintel looked at each other and laughed at the disgusting humor. Everyone watched the two laugh until footsteps were heard near the stairs. Barbossa made her way down the stairs and looked at the cells with some of her crew behind her. The two women looked at each other for a moment before Barbossa threw the keys at Ragetti.

“Bring her.”

* * *

 Jack sighed in relief as the ship floated closer and he could see Isla de Muerta. He looked at the two soldiers that were in charge of making sure he did not try and escape and smiled grimly. They moved back a bit and watched as he walked down the stairs and went towards the railing to lean on it until he was told otherwise. He started to think of a plan to maneuver around the British soldiers, but Elias broke his concentration when he leaned against the rail next to him.

“You didn’t tell him about the curse,” Elias stated.

“I noticed neither did you. For the same reason, I imagine.” Jack sighed and looked over at Elias.

“He wouldn’t have risked it.”

“You could have gotten him drunk.” Elias grimaced and shook his head, but stopped when Jack chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong, love. I admire a person who’s willing to do whatever’s necessary.”

“You’re a smart man,” Elias stated suddenly. “But I don’t entirely trust you.”

Jack turned to look at Elias and gestured between the two of them. “Peas in a pod.” He chuckled. The two of them smiled lightly at each other and stood in a comfortable silence. Jameson walked towards the two, which caused them to break up their interactions. The Commodore looked between them before he tossed Jack his compass.

“With me, Sparrow.”

* * *

 Jameson sighed lightly as he looked through his spyglass toward the Black Pearl to check for any pirates aboard. When he did not notice any pirates and deemed it abandoned, he lowered the spyglass. Jameson monitored the surroundings of the cave entrance but did not see any traps or lookouts. When he considered the opening of the cave safe, he looked at Jack, who sat next to him.

“I don’t care for the situation,” Jameson stated. “Any attempt to storm the cave could turn into an ambush,” Jameson explained as he realized the problem with trusting Jack Sparrow.

“Not if you’re the one doing the ambushing.” Jack pointed out. “I go in; I convince Barbossa to send her men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons, eh. What do you have to lose?” Jack wrapped his arm around Jameson’s shoulder as the Commodore sat down. Jameson looked at Jack in disgust and removed his arm from his uniform.

“Nothing I’d lament being rid of,” Jameson muttered as he referred to Jack.

“Now, to be quite honest with you, there’s still a slight risk to those aboard the Dauntless, which includes the future Mr. and Mrs.” Jack watched as Jameson’s face morphed into a grim expression.

“They have already been taken care of.”

* * *

“Hey!” Jamie shrieked when suddenly some of the marines grabbed her arms and started to drag her off to her brother’s cabin. Jamie tried to struggle out of their grasps but was unable. As she was thrown into the cabin, she saw that Elias was fighting against some of the marines as well. When he was thrown in, the door shut and Gillette spoke up.

“Sorry, but it’s for your own safety,” He stated through the door.

“I don’t care what the Commodore ordered!” Elias yelled and slammed his fist against the glass. “I have to tell him! The pirates, they’re cursed! They can’t be killed!” Elias continued to bang against the door as Jamie stared at him in shock of what he was saying.

“Don’t worry sir,” Gillette said with humor laced in his tone. “He’s already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story.” The two inside the cabin listened to the lieutenant, and the surrounding marines laugh at the joke. Elias glared at the ground and then headed towards the window on the other side of the room. Jamie followed him.

“What do you mean, cursed?”

“I mean just that!” Elias shouted, only to calm down when he saw Jamie flinch. “Sorry. . . Those pirates are cursed, and they need Willa’s blood to undo the curse. The curse makes it so they can’t die!”

“How--” Jamie stopped herself and shook her head. “Nevermind. What’s your plan?” Jamie asked. Elias sighed as he realized that he did not have any ideas to escape. Jamie rolled her eyes and looked around the room. She went over to the cabin and pulled out multiple dresses and her brother’s uniforms.

“How about this?”

* * *

The pirates, now ashore, moved through the cave hallways. They climbed over the rocks and through the water to reach the center of the treasure piles. Everyone was silence in anticipation. Barbossa led the pack and tossed an apple in the air to show her excitement of being able to eat and feel again. Willa, in the middle of the group, tripped as she walked through the water and fell to her knees. A pirate grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, which caused her to see who it was. The mutilated face of her attacker grinned down at her. Willa shrieked in pain and fell back into the water as he let go of her hair.

“You!” Barbossa turned around and pointed at the man. “I will not hesitate to cut off more of you if ye continue.” The pirate paled when his captain threatened him and quickly moved away from Willa. Pintel walked up and lifted her from the water. He shoved her back into the middle of the group.

“No reason to fret,” Pintel said as they walked. “Just a prick of the finger. A few drops of blood.”

“No mistakes this time,” Twigg growled as he walked past. “She’s only half Turner. We spill it all.”

“I guess there is a reason to fret.” Pintel grinned. Willa paled and stumbled as she was pushed closer to the center of the cavern. Willa began to renew her struggle, but the men forced her up to the chest. She was shoved onto her knees, and the medallion was placed around her neck by Barbossa. Koehler pushed her head over the chest with the necklace below her throat. Barbossa grabbed the stone knife from the chest of gold and thumbed it.

Across the room, Jack pushed through the crowd of pirates. As he excused himself, the pirates stared at him in shock. Barbossa stopped her talk on the blood of Willa Turner, who no one listened to, and stared at Jack in surprise when the two caught eyes. Willa looked up when Barbossa stopped to see why.

“Jack!” Willa gasped.

“It’s not possible,” Barbossa muttered.

“Not probable.” Jack corrected and continued to jump over the water to get to the two women.

“Where’s Elias?!” Willa asked and checked to see if he was anywhere in the cavern.

“He’s safe, just like I promised. He’s all set to marry Jamie Norrington just like he promised.” Willa’s relieved face turned into a frown at the information. “And you get to die for him, just like you promised. So we’re all men of our word really, except for you Willa, who is, in fact, a woman.”

“Shut up!” Barbossa shouted and watched as her crew surrounded Jack. “You’re next.” She gestured at him with the knife before she placed it at Willa’s throat. She went to cut open the throat, but Jack spoke up and stopped her.

“You don’t want to be doing that, mate.”

Barbossa looked up and grinned. “No, I really think I do.”

“Your funeral.” Jack shrugged. Barbossa pressed the blade to Willa’s throat again and stared for a bit before she sighed. She turned to Jack and pointed the knife at him. Willa was forced to stay bent over on the chest as the conversation continued.

“Well, because,” Jack shrugged and stepped forward. “Because the HMS Dauntless, the pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore, waiting for you.” Barbossa hesitated with a reply.

* * *

Full of soldiers and marines, seven longboats were positioned on either side of the cave’s mouth. Murtogg and Mullroy, who shared the main longboat with Commodore Jameson, looked at him. Murtogg glanced to Mullroy before he leaned over.

“What are we doing here?” He whispered.

“The pirates come out, unprepared and unaware.” Mullroy sighed as if it was obvious. “We catch them in a crossfire and send them to see old hob.”

“I know why we’re here,” Murtogg shook his head and sighed. “I meant, why aren’t we doing what Mr. Sparrow said we should do? With the cannons and all?”

“Because it was Mr. Sparrow who said it,” Jameson replied to the loud bickering on his side. “You think he wasn’t telling the truth?”

* * *

“Just hear me out, mate.” Jack waited for a moment before he continued. “You order your men to row out to the Dauntless; they do what they do best. Robert’s your uncle, Fannie’s your aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Of course, you’ll take the grandest as your flagship, and who’s to argue? But what of the Pearl?” Jack smiled and spread his hands to show that it was him to take the Pearl. He slowly walked up the small hill to Willa and the chest, and he spoke.

“Name me Captain. I’ll sail under your colors, I’ll give you ten percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as ‘Commodore Barbossa.’ Savvy?” Jack smirked.

Barbossa gestured to Willa with the knife and said, “And I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the girl?”

“No, no, no!” Jack waved his hand dismissively. “Not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment.” Jack started down at Willa, who looked up at the phrase. She scowled, and Barbossa looked between the two.

“For instance,” Jack scooped up some of the coins, “After you killed Norrington’s men. . . Every . . . Last. . . One. . . “ Jack dropped one coin after the other to express his words. Willa noticed that one of the coins that Jack picked up did not fall. Jack hid the coin as Barbossa pondered the proposal.

“You’ve been planning this from the beginning.” Willa hissed out and tried to move, but failed. “Ever since you learned my name!”

“Yeah.” Jack shrugged.

“I want fifty percent of your plunder,” Barbossa stated.

“Thirty.”

“Forty.”

“Forty-five, and I’ll buy you the hat. A huge one, Commodore.” Barbossa glanced as Jack made a mistake in the bargaining, but smirked and nodded.

“We have an accord.” She held her hand out to Jack, and the two of them shook in agreement. Jack turned around to the other pirates and threw his hands up.

“All hands -- to the boats!” He shouted, only for Barbossa to turn and glare at him. Jack pressed his hands together and shook as he muttered out, “Apologies, you give the orders.” He gestured to the other to tell her to go ahead. Barbossa stepped forward when another crew member held Willa. Jack grinned as his plans unfolded before his eyes.

“Gents, take a walk!” She shouted, and Jack’s grin vanished instantly.

“Not to the boats?” Jack asked. Barbossa turned around and grinned back at Jack as her crew left the cavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	19. Chapter 19

Out the natural cavern corridors, the pirates of Barbossa’s crew walked past the small wooden boats. Many of them grinned as they began to step into the water, but Pintel and Ragetti were stopped by Bo’sun. The African grinned as he stopped the two of them with a parasol and Pintel shuddered as he willingly took the parasol from Bo’sun. Pintel grabbed Ragetti’s collar and dragged the confused pirate to the dresses they unpacked before. The two of them started to change into the dresses as the other pirates submerged into the water with no complaints of air. As the pirates continued to walk through the water, unfazed, moonlight shined through the water. Fish scattered as the pirates stepped across the ocean floor and into the moonlight. Their flesh disappeared in seconds and the only thing left was their skeletons.

* * *

 

A gentle splash from the cave’s mouth placed every marine and Commodore Jameson on alert. Jameson turned to look at what made the noise as he signaled for the sailors to raise their rifles for protection. For a few silent moments, nothing emerged from the darkness until suddenly a small, wooden boat floated into the light. Jameson squinted to see if what he saw was a trick of the light, but when the parasols spun he knew the boat was real. Two women sat in the boat as what Jameson assumed was bait.

“Hold fire.” Jameson held his hand up to stop the marines.

* * *

 

Pintel continued to row the boat past the longboats containing Commodore Jameson and many of the marines and headed toward the Dauntless. Ragetti fanned himself to keep cool and watched Pintel do all the hard work. Pintel glared at Ragetti, who wore a red dress with a matching bonnet and moved his yellow bonnet back to let some cold air touch his forehead.

“This is just like what the Greeks did at Troy,” Ragetti spoke up in a happy tone. He ignored the constant glare from Pintel and continued, “Cept they was in a horse instead of dresses. Wooden horse.” He clarified. Pintel groaned and looked over to the Dauntless. Both of them watched as their fellow pirates started to climb the rope of the anchor.

* * *

 

Governor Weatherby Swann nodded at the guard in front of the Commodore’s cabin as he walked up.

“A moment, please?” He asked and smiled when the guard left. Weatherby knocked on the door and waited, but got no reply. He decided to knock once more and wait, but when he heard no response, he spoke up.

“Elias? Jamie?” He waited for one of them to realize who was at the door. When no one came forth, he sighed. “I just wanted you to know; I believe you made an excellent decision today, Elias. Couldn’t be more proud of you. But, you know, even a good decision, if made for the wrong reasons, could be a wrong decision.”

From inside the cabin, Elias looked up from the rope that he and Jamie made out of the dresses, sheets, and other fabric around the cabin. He looked at the door and watched the silhouette of his father shift his weight as he waited for another reply. Jamie grabbed the rope and threw most of it over the window and to a small dinghy that they dropped from above them. The two of them looked at each other and Elias grimly smiled.

“I’ll stay and distract,” Jamie whispered as she tied the end of the rope to the sturdy wood. Elias nodded and grabbed the line when she finished her knot. He hopped over the window and placed his feet on the damp wood before he started to climb down the side of the boat. Jamie watched him get down to the dinghy and held the fabric just in case the knot came loose.

“--Are you even listening to me?” Weatherby asked as he opened the door. Jamie jumped and turned around to see Weatherby. The older man stared at Jamie with wide eyes and a slack jaw mouth when he realized what had happened behind the closed door. Jamie quickly stepped in front of the fabric and smiled at Weatherby as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 

Twigg and the other pirates of Barbossa’s crew slowly climbed up and over the Dauntless railing. When only a few sentries were seen, the group started to slowly climb onto the deck of the ship. Koehler sneaked up behind one of the closest sentries and slit the young man’s throat. Bo’sun went over to another nearby sentry and strangled him. The pirates made their advance toward other sentries on the ship.

* * *

 

“Where is Elias?” Weatherby demanded as he stalked toward Jamie. Jamie held her hands up and was about to speak, but Weatherby quickly pushed past her. The two of them looked out of the window to see Elias in the small boat. Elias started to row through the water toward the cave opening.

“Oh, what have you done?” Weatherby muttered and turned to look at Jamie. She stepped away and prayed that the punishment for helping Elias would not be severe.

* * *

 

“Lieutenant?” One of the sentries pointed out to the sea. Lieutenant Gillette turned to look at where his soldier pointed to and saw a small, brown boat near the Dauntless. He pulled out his telescope and looked to see that there were two women in the boat together. One of the women lifted her hand and waved.

Pintel and Ragetti, in the boat, moved at a snail’s pace at the Dauntless and provided as the distraction for the other pirates. The two of them could see their fellow crewmates on the boat but dared not to move the parasols to get a better view of the death and destruction. Ragetti waved his hand again and made a “yoohoo” noise up to the ship. Pintel grew angry at the way Ragetti acted in the dress.

“Stop that!” He hissed. “I already feel like a fool.”

“Look nice, though.” Ragetti pointed out. Pintel smiled for a moment before he realized that the compliment was one that a man should not like. He turned to Ragetti and punched him in the face. Pintel dropped his parasol and throttled Ragetti, who dropped his as well to protect himself. The moonlight hit the two, and their skeletal form was revealed to the watchful Dauntless crew. Pintel realized that they exposed themselves, pulled out his pistol, and shot toward the Dauntless.

As the shot rang out, the soldiers on the Dauntless pulled up their bayonets to shoot at the supernatural beings. Gillette’s hand flew off as the bullet reached the crew. He turned to see other skeletal pirates ready to attack. The soldiers turned around and shot into the skeletal crowd. A battle began as guns exploded while swords pierced.

Jamie looked up from her hands when she heard the initial gunshot. She, along with Weatherby, walked toward the cabin door. Weatherby opened the door, and as he did, a body plummeted to the deck in front of them. The two watched as soldiers and pirates fought each other. Weatherby gently shut the door, and Jamie forced him to the ground so the pirates wouldn't see their silhouettes.

* * *

 

Barbossa gazed at Jack as he examined the pirate treasure that sat in piles across the cavern floor. She gave him an admiring look as she finally let his agreement sink in and spoke up, “I must admit it, Jack. I thought I had you figured. But turns out, you’re a hard man to predict.” She looked over to where one of the pirates she kept behind watched Willa Turner. The young girl stared at the treasure that her blood would soon spill onto.

“Me?” Jack shook his head as he threw another piece of priceless gold away and deemed it useless. “I’m dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly! It’s the honest ones you want to watch out for. Because you can never predict when they’re going to do something incredibly. . .”

As Jack spoke, he slowly inched towards a pirate to examine the treasure around him. In one quick move, Jack grabbed the sword from the pirate’s scabbard, kicked him into the water, and threw the sword upward toward Willa. Willa caught the sword with her tied up hands and knocked the pirate next to her into the water. Jack pulled out his sword.

“Stupid.” Jack finished. Barbossa looked from Jack to Willa as the events registered in her brain. When she realized that Jack and Willa meant to fight, she pulled herself to her feet, grabbed her sword, and attacked Jack.

The pirate Jacoby slashed at the bound Willa, who turned and had his sword hit the rope in between her wrists. The rope fell loose around her, and now with her hands-free, she fought against the pirates surrounding her. Two other pirates attacked her while Jack and Barbossa found on the other side of the cavern. Barbossa dragged her sword on the group to intimidate Jack and pushed him back. The two lifted their swords and crossed them as they came face to face.

“You’re off the edge of the map, mate,” Barbossa shouted. “Here there be monsters!”

* * *

 

Elias looked up from his small boat to the Black Pearl. He grabbed the ladder that he had stopped near and started to climb the side of the ship toward the deck. He stopped when heard voices from one of the gun ports. He leaned over to see two pirates and a feast. On the table sat wine, rum, jerky, cakes, apples, and biscuits.

“What would you pick to eat first?” One pirate said. “We should decide now, so we’re ready when the time comes.”

“I was thinking cake.” The other pirate replied.

“I was thinking cake too!” The first one said with a menacing voice. The two stared each other down before the second one slammed a knife into the table between them. His hand turned skeletal in the small sliver of moonlight. A moment later, he leaned the handle of the blade to the other.

“You cut, I choose.” The first one gave a quick nod and reached for the knife. Elias quickly sighed and rolled his eyes. He continued up the ladder and over the gunwale of the ship. Elias snuck along the deck when suddenly Jack the Monkey dropped down in front of him. Jack started to screech when he realized the man in front of him was an enemy. Elias smacked the monkey off the ship and looked over to watch the monkey fall into the ocean. Instead, the monkey landed on the cannon, and the two pirates looked out and up to see Elias.

The two pirates looked at each other and then headed up the stairs to find the trespasser. Elias hid in a dark part of the ship and watched as the pirates ran past him. When he couldn’t see them anymore, he headed down the stairs until he reached the brig where Jack’s crew were locked up.

“It’s Elias!” Gibbs shouted.

* * *

 

A ringing noise echoed across the seemingly calm ocean and reached the small ships that held many soldiers and Commander Jameson as they waited for the pirates to leave the cave. Jameson looked up and back toward his ship to see small sparks of red, as well as the distant banging noises of guns firing. He turned to his men on the boats and pointed to the ship.

“Make for the ship!” Jameson shouted. “Move!” The men scrambled for the oars and quickly started to move back to the Dauntless. As the boats sped toward the Dauntless, a cannon from the ship was shot toward them. One of the longboats was hit, and wood rained down upon the others as the boat exploded. Jameson ordered his men to continue through the cannon fire.

* * *

Jamie kept her head down as the fight continued outside of the cabin. She knew that the marines stood no chance against the pirates from what Elias had told her about the curse. She looked up from the wooden ground to see that Weatherby had peaked his head up and looked through the window. As she crawled to pull him back down, a face of a dead marine slammed on the glass. Weatherby suddenly ducked, and Jamie knew that meant that he had been seen.

The two of them crawled away from the door, and when Jamie made it to the side wall, she watched as a skeletal hand reached through the window and grabbed at Weatherby’s wig. The wig flew off of the man’s head, but he refused to let it go. Jamie watched as Weatherby had a tug-of-war fight with the pirate over the wig. She stood up and grabbed the bullhorn off of the table. She whacked the skeleton arm, and it fell off onto the floor. The two of them watched as the dead arm started to crawl after them. Weatherby grabbed one of the maps off of the table and began to beat the skeletal arm. Jamie grabbed the arm and struggled with it trying to grab her neck before she shoved into the bureau drawer. Weatherby put his weight, along with hers, against the chest as the arm struggled to get out.

* * *

 

Jack stumbled over rocks and water as he tried to create distance between him and Barbossa. Barbossa, phasing in and out of her skeletal form, followed him and slashed at his sword with every step he took. When Jack made it through to smooth land, Barbossa lunged forward and shoved Jack to the ground. She placed one boot on his chest and grinned down. Barbossa let her sword fall to her side in pride.

“You can’t beat me, Jack.” Barbossa grinned. Suddenly, Barbossa watched as Jack’s arm came up and his sword disappeared from his hand. She looked down at her chest to see the sword pierced through it. She stepped off Jack as she signed in disappointment. When Jack stood up, she pulled the sword from her chest and drove it back through Jack’s. He stared down at the sword jutting from his chest and staggered back in shock. Jack stopped in a ray of moonlight and glanced down at his body, now a skeleton.

“That’s interesting,” Jack muttered and flipped the Aztec coin through his skeletal fingers to show Barbossa, who glared at him. On the other side of the cavern, Willa pushed away one of the many pirates she was up against and turned to see if Jack was okay. She gasped when she saw Jack as a skeleton, but she was forced to turn back when another pirate came at her. Jack turned to Barbossa after her examined his body and shrugged.

“Couldn’t resist, mate.” Jack grinned and pulled the sword from his chest. To distract him, Barbossa grabbed some of the many coins on the ground and threw them at Jack. She rushed him, and the two clashed swords against each other. Willa glanced back at Jack, but she was shoved back. Jack broke through Barbossa’s defense and kicked her to the ground. She rolled down the small slope and got up to find Jack standing in front of her.

Willa quickly got up from the shove and pushed Jacoby onto a spiky rock, distracting him for a moment. Two other pirates came at her, recovered from her earlier attacked, but she slipped between them. As she slid between them, the two lunged and stuck their swords in each other. When the two realized what had happened, they glanced over to see Willa far away from them. They pulled their swords from each other’s body and chased after Willa.

Willa passed Jack and Barbossa as the two continued to fight through the moonlight riddled cavern. Their bodies constantly phased in and out of their cursed forms as their swords clashed.

“So what now, Jack Sparrow?” Barbossa asked as their swords crossed. “Are we to be two immortals, locked in an epic battle ‘til Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?”

“Or you could surrender,” Jack suggested with a smirk. Barbossa grimly smiled and shoved him back to gain the upper hand.

* * *

 

Aboard the Black Pearl, two pirates sneaked along the deck to listen and sneak up on whatever had hit Jack the Monkey off of the ship. A creaking noise alerted the two pirates, and they turned around to see a massive lifeboat swing towards them. The two of them shouted as the boat crashed into them and sent them into the water. The dinghy swung back and Gibbs, along with Elias and the rest of the crew, stopped it. Elias then grabbed the gunwale of the boat.

“All of you! With me! Willa is in that cave, and we must save her. Ready. . . and heave!” Elias pushed the boat, but it did not budge an inch. He turned to see that the whole crew stood and watched him. “Please, I need your help! Come on!” Elias growled and glared at the crew. Cotton’s parrot flapped its wings and shook its head.

“Any port! In a storm!” The parrot squawked.

“Cotton is right.” Gibbs gestured at the empty ship they stood on. “We’ve got the Pearl.”

“What about Jack? You’re just going to leave him?” Elias looked at the crew with an incredulous expression. He wasn’t able to believe that the pirates weren’t going to help him, even though he helped them escape from the brig.

“Jack owes us a ship.”

“And there’s the code to consider. . .”

“The code?” Elias scoffed and let out a loud laugh. “You’re pirates!” He shouted and glared at them all. “Hang the code! Hang the rules! They’re more like guidelines, anyway!” Elias looked at the group expectedly, but Gibbs looked away from Elias. He sighed and rubbed his face.

“Could you at least help me get this boat into the water?” Elias questioned, and Gibbs nodded. The crew helped Elias push the boat into the water and watched as he climbed down onto it.

“You should all be ashamed,” Elias shouted once more at them and then started to pull the oars through the water himself. As he moved the boat closer to the cave, he watched the Black Pearl move away from the island.

“Bloody pirates. . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	20. Chapter 20

As the small dinghy Ragetti and Pintel sat upon slowly made its way to the side of the Dauntless, the two pirates eagerly started to climb up the Royal Navy ship. The two of them reached the deck and tore the dresses off of their bodies, happy to be able to move properly. Pintel started to join in on the fun and stabbed many marines that stumbled around them as they walked. Ragetti was about to join in, but looked to where the Black Pearl was supposed to be, only to see it smaller than before as it moved away from the island.

“Is it supposed to be doing that?” Ragetti spoke up. Pintel looked up from the corpse he was stabbing and followed Ragetti’s finger. His mouth dropped open when he saw what his fellow pirate spoke of.

“They’re stealing our ship!” Pintel exclaimed.

“Bloody pirates!” Ragetti shouted in rage. As the two of them watched the Black Pearl sail away, Commander Norrington and his surviving men from the longboats climbed up the side of the Dauntless. The soldiers arrived, and Jameson shot at Koehler, only for him to grin. The British soldiers looked upon the pirates in fear as Koehler signaled for them to attack the new group. As the battle raged on, Pintel and Ragetti forced themselves to look away from the Black Pearl and join in the fight again.

* * *

 

Willa sighed in relief when she turned around to see that the pirates had lost in her the big cavern. She could hear the battle between Jack and Barbossa as their swords clashed together. She pushed herself into a dark corner of the cave and took a deep breath. Suddenly, a shadow appeared, and Willa helped her breathe when she learned it was Jacoby, who had recovered from the rock. As he stood next to her hiding spot, Willa was forced to breathe and give away her position. Jacoby twisted around and grinned when he saw Willa.

Willa lunged forward and nearly broke Jacoby’s skin, but he quickly sidestepped, and she tumbled forward. Instead of turning around, Willa continued forward to get away from Jacoby. She looked back and gasped when she saw him light a bomb and throw it in her direction. She shrieked and threw herself out of the way right as the bomb went off. The explosion caused her to stumble forward and lose her grip on her sword. The sword slid forward and into the water, giving her no defense against the other pirates. Jacoby ran up to her and pushed her to the ground. She tried to grab his leg to trip him up, but he stepped on her stomach.

“I’m going to teach you the meaning of pain!” Jacoby laughed as she tried to push his foot off.

“You like pain?” A voice echoed from behind Jacoby as he raised his sword to stab Willa. As Jacoby turned to see who spoke, Willa gasped in delight when she saw Elias standing in the smoke of the explosion. The pirate turned around, and Elias swung an oar at Jacoby with a murderous look in his eyes. Jacoby stumbled off of Willa’s chest. “Try wearing a habit.” Elias hissed. Elias then looked down at Willa and smiled at her, happy that she was safe from any harm. Willa smiled back at Elias and used the oar to help herself off the ground. The two of them turned toward the duel between Jack and Barbossa, and Elias frowned and sighed when he saw Jack as a skeleton.

“Whose side is Jack on?” Elias asked.

“At the moment?” Willa chuckled and was about to tell Elias something, but their conversation was cut short when two pirates attacked them. The two of them defended each other from the pirates, but Willa soon saw that Jacoby had recovered from the hit and was about to light another bomb. In a quick decision, Willa grabbed the oar from Elias and when Jacob stepped in between the two pirates, she thrusted the pole into their chests. Willa grabbed the bomb from Jacoby and lit the fuse before she shoved it inside Jacoby’s rib cage. Elias kicked the three out of the moonlight.

Jacoby clutched his chest frantically when he realized he was unable to grab the bomb. He looked at Willa, his mouth agape with smoke. Second, before the bomb exploded, Jacoby shouted, “No fair!” Elias grabbed Willa, and the two ran as the explosion shook the cave. Skeletal remains of the three pirates crashed down. Willa took Elias’ hand and pulled him toward the chest in the cavern. Jack, in the middle of blocking another slash from Barbossa, noticed the movement.

In a split second, Jack took the medallion from his pocket and sliced open his hand. Blood dripped down onto the medallion, and he chucked it toward Will and Elias. Willa let go of Elias’ hand and grabbed the medallion from the air. As she ran up the hill to the stone chest, Barbossa broke from the fight and pulled out her pistol. As she aimed it at Elias, a shot echoed throughout the cavern. Barbossa looked down at her chest and turned to Jack, surprised.

“Ten years you carry that pistol,” Barbossa smirked. “And now you waste your shot?”

“He didn’t waste it,” Everyone turned to look at Willa, who stood in front of the chest with a smirk on her face. Barbossa’s eyes traveled down to her hands; one held the sacrificial knife as the other clenched itself into a fist. Realization swept through Barbossa when Willa opened her fist and the two medallions dropped from her hand. When the two medallions landed in the chest, Barbossa gasped. She looked down at her chest to see blood pour out of the fatal gunshot. She looked at Jack, then Willa, then Jack. Anger dismay morphed her face until a look of relief took over.

“I feel. . .” Barbossa gasped. “. . . cold.”

The three enemies of Barbossa watched as she collapsed to the ground. A green apple fell from one of her pockets and rolled into the water as all life left her eyes.

* * *

 

In a flash, the soldiers watched as the skeletal form disappeared and flesh covered the bones of the pirates. Jameson stabbed one of the pirates when he realized that the supernatural abilities that the pirates had were gone. Koehler looked down at where the sword pierced his chest and gasped when he realized he was human again. Pain rippled through his body, and he fell to the ground with a loud cry. Twigg looked over to see the other pirate fall and realized what happened. Before he could do anything, Jameson put his sword to Twigg’s throat. Twigg instantly dropped his weapon, and soon the other pirates followed his lead.

From inside the cabin, Jamie looked up from where she stood as the sound of fighting stopped. As she let go of the drawer, the two of them realized that the hand inside the drawer was not moving. Weatherby opened up the drawer and gagged when he saw a real hang before he shut it again. Jamie stormed out of the cabin to see that the pirates had surrendered to her brother and the marines.

“The ship is ours, gentlemen,” Jameson stated. The soldiers and sailors all began to cheer at their victory. Jamie sighed in relief and started to walk towards her brother to see if he was okay, but she stopped dead when she noticed a familiar face amongst the crowd. Her face morphed into a murderous look, and she stalked toward her brother. She grabbed his pistol from his waist and turned to face the pirate she remembered from that night.

“Jamie!” Jameson hissed and tried to stop his sister. When she ripped her arm from his grasp, he watched as she walked up to one of the pirates. Everyone stopped cheering when Jamie cocked the gun and pointed it at the pirate’s forehead.

“You deserve to rot in hell for all eternity.” Jamie hissed and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered behind the pirate, onto the deck and people behind him, as the bullet pierced through the skull. Everyone stared in shock as Jameson ran to his sister. He grabbed her and started to pull her away, as she was frozen in shock herself, unable to believe that she had done that.

* * *

 

When the group knew that Barbossa was dead, they released their held breaths and started to move around the cavern. Willa slowly walked down the small hill that the chest sat upon. When she reached Barbossa’s body, she crouched down and respectfully closed her eyes. Willa shook her head and stood up. She turned toward Elias and grinned, happy that the two of them had survived the battle. Elias grabbed Willa, and the two embraced. After minutes of holding each other, they separated and looked at each other in silence. Elias moved his hand and rested it on Willa’s cheek, about to lean in, when a crash echoed behind them. The two of them looked over to see that Jack had started to gather up pieces of treasure. Willa and Elias looked back at each other and let go.

“We should return to the Dauntless,” Elias muttered as he averted his gaze.

“Your fiance will be wanting to know you’re safe,” Willa nodded and sighed. Elias looked at Willa, sadness evident in his eyes before he sighed again and walked away from Willa. She watched as he disappeared from view to get the boat ready. Jack walked over to Willa with his arms full of treasure, which caused her to turn to him.

“If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it.” Willa nodded, but she knew that Elias could have much more than just a blacksmith’s apprentice and pirate’s daughter. The two of them stood in silence for a minute before Jack spoke up again, “Now if you’d be so kind, I’d be much obliged if you drop me off at my ship.”

* * *

 

Elias slowly rowed the small boat back toward the nearest ship as Jack and Willa sat upon it. Jack scanned the horizon of the ocean in hopes of seeing the Black Pearl, but nothing but the Dauntless was seen for miles. Willa grimaced as she watched Jack’s shoulders slump. The three of them sat in awkward silence, the only noise around them was the sound of oars hitting the water.

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Elias spoke up.

“They did what’s right for them,” Jack sighed. “Can’t expect more than that.”

Willa looked at Jack and then looked down at her hands. She scowled at nothing and decided that Jack didn’t deserve the gallows that had been promised to him. She knew that he deserved to live, as he had helped them in so many ways. Willa started to plan Jack’s rescue as the boat inched toward the Dauntless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack stood on a gallows, his wrists bound tightly in rope. An executioner checked the mechanism of the trap door with a sandbag in front of Jack, which caused him to cringe. An Official unrolled a scroll and started to recount Jack Sparrow’s crimes.

“Jack Sparrow,” The official spoke up and the crowd went silent.

“Captain…” Jack hissed to himself. “Captain Jack Sparrow…”

“Be it known that you have been charged, tried and convicted for your willful commission of crimes against the crowd…” The official droned on. In the shade, Weatherby Swann stood beside Jameson Norrington and Jamie Norrington, as well as Elias. All of them watched the proceeding with grim expressions.

“Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most aggrieves of which to be cited herewith. Piracy, smuggling…” As the official talked of Jack’s crimes, Willa slowly made her way through the crowd. Instead of her old blacksmith clothing, she wore her pants and easily movable clothes. Her mind was set on saving Jack and she needed to be the best she could in all aspects. She glanced around the square.

“This is wrong,” Elias whispered. Jameson did not respond, even as his sister nodded in agreement.

“Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all.” Weatherby replied before they all went silent.

“Impersonating a person of the Spanish Royal Navy...Impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…” Jack smiled at the accusation and looked at the executioner. The bigger man glared at him and caused the smile to drop.

“Sailing under false colors...Arson...Kidnapping...Looting...Poaching...Pilfering...Depravity...Degradation...And general lawlessness…”

Willa huffed in impatience. She looked around to see a familiar parrot. The parrot landed on a flagpole. Willa smiled at the signal and started further into the center of the crowd.

“And for these crimes, you have been sentenced to this day to be hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul.” The official finished. Willa moved past Weatherby, Jamie, James, and Elias. She stopped and turned to them.

“Governor Swann.” She nodded. “Commodore. Miss Norrington.”   
The group glanced at her, but Elias continued to stare straight on.

“Elias.” Elias looked over in surprise. “I should have told you every day from the moment I met you...I love you.” Willa nodded once more and walked away from the shocked group. Elias watched as Willa pushed through the crowd towards the gallows where the noose was wrapped around Jack’s neck. He saw the familiar parrot and put together what was happening.

Willa put her her hand on her sword hilt and started to shove through the crowd. Jameson moved past Elias and stared at Willa.

“Marines!” Jameson started an order, but suddenly Elias staggered away from the group. Jamie watched with a knowing look as Elias spoke.

“I can’t breathe!” Elias gasped out and fainted. They all crowded around him and tried to help him get up and breathe. The commotion caused the crowd to split and allowed Willa a direct line to the gallows.

“Move!” She shouted. The executioner gripped the lever and the drum roll ended. Willa drew her sword and threw it. The executioner pulled the lever and the trap door opened. Jack dropped, but his foot caught the sword that embedded itself in the door. Jack balanced on it as Willa raced to the gallows.

Elias sat up suddenly and showed he was faking the faint. Weatherby glared at his son as he realized what he was doing. Willa went up to the gallows and headed for the rope to let Jack fall. Willa blocked the executioner’s ax, but her sword was knocked away. Willa ducked and the ax inadvertently cut Jack’s rope. Jack dropped to the ground.

Willa knocked the executioner off the platform and watched as he fell onto the marines and Jameson. Jack stood up and slit the ropes that bound his hands on the sword. Jack raced from under the gallows and Willa hoped down. Jack took the noose off, tossed one end to Willa, and they ran. The two tripped some marines as they ran up the steps.

The two tried to go left, but marines cut them off. They jolted right, but more marines appeared. Rifles were pointed at them as Jameson, along with Weatherby, Elias, and Jamie walked up. Jameson held his sword on Willa and Jack.

“I thought we might have to endure some ill-conceived manner of escape attempt.” Jameson looked down at Willa. “But not from you.”

“On our return to Port Royal I granted you clemency, and this is how you thank me?” Weatherby angrily pushed forward. “By throwing in your lot with him? He’s a pirate!”

“And a good man,” Willa stated as she threw her sword aside. “If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one. So be it. At least my conscience will be clear.”

“You forget your place, Turner.” Jameson hissed.

Willa smirked and said, “It’s right here, between you and Jack.”

Elias moved passed everyone and stood next to Willa. He slowly blocked her from being attacked.

“As is mine.”

“Elias!” Weatherby gasped. Jameson took it in and realized Elias’s true feelings. He looked back at Jamie but saw that she wasn’t distraught in any way.

“Lower your weapons! For goodness sake, put them down!” Jameson glanced from Elias to Gillette and nodded lightly. Gillette gestured to the marines to lower their weapons and they followed orders.

“So this is where your heart truly lies, then?” Jameson asked.

“It is.” Elias glanced at Jamie, who smiled at him. Jameson looked at Willa and soon Weatherby realized what the whole problem was between the group. Before anyone could do anything, Jack decided to execute his part of the plan.

“Well, I’m actually feeling rather good about this.” Jack clapped his hands together. “I think we’ve all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically…” Jack walked over to Jamie. “I want you to know that I was rooting for you, miss. Know that.”  
Jamie scoffed at the words and rolled her eyes.

“Elias.” Willa turned and looked at Jack. “ It would never have worked between us, darling. I’m sorry.” Willa rolled her eyes at Jack as he turned to her. Elias grimaced in annoyance as the others looked appalled.

“Willa…” Jack threw his hands up. “Nice hat.” Jack turned and ran up the steps of the wall.

“Friends! This is the day will always remember as the day that you…” Jack walked backward and slipped. He lost his balance and was gone from view. Everyone rushed to look over the wall. Willa sighed in relief when Jack surfaced and started to swim away.

“Idiot,” Gillette spoke up. “He’s nowhere to go but back to the noose.”

“Sail ho!” A soldier shouted and everyone looked up. The Black Pearl sailed into view, her sails full and ready for a chase.

“What’s your plan of action? Sir?” Gillette asked Jameson.

“Perhaps on the rare occasion when pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?” Weatherby suggested and received a nod from Jameson. The Commodore turned and looked at Willa and Elias. Jamie watched her brother carefully.

“Miss Turner.” Willa turned and walked up to Jameson. “This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the woman, who made it, to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of her life.”

Willa looked at the Commodore in surprise. She nodded to Norrington. “Thank you.” She smiled. Everyone watched as Jameson turned away and walked towards his sister.

“Commodore? What about Sparrow?” Gillette asked.

“Oh,” Jameson turned. “I think we can afford to give him one day’s head start.” He smiled and walked to Jamie. Jamie took her brother’s arm and they walked away from the group of people.

“Are you sure your okay with them?” Jameson asked Jamie.

“Of course!” Jamie laughed. “You know, I knew why you picked him for me. He would have allowed me to do whatever I wanted, even travel with you. But I would have still had to be the good housewife in the end. I’m glad Elias found someone he loved. Willa and he are a good match.”

“Yes, of course.” Jameson chuckled.

“Now we just have to break the news to the parents.”

* * *

Elias and Willa embraced after most people left the parapet. The two held each other for a while before Weatherby spoke up.

“So this is the path you’ve chosen, is it?” Weatherby asked his son. “After all, she is a blacksmith…”

“No.” Elias smiled. “She’s a pirate.”

Weatherby smiled back at his son and turned away. Willa smiled up at Elias. Elias grabbed her face and pulled her up into a kiss. Willa returned the kiss in the same longing passion.

* * *

Jack caught the line thrown to him. He wrapped his hand in the rope and allowed for his crew to pull him up and over the railing. Jack looked around and stood up. He took the sight of his old ship in before he looked at Gibbs.

“Thought you were supposed to keep to the code,” Jack said.

“We figured they were more actual guidelines,” Gibbs smirked. Jack walked over to Cotton and took his hat and said his thanks. Jack put the hat on and started towards the wheel. Anamaria stepped away from the wheel and held out his coat. Jack shouldered into it.

“Captain Sparrow.” Anamaria smiled. “The Black Pearl is yours.”

Jack ran his hand lovingly along the wheel. He took in the love of his life but stopped when he felt the eyes of everyone else on him.

“On deck, you scabrous dogs!” Jack shouted. “Hands to brace. Let go and haul to run free.”

The crew scattered and obeyed the commands.

“Now,” Jack muttered to himself. “Bring me that horizon…” Jack opened up his compass, read it, and adjusted the wheel to take course. Jack started to hum to himself.

“And Willa eggs. . . Drink up me hearties, yo ho…”

Jack flipped the compass closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not completely edited this. The only type of edit it has had is Grammarly, but I do not have the full version so I can't do the advanced problems. If you see something, please tell me.
> 
> *NOTE* This is, by all means, not done. I am going over it and editing it to have it describe the movies better. This was just my first try with the transcript and my memory only. I will try to fix all the past tense/present tense mix-ups while being more descriptive of what is going on.


End file.
